Complications
by GizmoFan516
Summary: The Titans and the Hive are invited for the trip of a lifetime. That is, until the luxurious vacation erupts into an all out fight for survival! Please Reveiw! Rating may go up in later chappies. Rated for...Mature stuff! COMPLETED! FRIDAY SEPT. 22'nd!
1. Prologue The Invitations

**Complications- Prologue The Invitations**

**Okay, it's high time there be more Hive fics out there! I'm takin' action! XD This story is dedicated to Shadow929 and all my other fello Kyd Wykkyd and Hive fans! I really hope u all enjoy this fic! I have LOTS of great ideas 4 it. (Future chappies will be much longer but…THIS IS A GOD DAMN PROLOGUE! WHAT DO YA EXPECT!) Enjoy! PLEEEEEEEEEEEESE REVIEW! **

**But first, the couplings! Since I was too lazy 2 put 'em in the summary! Tee-Hee! **

**BBxTerra RobinxHayley MammothxSteffauri JinxXKid Flash Etc……. And a few more little surprises in here 2! XD**

**It was a breezy spring afternoon in Jump City, and Beast Boy was bringing in the daily mail.**

"**Mail call!" The green shape shifter called out into the vast living room, everyone idly walked over to the table where Beast Boy had dumped the massive pile of letters.**

"**Okay, Robin, Robin, free porn, Robin, Robin….Hey, what's this?" Hayley asked as she found a bright crimson envelope in the midst of the boring, all white pile.**

"**I dunno, there's not even any return address." Robin replied as he looked the blank red envelope which only read "To Titans Tower" On the front.**

"**Well, what're you waiting for? Just open the damn thing!" Raven spat as she looked to her teammates whom were getting overly suspicious over a stupid letter.**

"**Okay! Okay!" Hayley cried out as she gingerly tore the top off of the red envelope.**

**Inside was an elegant piece of white parchment aligned in gold, with elegantly written black letters scribbled on it.**

"**Well, what information does this strange envelope contain?" Starfire asked as Hayley held it up to read aloud.**

"**Dear Teen Titans,**

**I am pleased to announce that you're presence has been wanted to attend a heroes and villains ball Saturday night at 11:00. We cannot give information on the other guests, however, rooms, food, bathrooms, and party clothes have already been supplied for you here. If you wish to come, please RSVP at this number- 1-274-552-666 The address for the party's location is- 51607 Black Rose Lane, in the town of Celestia. We do hope to see you there!**

**Sincerely- Madame Ammoraye Veh." **

**Hayley finished as she looked at the name of the peron who'd sent it.**

"**Hey, this is a Pahoran name! So, are we goin' or what?" Hayley asked as she folded up the letter and went for the phone.**

"**Wait a sec, none of us have even _heard_ a this place. What if it's a trap?" Cyborg pointed out as Robin nodded once, placing his left hand on his chin.**

"**Well, maybe we should go, just for a little while?" Beast Boy coaxed as Robin finally sighed and shrugged.**

"**Fine, but I'm keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious!" Robin pointed out strictly as Starfire beamed.**

"**Yay! I have long awaited my chance to go to a proper Earth festivity such as this!" The Tamaranian Princess smiled as Robin smirked, and Hayley began to dial the number.**

**Meanwhile, at the Hive Seven's HQ, Jinx had just finished reading the same letter to her team mates.**

"**So, w e goin' t' this shindig of what?" Billy Numerous asked as he leaned over one of See-More's shoulders.**

**Jinx shrugged.**

"**Well, we _could_ use a break from crime, and this _does_ seem like a pretty cool party, so, yeah, we'll go." Jinx replied as the boys, all but Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, and Mammoth cheered.**

"**Hey! Before you call, are you bringing crud munchin' Kid Flash with you?" Gizmo asked as he stood up in his chair with his tiny arms crossed.**

"**What a great idea, I'll invite him too!" Jinx laughed as Gizmo sulked in his anger.**

**But none of the groups, or the other few that got invited, knew of the danger that awaited them, as soon as they entered through the manor doors.**

**Yay, like I said, short, but there will be longer ones! PLEEEASE REVIEW! Tears! ;( And give me some feedback! I need 2 know what u all think of this so far! And if u have any requests, go anhead! Put em in! .**


	2. Long Car Rides And Arrivals

**Chapter 1- Long Car Rides, and Arrivals**

**Yay! The _actual _first chappie! WHOO! XD Glad ur all enjoyin' this! Now, on with the fic!**

**By now, both the Hive and the titans had packed and were on the road towards Celestia City.**

**Sounds simple enough, except for the fact that it was eight painstaking hours away!**

**_Hive's Car……_Everyone, especially Gizmo, was getting stir crazy inside the long black vehicle. Especiallywith Kid Flash at the wheel, and Jinx at his side doing nothing at all but talking nonstop, only made the trip seem that much longer.**

"**Are we there _yet_?" Gizmo asked as he leaned forward, clinging to Jinx's seat.**

"**No." Jinx replied softly to the child, hoping he would stop.**

**However, Gizmo had, _other _plans.**

"**Are we there yet?" "No." How 'bout now?" No.." "Umm, now?" Gizmo chuckled as the pink haired hex witch unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed Gizmo by the front of his shirt, and tossed him backward into See-More's lap.**

"**NO! We are NOT THERE YET! Okay!" Jinx screamed as Gizmo clung to the cyclops's uniform.**

**With that, Jinx turned back to Kid Flash and began talking again.**

"**Agh, this is gonna be a long trip." See-More groaned as he dumped Gizmo onto the floor of the car and crossed his arms.**

**Meanwhile, the Titans were about to fork back onto the very same road the Hive Seven was on.**

**_Titans Car….._ "So Robin, what does one do at such festivities?" Starfire asked as Robin's girlfriend, Hayley, whom also hailed from another world, shrugged and smiled.**

"**Well, it all depends on what kind of party you're going t- "Yo Robin! Take a look at this!" Cyborg interrupted as he pointed to the car next to them, the car of the Hive Seven.**

"**Uh, what the hell are they doing here?" Hayley asked as she looked into one of the back windows, where her older sister Steffauri sat talking aimlessly to Kyd Wykkyd.**

"**I dunno, but whatever they're up to, it can't be good." Cyborg said as he popped his head out the side of the T-Car, and prepared to blast them head on with his sonic cannon.**

**However, as soon as he caught the sight of Jinx giving Kid Flash a peck on the cheek, and giggle, he refrained from the action.**

**Seeing her, his former love doing such things, took him back, to when he actually had the chance to be human again, the chance he had to be with her.**

**But those were all nothing more than empty memories, now.**

**So, Cyborg regained his concentration, and continued on to the long drive to Celestia City.**

**Meanwhile, in the Veh manor…..**

"**Is everything complete?" A dark, eerie female voice asked as a short, middle aged woman with dark brown hair tied up tightly in a neat bun, bowed before the shadowy figure.**

"**Yes mistress. Everything is perfect. Trust me, by the end of it all, they'll have no idea what hit them." The woman replied as she and the man laughed together.**

"**So, should we keep everyone here, mistress?" The woman asked as she got back up, clad in black and red robes to face her.**

"**No, only the two most rivaled groups. The ones known as the Teen Titans, and the Hive Seven. Keep them, and them only." The woman finished as she watched her servant nod and bow to her.**

**Just as they harkened to another knock from the downstairs doors.**

"**Hmm, maybe they started without us?" Beast Boy asked as he looked inside the bay window into the empty ballroom, where many servants were still preparing.**

"**Yeah, maybe we should just head ba-huh!" Robin gasped, as he turned around, only to be staring straight into the face of Jinx, whom had her left arm linked with Flash's. **

"**Aww come on! What're you guys doin' here!" Cyborg demanded as Jinx pulled the long rope to ring the bell up front.**

"**Well, if you have to know, we were invited, I guess they'll let just about anyone into these kinda things nowadays won't they?" Jinx asked playfully as the rest of her team emerged from the car.**

"**We asked you a question; what're you doing here?" Robin asked coolly as Steffauri lightly shoved her pink haired friend out of the way and turned to face her sister's boyfriend.**

"**Well boy wonder, FYI, we were _invited._ Like everyone _else here._ R-tard!" Steffauri said as she gave Robin's shoulder a light nudge.**

"**And after all, this _is_ a heroes, AND villains ball, in case you foirgot to read the god damn invita- "Hello, I assume you are the Teen Titans, and the Hive Seven?" A strange woman interrupted as she emerged from the door; the two groups nodded.**

"**Right this way, the butlers will escort you to your rooms and you'll find that everything has been provided for you there." The woman finished as the two groups entered, and gawked at how enormous the grand ballroom alone was.**

**Just then, three stiff looking butlers emerged before the group and led them up one of the large spiral staircases.**

_**About 23-minutes later…..**_

"**Oh-dear-god!" Steffauri panted as they finally reached floor five, which, unfortunately, is where they were ALL bunking.**

"**Very well, monsieur's, madams, we shall not assign rooms, as we see it fit for you to choose any room you see fit to your liking." The third butler finished as each of the groups rushed over to a room, and all at once, they opened up the large doors, and all eyes went wide in amazement.**

"**Okay, screw the tower! I'm stayin here!" Beast Boy exclaimed as each of them rushed into their rooms.**

**On each bed, oddly enough, was a set of formal clothes, fit to each of them, not one outfit out of place. (Suspicious! Tee-Hee!)**

**As everyone began to settle in, Jinx suddenly emerged from her room, and smiled and chuckled to herself as she looked across the hallway, and saw Gizmo jumping high on the enormous king sized bed.**

"**Alright guys, I'll be in the tub if you need me, okay?" Jinx called to her group as numerous mutters were heard after.**

"**Yeah, that sounds good!" Someone replied, as everyone came out of their rooms and followed Jinx.**

**Only to find out something absolutely horrible. (For some of them at least!)**

"**Uh, Jinx, what's with the face?" Mammoth asked as Jinx turned back to the groups.**

**And with a heavy sigh, Jinx finally told them.**

"**Okay, we _all_ need to wash to get ready, right?" Jinx asked as everyone shrugged and nodded, not seeing at all where she was going with this.**

"**Well, there's almost twenty of us, the party's in less than an hour and a half, and there are only eight bathrooms." Jinx finished.**

"**Uh, Jinxie. Where in the HELL are you going with this?" See-More asked as Jinx began to heavily blush.**

"**Okay! Okay! My pint is, that there's not enough time to switch bathrooms, so we'll all have to take a bath….With _each other_." Jinx finished as everyone gasped, a few fainted, and the girls stepped away from the guys and all their perverted wonder, etc. (Tee-Hee!)**

"**And Billy….NO COED BATHING!" Jinx snapped, as Billy looked on sadly, taking Jinx's hints to get those images out of his head right then and there.**

"**So, we're _gay bathing?_" Kid Flash asked with a sickened look.**

**2B CONTINUED!**

**I know, ya'll probably h8 me right now! Cliffy! But the next chappie, although a little short, is gonna be, fucking HILARIOUS! Everything funny that happened in the so called "Gay Bathing!" Please review! Will update very soon! Promise:) **


	3. Awkward Bathing Situations! YAY!

**Chapter-2 Awkward Bathing Situations!**

**Okay, can't really determine the length of this fic just yet, but, it'll be a pretty good length! Also, sorry for the delayed update 2 this fic, I been away 4 awhile. But, 4 my Wykkyd fans….There's Wykkyd nudity, AND Wykkyd speaks. (For only a short widdle moment, but it's worth it!) Read & Review! And u all BETTER do that last part…..Or else! Enjoy! ;) This chappie's 4 u Artemis85! Now, update Cabin Fever Hive Academy! BWAHAHAHA! XD**

**The Teen Titans and the Hive Seven now stood in a long line in the vast hallway, drawing names from a half intact flower pot Gizmo had knocked over while jumping madly on his bed.**

**Cautiously, the last person, Terra stepped up, and picked the last name.**

"**Okay, the first phase is over, now, for the bad part. Everyone, open your cards." Jinx ordered as everyone closed their eyes and opened their cards.**

"**Oh, and keep in mind there may be three peeps to a bathroom." Jinx reminded as Cyborg shouted- "HELL NO!" Jinx walked over to him and looked at his card. It read-Gizmo.**

**And Beast Boy's read Cyborg. (Okay, this is where things are gonna get funny and interesting!)**

"**Ah come on, what harm'll it do t' ya?" Billy asked as Cyborg shot the boy an angry glare.**

"**Oh fine! Let's just get this over with." Cyborg sighed as he walked off.**

**Lastly, Jinx opened her card up, hoping to get one of her girlfriends, but to her luck, and shock, her card bared the name- "Kid Flash." Jinx whispered to herself calmly, even though she was about ready to explode inside.**

**And with that, the assigned groups walked into a bathroom.**

_**(Kyd Wykkyd, Steffauri, and Hayley)**_

**In the first hall bathroom, the two otherworldly sister, Steffauri and Hayley were already sitting inside the very large, spa-like tub, just relaxing as the bubbles filled the tub.**

**Just then, the white and gold double doors creaked open, and Kyd Wykkyd stepped in, trying hard not to blush after seeing his tub-mates.**

"**Hey Wykkyd." Steffauri said kindly to her friend as he walked over across from the tub to the large vanity, and began to undress, right in front of the two girls.**

**(Okay Wykkyd fans, this is all 4 u!...)**

**Both girls slid up a bit closer and watched silently and intently as the pale boy began to slide off his cape, then his shirt, then his shoes, and finally…..His pants! (YES! WHOO!)**

**By now Steffauri and Hayley were blushing beyond control.**

**But just then, the boy did something totally unexpected….He removed his mask, revealing long, dark navy blue, almost black hair, tied in a loose 3-inch long ponytail, and a pair of sexy black eyes much like Saskue's from Naruto.**

**(I've actually done a pic of him like this, SO-FUCKING-HOT!)**

**However, the two blushing girls immediately turned back around as Kyd Wykkyd turned his, naked _front_ towards them.**

**The two then tried hard not to giggle as Wykkyd slid his naked body into the warm water, taking a place in between the two.**

"**So, how do you think this'll turn out?" Wykkyd asked meekly, as the two turned towards them, in utter shock.**

"**But-he-I-I-mean-you! Uh, you can talk?" Steffauri gaped as Wykkyd nodded and soaked his long navy blue hair, which was now cascading down his bare chest in wet wisps. **

"**So, uh, why haven't any of us ever heard it?" Steffauri asked as she acted more casual than surprised.**

"**Well, sometimes, well, for me, _most of the time,_ silence is the best answer for a peaceful ending." Wykkyd said with a smile as he returned to his silent state, as Steffauri smiled and went back to business.**

_**(Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Gizmo)**_

**As of now, Cyborg was sitting on one of the sink tables at the vanity, soaking one of the fresh white towels in warm soapy water and polishing off his metallic blue parts.**

**Meanwhile, across from him, Beast Boy and Gizmo were fighting in the overflowing Jacuzzi tub as mountains of whitish pink bubbles flowed out onto the floor below.**

**And the argument could be heard quite clearly, to Cy's advantage.**

"**You crud munchin!-" Gizmo managed to gargle out before the green shape shifter dunked the smaller boy underwater.**

**However, Gizmo wasn't about to give up just yet.**

**As BB held him under for a few short seconds, the child began flailing his limbs wildly above water, getting soap in Beast Boy's eyes.**

"**Oh-CRAP!" BB cried out as he ran some fresh water and flushed out his eyes, while Gizmo sat in the far corner of the tub, pointing and laughing away.**

"**You want me to drown you?" Cyborg asked as he poked Gizmo's tiny chest hard with his large metal index finger.**

**Gizmo merely shook his head as Cyborg gave a saucy, triumphant smile.**

**A few seconds later, Beast Boy shut off the water, and took a seat across from Gizmo in the tub.**

"**Okay, now I think we can agree, that side's yours, and this side's mine. 'Kay?" BB asked as the child shrugged and nodded.**

"**Oh Jesus, _please_ tell me that this isn't what you've been arguing over for _thirty two minutes?" _Cyborg asked coolly as the two nodded innocently.**

"**Oh God." Cy muttered as he placed a hand on his face.**

"**Agh, just get your baths over with and hurry the hell up so we can at _least_ get there on time!" Cy ordered as the two began washing again.**

**A few moments later…..**

"**Alright, I'm done." BB said as he hopped out of the tub, searching for a towel.**

"**Ha! HA! I can see Blob Boy's-" Cyborg then grabbed a towel, scooped Gizmo out of the tub, sat him on the sink table and cut off his sentence.**

"**Yeah, well I can see yours too. Sizing-ahh, shameful!" Cyborg said as he fought off laughing at the diminutive inventor, whom was now blushing red as he pulled the towel up closer to his body and continued to speak.**

"**What? All I was gonna say was we-" Cyborg covered his mouth again, and eventually, Gizmo gave up struggling and went to get dressed.**

_**(Kid Flash and Jinx)**_

**Jinx and her newly found boyfriend could hear all the quarreling between BB, Cy, and Gizmo from the next room over.**

**This made Jinx giggle.**

**However, the small moment of laughter was still not enough to prepare her for…for _THIS_! **

**Jinx's pink catlike eyes then wandered over to the red headed speedster, whom was just sitting there casually in the warm water, his arms draped over the sides.**

**He then looked back at her, and noticed her blushing.**

"**Hey Jinx, you okay?" He asked playfully as he splashed her once.**

**Jinx giggled again, and then brushed her long pink hair back behind her shoulders, and then sighed heavily.**

"**Well, I love you, and, and we've been together for a pretty long time now, and, and I just don't know if I was ready to do this sorta thing yet, you know?" Jinx finished as KF nodded with an understanding smile.**

"**Yeah, you know, I was really kinda scared when I saw we got each other's names. Because I really, _really,_ wanna be with you. Even if we are nervous doing this!" The speedster replied with a laugh as he scooted closer to Jinx, splashing wildly.**

**And even though neither of them would admit it at the moment, both of them felt as though that alone was the happiest moment in their lives.**

**But just then, weather it was on impulse or just on accident, Kid Flash and Jinx's lips touched.**

**And Jinx herself, although uneasy at first, never wanted the feeling to stop.**

_**(Starfire and Raven)**_

**Poor Raven was really getting tired of this.**

**Although the alien girl had happiness in her nature, this was just, TOO happy, even for her.**

**And frankly, it was really beginning to ware a hole into the grim girl's rather thin patience.**

"**Agh. Starfie, let's just get this over with, so we can get ou- "STARFIRE! Don't eat those! They're NOT fricken' candy!" Raven cried out as she quickly snatched some of those little colorful soaps from her friend's hands.**

"**Agreed, they do not taste as delightful as the candy." Starfire replied as Raven looked on and groaned in pure disgust.**

**Deciding to rejuvenate the conversation, Starfire slid back a little farther from her friend and looked around in slight suspicion.**

"**Um, friend Raven?" Star began.**

"**What?" A very agitated Raven asked as she ran her grey fingers through her lank, violet hair.**

"**Well, have you not noticed how strange this is?" Starfire asked again, this time with a slightly longer pause.**

"**What's strange?" Raven finally replied as she hopped out of the tub and reached for a towel.**

"**This. We are not even familiar with these people, and yet they invite us over to do the partying, but why?" Starfire finally finished as she got out.**

**Finally, Raven's eyes wandered over to her friend, as she'd been curious about this whole party thing as well.**

"**I don't know Star, but, maybe Robin was right, we should be keeping an eye out here." Raven finished as the Tamaranian nodded in agreement as the two departed from their bathroom to go and get ready.**

**Meanwhile, the same old woman whom had let the groups into the manor, was sitting patiently on her knees in a darkened room.**

"**Did you do as I asked?" Mistress Ammoraye began as she stood up from her tall chair, and walked down a little ways to face her servant.**

"**Yes, my Mistress, everything is as it should be. By tomorrow night, everything will be in full swing." The woman replied as she got up and bowed her head briefly.**

**Ammoraye smiled viciously. Her sharp teeth showed barring through thick black lipstick.**

"**So, get back up there to the ball, we don't want any suspicions, now do we?" Ammoraye asked as the woman nodded and bowed once more before departing.**

**While her 'Mistress' just sat there, in the darkness, alone. But still smiling madly.**

**Whatever she was planning. Was going to give the groups the ride, and run for their lives.**

**Back upstairs……..**

_**Beast Boy, Mammoth, and Terra-**_

**The green changeling felt so awkward in this situation it was almost unbelievable.**

**He'd thought that Terra's condition would remain permanent, so he'd been seeing the Titan Hayley's older sister, Steffauri of the Hive.**

**And now, Terra was back, and his mind was in all directions about what to do now.**

**Just then, Mammoth tapped Beast Boy's shoulder with one of his hulking hands.**

"**Hey, just talk to her about anything. S' better than silence." Mammoth tipped in a whisper as BB gave the giant a nervous thumbs up as he scooted a little closer to the blonde.**

"**So uh, Terra. How's it been for you lately?" BB asked shakily as Terra shrugged.**

"**Hmm, it's been pretty okay. School for me's really sucking though." Terra replied as BB tried to keep himself from blushing and looking so nervous. However, no luck there! (Tee-Hee!)**

"**So, maybe at the dance we could, uh-"Beast Boy." Terra interrupted.**

"**Yeah, w-what is it?" BB asked ,fearing she didn't want to be with him, he braced himself for the painful blow that was about to come.**

"**Well, maybe before anything happens there, we should talk for a little while, but, probably no physical contact, after all, this is all going too far for me anyways." Terra finished as she wrapped a white towel around her naked body and left the room.**

**Beast Boy then sighed sadly and whispered- "Okay." Hopelessly to himself.**

**2B CONTINUED!- Bum bum BUMM! I know, cliffy! Aww! Cheer up BB:( (Tears!) Will update soon! ;) Now then……REVIEW! **

**PS-YES! I am aware that I have BB in two awkward bathing situations, but I HAD TO! Pweeze forgive me:( **


	4. The Dance Begins

**Chapter-3 The Ball Begins-AKA-Your Beautiful! (The BB Remix!)**

**Thanx so much 4 all the reviews guys! ;) I really like the direction in which this fic is going, I've got TONS of ideas! So ya'll can look forward to about twenty more chappies or so b4 this is done! WHOOO! XD Enjoy the chappie! And review! NOW! Tee-Hee!**

**After the horrendous experience of bathing together, the two groups were finally dressed, and meeting out in the hallway.**

**However, it was only the guys that were waiting, and it was really wearing their patience.**

"**Agh! What's takin' so dang long!" Billy snorted angrily as he leaned back into the wall with his arms crossed in a childish manner.**

"**Yeah! I mean, why do girls always have to take so long just to get dressed?" Beast Boy added as one door finally opened, and out came the two sisters, Steffauri and Hayley.**

**Steffauri clad in a light blue strapless dress with white gloves, and her butt-length brown hair trailed elegantly behind her.**

**While her younger sister wore her blonde hair up in a bun, with a red ribbon to match her red silk dress; which was also strapless like her sister's.**

"**So, what do you think?" Steffauri asked as she posed for the guys.**

**However, all she got was one, all out response from them; "Whoa…"**

**The sisters then blushed as a few more doors opened.**

**Jinx emerged first, her long pink hair was now straightened and hanging past her shoulders and cascading down onto her dark violet dress.**

**Then was raven (Of course) Clad in black, then Starfire in pink, but Terra still hadn't come out yet.**

**BB looked around, when suddenly, the last door before the group slowly creaked open, to reveal Terra standing there in the doorway dressed in a stunning dress of white silk hanging over her shoulders.**

**Beast Boy could hardly get over the image.**

**As Steffauri began to walk to her boyfriend's side, he began to make his way over to Terra to compliment her.**

"**AH! BB, wai-" Steffauri then cut herself off, and lowered her arm with a saddened sigh.**

**Ever since Terra had come back, she and Beast Boy's relationship had gotten slowly worse and worse.**

**And she knew, that something had to be done.**

**A few moments later, the two groups had made their way downstairs, to find that almost everyone they'd fought in the Brotherhood HQ was there, including the Titans East, whom called them over.**

"**Hey ya'll! Over here!" Bumblebee called from across the ballroom.**

**Cyborg's attitude towards the whole thing immediately perked up as he looked over and saw Bumblebee standing there in a velvet pinkish white dress, cut about five inches up from the knee on each side. **

"**Well, uh, your lookin', nice." Cyborg managed to say as he tried to hide his reddened face.**

**Bumblebee merely gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder and linked arms with him.**

"**Hmm, you don't look that bad yourself Sparky." Bee laughed as she coined Cy's old nickname, as she dragged him out to the dance floor.**

**As the two groups began to grab partners and depart from one another, Robin and Hayley remained alone.**

**The blonde princess way making attempts to coax her boyfriend to dance with her, but Robin was just getting more suspicious.**

"**_Why would someone deliberately host a party where the guests are ALL heroes and villains? And why the hell did all the party clothes fit us when we'd all selected rooms at random?"_ The boy wonder thought to himself as she looked around the grand ballroom.**

**Nothing suspicious seemed to be happening, right then at least.**

"**Robin? Robin?" Hayley exclaimed as she tapped her boyfriend's shoulders a few times, trying to snap him out of his little train o' thought. (Tee-Hee!)**

"**Huh?" The boy wonder finally gasped as he turned around to see Hayley smiling.**

"**C'mon, nothing bad's goin' on, let's just kick back and have some fun for once!" Hayley coaxed as she grabbed Robin out onto the dance floor.**

**Meanwhile, over at the refreshment table, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Billy were gawking at all the food placed on the uncannily long table before them.**

**Mammoth then picked up a plate, scratched his head, and the esamined the plate of tiny sandwiches.**

"**Hmm, hey, what the hell are theses things? They're like little midget versions of sandwiches." Mammoth bellowed as Billy placed his hand on the youngest team mate's head.**

"**Yeah, that's why we call 'em _Gizmo_ sandwiches!" Billy said as everyone but Gizmo cracked up laughing.**

"**HEY!" The kid genius cried out from down below them, Steffauri then pushed her way through the laughing boys over to Mammoth.**

"**Uh, big guy. These are finger sandwiches, they're _supposed_ to be small." The princess replied as she took one and popped it into her mouth.**

**Billy then stepped up before the group and approached her in all his rednecky glory. (LOL! I don't care if that's not a word, it's MY word!)**

"**Well _soooooory!" _Billy began in a sarcastic tone as his unruly brown hair flopped down a little ways over his eyes. (And for the record, yes, the party members have on party attire, which excludes their masks.)**

"**Excuse me?" Steffauri asked idly as Billy moved back a step before continuing.**

"**Well sorry that we dunno all that hoity toity royal rich folk crap like you do! Get wit it will ya!" Billy cried out as Steffauri looked on with a hurt face as she went of to find BB.**

"**Nice going." Kyd Wykkyd piped up from behind them as he took a seat at a nearby table.**

**And with that, his fellow teammates looked on with the same confused expressions as the other girls in the bathroom earlier. (WHOO! And we all remember THAT chappie!)**

**Meanwhile, on the dance floor, the music suddenly came to a stop, the dancers clapped, and the lead pianist stepped up to the mike.**

"**Alright, any volunteers for karaoke?" He asked as Steffauri raised her glove clad hand high and grabbed BB.**

"**Agh! Steff, I can't sing!" He cried out as Steffauri smiled and the man pointed to them.**

"**Aw come on! Who cares! I'll bet no one else her can do that well either!" Steffauri smiled as BB finally smiled and shrugged as he was dragged off onto the stage.**

**Steffauri took her seat at the large white baby grand piano, and BB took his position at the mike.**

"**Steff, what should we sing?" He asked as Steffauri muttered "Your Beautiful. You know, that James Blunt song I like? Yeah, that one!" She finished as BB nodded as groaned as he turned to face the awaiting dancers.**

**BB hated the song, although he already knew the lyrics by heart since his girlfriend had crammed every fucking lyric into his head!**

**Just then, Steffauri began to play.**

**And with a heavy sigh, BB began to sing…..Terribly.**

"**My life is brilliant**

**My love is pure,**

**I saw an angel,**

**Of that I'm sure**

**She smiled at me on the subway**

**She was with another man**

**But I'm gonna let her-**

**Sleep on that, cause I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful!**

**You're Beautiful!**

**You're Beautiful! It's true!" Just then, BB caught sight of Terra, and sang the one part of the song that tore his heart to shreds.**

"**But it's time to face the truth,**

**I will never be, with you."**

**The changeling finished as he tried to hold back tears as Terra switched hands from Speedy to Hot Spot.**

**And to his extreme misfortune, Steffauri had been watching the whole thing. And she was getting even more worried.**

"**_Can our relationship really be ending right here? But why? Please don't let it be true! Don't let him leave me, like Kodainma!" _ Steffauri thought to herself as she began to cry while she played.**

**(NOTE-Kodainma is an important person to Steffauri that will be revealed probably in the next chapter or so.)**

**Soon enough, the song was over, and the couple stepped down off the stage. BB was smirking, Steffauri was wiping tears from her face.**

"**Steffauri?" BB asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder, only to have it swatted off before she ran away crying.**

**However, BB didn't bother chasing after her.**

**Instead, he just stood there, with a worried look on his face as he slowly whispered-"She knows." To himself.**

**Meanwhile, Steffauri was in the bathroom nearby, washing off her face.**

"**Damn Billy! Damn Terra! Damn Beast Boy! AGHHH!" The girl cried as she pounded on the sink, and then looked up back into the mirror at her face.**

**But, this time, along with her face, there was something else.**

**Steffauri could've sworn on her life that she'd just seen a dingy black shadow passing by her.**

**She remained frozen, her brown eyes widened, as it passed by again, and again, and again.**

**But the poor girl was too stunned to scream, instead, she just fainted, and lay there on the floor, as she shadows of nothing faded away.**

**Back upstairs, Madame Ammoraye was watching it all unfold before her.**

"**Hmm, hmm, hmm, it's only a matter of time, only a matter of time." She said darkly to herself, as she focused on the screen with Steffauri's passed out body. **

**And began to plot the downfall of the others.**

**2B CONTINUED! BUM BUM BUMMM! XD I hope u all enjoyed this chappie as much as I did! LOL! PLEEEEESE REVIEW NOW! PLEEESE:) Will update soon!**


	5. Steffauri And Kodainma

**Chapter-4 Steffauri And Kodainma**

**Hey ya'll! Thanx 4 all the reviews! hugs! I really do hope u all r likin' this fic! Okay, 'bout this chappie-It's basically a big sum of flashbacks Steffauri has about the person named Kodainma, mentioned in Chappie three. But still, it's a good chappie! So pweeze review! XD Enjoy!...**

**The party was still dragging on and it was already after midnight**

**Steffauri was still passed out in the bathroom, and BB had given up all hope of finding her, as if she'd want to talk to him right now that is.**

**Just then, Jinx entered the bathroom, not actually intending to find her friend passed out on the floor but well, there ya go!**

"**AGH!" Jinx cried as she leapt backwards, her face paling even whiter than it was now.**

"**Oh crap! I've gotta get some help!" Jinx cried out as she ran away to the ballroom to find a few more people to help her carry Steffauri to her room.**

"**See, I just walked in and, and there she was." Jinx gestured as she reentered the bathroom, this time accompanied by Hayley, Bumblebee, and Starfire.**

"**Well, did you see how it happened?" Bumblebee asked as the four girls helped get her into an elevator.**

"**no. I told you already, I just walked in, and she was just laying there. Still breathing, but, I seriously dunno what happened." Jinx replied as the elevator finally came top a stop on the fifth floor.**

"**Here we are." Hayley exclaimed as the girls helped Hayley place her older sister into her bed.**

**Hayley then grabbed a chair and sat by her sleeping sister.**

"**Hey, aren't you going to come downstairs and do the dancing?" Starfire asked as Halyey shook her head.**

"**Nah, it's already two AM anyways, and the party's kinda winding down. So I think I'll just stay here, 'kay?" Hayley asked as Jinx walked back in with her.**

"**Yeah, we'll stay here and keep an eye on things, you all go have fun." Jinx finished as Bumblebee and Starfire nodded and smiled as they headed back for the elevator.**

"**So Jinx, what do you think she's thinking about right now?" Hayley asked, after all, she and her sister weren't really allowed to spend time together in their childhood, and now, they were in opposite groups, so there were those little things they didn't know about each other still.**

"**Hmm, I'm not really sure. I'll go get my cards and we can play 500 until she gets up okay?" Jinx asked as she left for her room, Hayley nodded, and then turned back to face her sister's sleeping form.**

**_In Steffauri's Mind- Nine year old Steffauri Naaia stood in a large room adorned with hundreds of portraits of former family members, elegant pillars, and huge towering windows._**

"_**What were you doing outside the palace walls today M'lady?" A rather short, red haired woman asked as she approached the girl with a stack of math papers and a ruler.**_

_**Then, five more people filed in after her.**_

"_**Oh! I was, just visiting a friend! That's all." The young girl replied as a man came up behind her and adjusted her posture.**_

_**He came in carrying a dress and a tiara.**_

"**_You call those worthless commoners friends!" The man scoffed as a tall, thin blonde dressed in a black ballet leotard, white tights and black ballet slippers stood beside the two people._**

"**_You shouldn't be associating with the lower classes, Steffauri." She said drolly as she gazed over to another woman, with music note sheets in her hands._**

"_**They're right you know. The rustic ways of peasant life are not nearly good enough for a royal princess such as yourself." He said sternly.**_

_**Finally, one more woman came in, dressed in a very fine old Pahoran outfit.**_

"_**We're taking you back to you're lessons now. It's high time you've learned what it means to be a princess young lady!" She scolded as Steffauri stood up straight and crossed her arms.**_

"_**OGH! A princess is never supposed to cross her arms in such a disrespectful manner!" One man cried out as he tore Steffauri's arms out of their crossed position, and pinned them at her sides. **_

_**Then, they all closed her in, and joined hands so they could block her from getting out.**_

"_**From now on, you will practice you're atrocious piano skills for eight hours every day, and you will rise at 2-am with the Pahoran sun." They said.**_

"_**I-I understand!" Steffauri stammered as she held back tears.**_

_**After all, such manners were a lot of stress for a young girl to take.**_

"_**You will act ladylike, stand upright and still, don't speak unless approached and spoken to first, keep your hands at your sides, dance like a REAL princess! Do not defy our rules!" They all cried out at once as Steffauri fell into the middle of the circle, and cried.**_

**Back in present day, Hayley was kicking jinx's ass at their game of 500, and all was peaceful, until Steffauri began tossing and turning, as well as moaning in her fitful sleep.**

"**What's wrong with her?" Hayley asked as Jinx placed her hand on Steffauri's chest, near her heart, and whispered an incantation.**

**Soon, a small, shimmering glow of white light surrounded her, and she fell back into her once peaceful sleep.**

**_Steffauri's Dream- Steffauri was now sitting in the parlor, playing piano idly, when a ruler suddenly came crashing down on it's elegant white surface._**

"_**Huh?" Steffauri gasped as she tried to stay awake.**_

_**It was 2:30 am, the Pahoran sun rose early each day.**_

**_Her teacher, Lady Hirra, was looking quite disappointed. _**

"_**Why can't you do such a simple thing as keeping yourself awake?" Hirra asked as Steffauri rubbed her big brown eyes, as she yawned before responding.**_

"_**I'm sorry lady Hirra, I'm just so tired." She finished **_

"_**You lazy little WENCH!" She cried as she brought the ruler down only mere centimeters from her tiny hands.**_

"**_When I was your age, MY mother would make ME practice for DAYS if she felt I needed it! And YOU'RE tired! Start over!" Lady Hirra sighed heavily as Steffauri looked away in pain._**

"_**Okay." She sighed softly as tears cascaded down her tan cheeks.**_

_**A few hours later, Steffauri sat in the dining room, in an advanced math class. Much too hard for a nine year old. (Unless you're Gizmo of course! Tee-Hee!)**_

_**The problem on the board before her read-**_

_**Xy8(215+42/6)+77/3(44x)+1 ½ ? **_

_**Little Steffauri placed her hand on her chin, and put her pencil down, and began to count with her fingers.**_

_**However, the math tutor was beginning to loose patience with her young student.**_

"_**Why can't you understand this! It's SO simple! You're nine years old! Honestly, are you stupid? WELL?" The woman cried out as she solved the problem in seconds before the princess's eyes.**_

_**This was the final straw, Steffauri couldn't take it anymore, but she couldn't run away, the palace was now too heavily guarded.**_

_**So she settled for the next best thing…..**_

**_She had eventually run away form her parent's hired advisors and had locked herself up in her lavish room._**

_**As the six advisors all scolded her and pounded on the door.**_

_**Just to escape from it all, Steffauri opened up her two large towering balcony doors and walked out.**_

_**Her balcony alone was enormous, adorned with even a fountain in the middle, and elegant white marble columns along the circular perimeter.**_

_**Suddenly, she heard a voice, a boy's voice.**_

_**As she gazed up ahead, she saw a boy with light brown hair and lovely blue eyes, he was practicing his aim with his fire powers.**_

_**Steffauri then ran over to him, and seized the ragged boy's arm.**_

"_**Hey! What are you doing here within royal boundaries? You could really get into trouble out here!" Steffauri warned as she tugged on her dress.**_

"_**Oh. Sorry. But it's the best place for target practice 'cause of the high view and tress to shoot 'n stuff." The boy pointed out.**_

_**He then looked at the girl's head, adorned with a golden crown, with pearls and a single turquoise stone.**_

"_**Hey, you're Rahiko's princess aren't you? I'm Kodainma, just got here." He replied as Steffauri shook his hand nervously.**_

"_**I am, Princess Steffauri." She replied as she curtseyed, and he laughed.**_

"_**What's so funny?" Steffauri asked as she crossed her arms angrily.**_

"_**Well, it's just that NO ONE does that old fashioned courting crap anymore!" He finished.**_

"_**Oh, well, by the way Steff, what kinda powers do you have?" Kodainma asked as he shot a small fireball from his left hand at the trees in the courtyard below.**_

"_**Well, I can create and control wind, water, and ice." Steffauri finished as Kodainma smiled and nodded.**_

"_**Wow, then we're total opposites." He finished as Steffauri smiled and blushed.**_

**Back in Steffauri's room, Jinx and Hayley were rapping up their second round of 500, just when they heard Steffauri giggle.**

"**Huh?" Jinx whispered as they looked over, only to see the girl smiling in her sleep.**

"**Must be a good dream. She never laughs in her sleep anymore." Hayley said as Jinx nodded with a smile, and turned back to the game.**

**_Back 2 the dream….. A few months had gone by, and every chance Steffauri got, she would go out to her balcony, and train with Kodainma._**

"_**YAGGH!" Ten year old Steffauri cried out as she shot a well aimed ice beam down towards one of the trees hitting it head on.**_

"_**See Steff, I told you, all it takes is a little practice!" Kodainma said with a smile as Steffauri walked with him over to the far end of the balcony.**_

"_**Well, then try this technique!" Kodainma replied as he did several foolish stunts before blasting out another fireball.**_

"_**Well, I just get so self conscious when I loose control like that." Steffauri admitted meekly as she blushed.**_

"_**C'mon Steffauri, this is heroics and villainy, and besides, no one's looking, so just go ahead, shoot something! Set you're powers free!" The boy smiled as Steffauri expertly created some moves of her own.**_

**However, some months later, ion the winter time, Kodainma came back, still clad in summertime rags, to train with Steffauri.**

"_**Kodainma, you've had that cough for awhile now, are you sure you're not sick?" Steffauri asked, her voice full of concern as he took her arm and led her out onto the balcony, however, he was lying to her.**_

_**And she'd find out soon enough.**_

_**The very next day, Kodainma told her the truth.**_

_**Steffauri lay in bed as she snow rained down outside.**_

"_**Don't Worry Steffauri, I'll spend the most of my time here with you, I promise." The boy said as he coughed again.**_

"_**K-Kodainma! I love you! P-please don't leave me all alone again!" Steffauri sobbed as she sat up to face him.**_

_**Sadly though, a few months after his promise to Steffauri, Kodainma's funeral was held.**_

"**What good am I? Every time I get a friend, they wind up leaving me! Why is that?" Steffauri asked herself as her brown eyes slowly opened, to reveal her little sister and Jinx playing 500.**

"**I'm not even going to try and explain it, after all, what good'll it do, if they haven't seen the world, through my eyes." Steffauri said to herself as she looked over at them, and smiled as though nothing had happened.**

**AN Time! WHOO! XD- Yeah, I know what ur all probably thinking, waste of a chappie, right? (Tears!) Well, anywho, I do hope u enjoyed it! Will update soon! Promise! ;) **


	6. Billy's Issues

**Chapter-5 Billy's Issues**

**Okay ya'll, comin' from a girl who's a big fuckin' Hive fan, I've gotta say, this fic is doing a lot better than I thought it would! Thanx so much 4 all ur reviews! ;) And Shadow, I promise, I'll take a break with my OC's. I know, I DO really get into 'em once I start! LOL! Enjoy!...However, there will be slight OC moments in here! OH! PS- this chappie's 4 the Billy fans! WHOO:D**

**As Steffauri crawled out of bed aimlessly, she passed Jinx and her sister and walked over to her bed, and walked over to the large vanity, and looked at herself in the mirror.**

**Her face was slightly red and flustered, and some of her hair hung over her face in thin wisps, as if she'd only just gotten out of a tough fight.**

"**Hey, you feeling any better?" Jinx asked as she and Hayley looked over to Steffauri, who turned around and eyed them both with great concern.**

**But despite her horrible dreams only a few moments ago, she didn't think she was going to be ready enough to tell anyone her deepest secrets just yet.**

**So she just smiled, turned on her heels, and went to sit and watch them.**

"**Yeah, don't worry so much about me, I'll be fine!" Steffauri quickly lied as Jinx and Hayley nodded and went back to their game, with Steffauri still trying to shake the dreams from her mind.**

**She gazed over to the large grandfather clock in the far left corner of the room, it read 4:07 am.**

"**H-How long was I asleep?" Steffauri whispered to herself as she lay back onto her bed, thinking now about the dark shadow that stalked her in the bathroom a few hours ago.**

"**Hmm, I wonder where that thing is now." Steffauri thought to herself as she began to drift off into a deep sleep once more.**

**Meanwhile, in the grand ballroom, the music had stopped, and the party was pretty much rapping up.**

**Everyone was pretty much done for the night and were filing back upstairs to their rooms.**

**As of now, the elevators were all too crowded, and the remaining members of the Hive Seven had chosen to take the stairs rather than wait forever.**

**Gizmo had already fallen asleep and was being carried up the long flight of stairs by Mammoth, whom didn't seem tired in the least, even after all the partying that went on that night.**

"**Yee HAW! That was some shindig, ay' fellas!" Billy exclaimed excitedly as he created two more clones of himself to finish off the conversation.**

"**You got that right Billy!" The first clone cried out, as he gave the real Billy a hardy slap on the back.**

"**Not only the party, _I_ was busy checkin' me out some nice ass!" Billy cried out as he waved to a few disgusted girls as they walked past the group.**

"**Yeah, but all the food was too tiny!" Mammoth complained as they continued up the stairs.**

"**Well, it's like Steff said, the food's supposed to be tiny at all these fancy party things." See-More pointed out for about the fifth time since Steffauri left.**

"**And while we're on the subject of Steffauri, I really think you ought to apologize to her. I mean I _know_ we're villains n' shit, but she was raised differently than us, so she really doesn't know any different from what she was told." See-More finished as the two other Billy's up ahead merged back into one.**

"**Apologize? You want me t' apologize t' HER?" Billy cried out as he turned back around and continued walking.**

"**Well, why not?" Wykkyd spoke up in a peaceful tone.**

"**B'cause Wykkyd! I never really liked her, even when she first joined up with us! And her royal attitude's getting' on my nerves damn it!" Billy finished as they finally reached their floor.**

"**Alright, I'm gonna say this only one time, ya hear? I'm not sayin' sorry t' her! So ya'll best leave me th' HELL ALONE!" Billy cried out as he walked over to his room and slammed the door.**

**Afterwards, the remaining members of the group looked to each other, their eyes full of concern.**

"**What's _his _deal?"The once sleeping Gizmo asked with a yawn as the others shrugged and walked off to their rooms.**

"**Hey big guy, what's Billy crud munchin' issue with her anyways?" Gizmo asked childishly as he and Mammoth walked over to their own rooms.**

"**Ahh, he's just being difficult. Well, g'night." Mammoth finished as he opened up his bedroom door, right across from Gizmo's and walked in.**

"**You too." Gizmo replied as he walked into his own room for the night.**

**Meanwhile, over in Billy's room, the boy could barely get to sleep. Steffauri's feelings, and yet unbridled respect for her family's ways along with the persistent talk of his teammates was still on his mind.**

**All his team had pointed out was how you were raised could make all the difference. However, they'd been referring to _her_ upbringing, not his. Which was a rather large factor in his reasons for disliking Steffauri?**

**All his life, Billy's parents, mostly his father, had taught him to have a bitter hate for pretty much anyone whom was of a higher class than their poor family.**

**_Billy's Flashback-_ _"But pa' I-" Ten year old Billy began as his father walked into the main room of their old trailer home._**

"_**No buts Billy! Ah told ye' yer not s'posed t' be hangin' around with them rich folk! They all think they're somthin' special 'cause they got money n' such!" Billy father cried out angrily as his son looked on in disappointment.**_

_**There weren't that many kids from low-income families at his school, so that meant his father was willing his son to have basically no friends at all.**_

"_**Listen t' yer dad sugar." Billy's mother finished as she painted her cherry red nails over again.**_

"_**Alright." Billy finished as tears filled his big dark blue eyes.**_

**Back in present day, Billy lay in his bed, with his fists heavily clenched.**

**He knew deep down that his friends were right, that one's upbringing was important to how they acted towards other people, but Billy just wished he hadn't been brought up to hate his only friends.**

**However, it was events like these that had emotionally hardened him for the real world, and prepared him for his life as a villain. **

**And with that, he groaned, got out of bed, and walked over to the door.**

"**Fine! I'll apologize, geez!" Billy cried out in an agitated whisper as he opened the door slowly and walked up the hall a few doors over to Steffauri's, however, the first thing he noticed was Jinx and Hayley leaving.**

"**Wha?" Billy asked himself as he walked up to the departing girls.**

"**Uh hey ya'll, what's goin' on?" Billy asked as Hayley turned to him.**

"**Well, Steffauri passed out at the party earlier, so we were staying with her. She's alright now, but she and Mammoth are having some 'alone time.'" Hayley finished as she and Jinx smiled and left for their own rooms.**

**However, Billy wasn't about to leave just yet. In fact, he saw this little talk of theirs to be a window of eavesdropping opportunity.**

"**Well, ya know Billy doesn't mean everything he says, and I'm sure he'll apologize eventually." Mammoth said comfortingly as he sat down on the bed next to Steffauri.**

"**No Mammoth, I don't think he's in any real hurry to apologize just yet." Steffauri finished as Billy creaked on of the double doors open slightly.**

"**And, and then there's Beast Boy." Steffauri whispered as Mammoth's black eyes wandered over to the vanity where the girl now sat.**

"**Well, what about him?" Mammoth asked as Steffauri turned around and sighed heavily.**

"**Well, it's just-ever since Terra came back, Beast Boy's been focusing more on her than on our relationship, and, and I'm kinda scared, that it's all going to be over! And, and I haven't had a friend like that in such a long time." Steffauri finished, as she grabbed hold of her shaking shoulders, and cried.**

**Mammoth then got up from Steffauri's bed, and placed his large hand on her shoulder. **

**She looked up to him.**

"**I know how you feel. I've lost good friends too. Sucks don't it?" Mammoth asked as he and Steffauri both smiled.**

"**You should get to bed, it's almost five thirty already." Mammoth finished as Steffauri nodded.**

"**Good night, and Mammoth. Thank you." Steffauri finished with a smile as she watched the giant leave.**

**Back outside the door, Billy gasped as he saw Mammoth coming closer.**

**As fast as he could, Billy dashed over to the other side of the door, pressing himself against the wall as Mammoth exited.**

**However, the hulking brute caught sight of him immediately.**

**With that he smirked, and Billy looked up at him.**

"**What?" Billy asked as he turned to face him completely.**

"**So you actually _did_ come to you're senses after all." Mammoth smiled triumphantly as Billy looked on, completely pissed off.**

"**Look! I didn't come here for you're crap! I came to talk to her!" Billy mouthed as Mammoth's smirk turned into a disappointed frown.**

"**You know what Billy? One day you're going to be really sorry you ever hurt her like that. She's been through more than you'll ever know. And, and I also hope, that one day soon, Beast Boy will realize how lucky he is to have a girl like her." Mammoth said as he left for his own room.**

**Billy's narrowed eyes widened.**

**Mammoth was becoming more than just a good friend to Steffauri.**

**And with that all behind him now, Billy opened Steffauri's door and waked in.**

**She wasn't yet asleep, she was still awake, sitting on her bed, as if she were actually awaiting Billy's entry.**

**She looked up as the brown haired boy blushed and walked in.**

"**What're you doing here?" Steffauri asked in a sorrowful tone.**

"**Uh, look, I- I'm really…Well, what I mean is, I-I didn't really mean any uh that stuff ah said at the party t'night." Billy finished as Steffauri got up, and looked him in the eyes.**

**First with an offended frown, and then, with a smile.**

"**Apology accepted. Good night." Steffauri finished as she led Billy to her door.**

"**Uh, you too." Billy finished as he walked off to his room, blushing heavily.**

"**Aw damn, please tell me I don't like her that way!" Billy cried out in his head as he closed his bedroom door for the night.**

"**AWW! Nice chappie! ;) I hope u all enjoyed it! This one was really fun to write, I'll have another chappie up sometime today, I'm doin' a double update, WHOOO! Please review! XD PS- 4 those od u who r a little tired of the OC's of mine. The next chappie has little to do at all with my OC's, nice break 4 u guys:) **


	7. SeeMore's Big Mistake

**Chapter-6 See-More's Big Mistake**

**Yay! 2n'd update today! WHOO! Go me! XD Anywho, I hope u all like this fic as much as I've been enjoying writing it. Now, as I said in the ast chappie, 4 all u guys that are getting a little tired of my OC's showing up 2 much, that's ok, this chappie's a nice break 4 u. Enjoy and pleeze review!**

**It was already nine forty five the next morning.**

**The rain outside was pounding incandescently on the windows, and the roof creating a harmonious melody dancing along with the deep bellowing roars of the thunder that followed.**

**Everyone in the Hive Seven and the Teen Titans were the only ones still asleep.**

**And what they didn't know, was that everyone else who'd been at the party the night before, had already left.**

**Meanwhile, in Mistress Ammoraye's dark, dingy room, her servant, the old short woman from before bowed down and approached her.**

"**My mistress. The spirit of darkness has spoken. It's first chosen victim will be unleashed later on. Everything is unfolding just as you'd planned it." The woman stated as Ammoraye came down from her tall chair and stood before the woman.**

"**Yes, my dear servant, and who might this chosen target be?" The dark woman asked as the servant woman smirked.**

"**One of the Hive Five's group. They call him, See-More." The woman replied as Ammoraye smirked and laughed.**

"**Let the first battles begin!" She said as she sent the servant away, and watched from her chair what was going on.**

**Back downstairs, most everyone except for a few people had gotten up and gone downstairs for breakfast.**

**In See-More's bedroom, Ammoraye had sent the dark spirit in to do her bidding.**

**It slithered down from a crack in the old ceiling, and floated over to See-More's bed.**

**Before he could even wake up, the dark spirit looked at the boy's sleeping form, and then to his chest, in the direction of his heart.**

**And with that, it pressed itself right into the boy's heart.**

"**AGHH! AHH! Ahhh." See-More cried out in pain, and then slowly gasped as he woke up, and got dressed in his normal uniform.**

**His once single green eye was now glowing a dark crimson color, full of hate and anger being fueled by the dark spirit that now resigned in his own heart.**

**Back downstairs, everyone was enjoying the massive plates of food that had been prepared for them.**

"**Oh yeah! This is what I needed! No more tiny ass food for me!" Mammoth exclaimed excitedly as he walked around the large buffet table, snagging at least four full plates before taking his seat once more.**

**Everyone laughed.**

"**Yeah, I know what you mean. And especially after all the crime and combat practices we've been doing, I need to kick back a little." Jinx finished as she poured herself another glass of apple juice.**

**Just then, See-More showed up, his emotionless face and burning red eye were all unfamiliar, yet suspicious to the large group.**

"**Hey See-More." Steffauri said happily as her friend took a seat next to her.**

**However, there was no real response.**

**The boy merely turned to her silently, and nodded once.**

"**O-kay?" Steffauri replied as she finished her first plate of breakfast.**

"**So, uh, what's with the creepy red eye thing dude? Upgrade to your helmet or something?" Beast Boy asked as See-More shook his head silently and just sat there.**

"**Uh, hey don't you wanna eat somethin'?" Billy asked as he handed See-More a plate. However, he held up his hand. And refused to take it.**

"**Oh well, suit yourself!" Billy replied as he gobbled down the food left on the plate.**

**Strangely enough, through the whole hour and a half spent on breakfast alone, See-More hadn't eaten a bite, or even said a word to anyone.**

**As of now, Robin was looking around the old manor, _still_ trying to look for suspicious things.**

**So far in his searches, there was nothing, however, the only strange thing he did notice was that no one else but his team and the Hive still remained in the house.**

**But he just couldn't figure out why.**

**In the large lavish parlor room of the house, Steffauri and Jinx sat by a warm fire as Gizmo sat on the floor and read several Pahoran authored books extracted from the house library.  
**

"**Hey Jinx. Why do you think See-More's acting so strangely? I mean, I've never even _seen_ him used that red eye thing in battle or it turn up in his helmet. I'm starting to think that there may be something really wrong with him." The princess finished as Jinx nodded.**

"**I'll go tlk to him if you want. I've got nothin' else better to do anyways." Gizmo replied as Jinx smiled at him.**

"**Alright, if you need us, more than likely, we'll still be in here." Steffauri finished as Gizmo nodded and left.**

"**I have to admit it myself. The pitsniffer _has_ been acting really weird ever since this morning. But I do wonder what the heck's wrong with him." Gizmo thought to himself as he started up the stairs, intending to go up to the fifth floor and find him,**

**However, See-More was found wondering around in the third floor hallway.**

"**See-More!" Gizmo called out as the cyclops turned around briefly and saw the small boy running his way.**

"**See-More. Everyone's getting worried! What the crud is going on with you anyways?" Gizmo asked as See-More just glared down at him with that one red emotionless eye.**

"**Well? Aren't you going to, oh, I don't know, SAY SOMETHING!" Gizmo cried out as See-More turned around and walked away, ignoring him completely.**

"**Come on See-More, this isn't funny!" Gizmo cried out as he caught up to him once more.**

**Just then, Kyd Wykkyd came up the third floor's steps and stopped when he heard Gizmo's voice coining See-More's name.**

"**Huh?" Wykkyd whispered to himself as he stood by one of the doors in the vast hall, waiting to see what was going to happen.**

"**That's it! I'm taking you to talk to that old housekeeper lady, she'll probably know what to do." Gizmo said as he grabbed See-More's hand and started to drag him towards the stairs.**

**But See-More began struggling.**

"**Gizmo, no! Don't be foolish! I said, leave me HERE!" See-More cried out, and before the one eyed boy even knew what he was doing, his right fist curled up tightly, and swung itself hard right into the right side of Gizmo's face.**

**Wykkyd rushed over and then slowed his motions down into a slow walk as he heard Gizmo's body hit the ground.**

**See-More's eye then switched back to green for a moment, and then red again.**

**His fist lowered as Gizmo got up to face him.**

**Even though he wasn't crying quite yet, his black eyes were watering heavily, and the lower right side of his face had a dark, nasty looking bruise on it, and blood was slowly blossoming out of the right side of his mouth.**

**He gasped as scooted back away from him. **

**Kyd Wykkyd walked over to help the child up, as he glared at his friend, he was shocked and disgusted.**

**Wykkyd just couldn't bring himself to understand it. See-More was his best friend on the team, and both on and off the job, he'd always had such a fun, laid back personality.**

**And Wykkyd would have NEVER thought See-More would harm anyone on his team without reason.**

**But he had to face the facts-He had already harmed someone on his team, and their youngest member at that.**

**He looked at Gizmo's face, and then over to See-More. **

"**Gizmo, I'm going to go get Raven to help me with him, I'll teleport you back to Jinx alright?" Wykkyd asked as Gizmo nodded weakly and Wykkyd picked him up inside his cape, and took him back to the parlor where Jinx and Steffauri still sat.**

"**Hey Wykkyd." Steffauri said as The pale boy handed Gizmo to Jinx.**

**Whom after seeing him was now gasping for breath and trying not to cry herself.**

"**Who did it?" She yelled as Kyd Wykkyd's dark eyes closed and he teleported himself to Raven's location in the library.**

**Raven was reading old spell books when Wykkyd appeared before her.**

"**Uh, can I help you?" Raven asked in her somber tone as Kyd Wykkyd seized her wrist, causing her to drop the book.**

"**Agh! Let go of me!" Raven warned as her black energy auras surrounded her hands.**

"**No wait! Raven, two of my teammates are in need of help and I need you to help me, please?" Wykkyd asked as his sexy black eyes met with her violet ones, and with that, the black auras disappeared.**

"**Alright, let's go, but just this once." Raven finished as Wykkyd nodded in thanks that they teleported themselves to the third floor hallway.**

**Where for some odd reason, See-More still stood.**

"**Raven, can you temporarily knock him out so I can get him some help?" Wykkyd asked as Raven nodded, and used her dark energy to go into See-More's head, and knock him out for at least an hour or so.**

"**AGHHH!" He cried out, as something, the dark spirit, left his body, and floated back up to the ceiling.**

"**O-kay, that was unexpected." Raven finished as Kyd Wykkyd smiled and nodded to her as he took his friend back downstairs to the infirmary.**

**Meanwhile, Mistress Ammoraye was not happy.**

"**AGH! They know! The dark spirit has escaped the victim's body! And now that those two have seen it, they'll ALL find out!" She cried as she continued to watch the groups on the monitors.**

**Meanwhile, in the infirmary, See-More had woken up a little earlier than expected, several members of each group were standing in the room making sure that he and Gizmo were alright.**

"**So guys, what sorta things was I doing?" See-more asked as everyone looked at each other, wondering who should tell him, and how he'd take it.**

**After all, Wykkyd's tale had been spread throughout both groups already.**

"**Okay, I'll tell him." Hayley said as she stepped up into the front of the group.**

"**Well, something took over you're body, and made you, uh, do some bad things to people. People being, your friends. You- uh, you kinda, punched Gizmo in the face, really, really hard. He's in the other room, nurse says he'll be okay, but we still don't know what happened to you yet." Hayley finished as See-More's eye went wide.**

"**I hurt him?" He asked meekly, trying to take it all in as best he could.**

**Hayley and a few others nodded.**

"**Don't feel bad, you weren't yourself when it happened, so it's not like you actually tried to hurt him or anything." Jinx said comfortingly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.**

"**But, why would that thing that was inside me, wanna hurt you guys at all?" see-More asked as the group looked at each other with puzzled looks.**

**Their stay in this home just kept on getting weirder and weirder.**

**2B CONINUED!**

**YAY! Long chappie! XD I hope u all enjoyed this chappie! Will update real soon! K? Now….PWEEEEZE REVIEW!**


	8. Never Going Home?

**Chapter-7 Never Going Home?**

**YAY! 3'rd Update today! Record! LOL! I'm really glad ur all enjoying this! ;) Okay, this chappie may be shorter than the others, but hey, it's summer vacation! I'll have plenty o' free time to write as many long chappies as I can! XD Enjoy!...**

**As of now, See-More was still in the care of one of the nurses in the infirmary, and he still couldn't shake away the fact that he'd harmed one of his friends out of complete impulse.**

"**What the hell was I _thinking?_" See-More thought to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands as he gazed outside the rain clouded windows.**

"**I mean, Gizmo's made us ALL mad at one point or another but, I never thought, someone, or me, would ever hurt him." The boy finished as the door to the other room opened, to reveal Gizmo.**

**His paled face was heavily bandaged on the right side, and part of the deep purple bruise was still visible. **

**See-More's eye went wide, and then he turned away so he couldn't see him.**

**See-More had pictured only a few scratches or a tiny bruise, but nothing like what he saw just then.**

"**See-More. It's okay to look you know. And I guess I forgive you, 'cause Raven and Kyd Wykkyd told me it wasn't your fault." Gizmo said weakly as he walked up a little closer to See-More, who turned around and looked at him, just trying not to cry or get sick or frustrated. (Or a combination of the three.)**

"**I-I really did that? "See-More asked as Gizmo nodded once more.**

**Meanwhile, back downstairs, it was already dinnertime, and the large groups had already started on their meal.**

**Robin looked out one of the large windows.**

"**Uh hey, after dinner, what do you guys say we head back home?" The boy wonder asked as the old servant woman's eyes went wide.**

**Mistress Ammoraye would have her head if the groups had left.**

"**Oh, heavens no! These slippery roads are murder at night! And, and the storm's only going to get worse overnight." She quickly lied as the groups shrugged and nodded.**

"**Well, that's nice of you. But, are you sure it's not too much trouble, you know, with us being here for so long?" Hayley asked as she began to dig into her mashed potatoes.**

"**No but of course not! My Mistress's home is very large, and guests are always welcome!" She finished.**

**And as soon as she'd said that, robin remembered, the Mistress. She was the host of the party, and the owner of the manor, and yet, they'd not seen her anywhere.**

"**Hey, when do we get to meet this mistress of yours anyway?" Robin asked.**

"**Oh trust me dear, you'll meet her very soon." The woman finished as she walked back into the kitchen, leaving the groups there to eat.**

**Just then, See-More and Gizmo emerged from the long spiral staircase. (I love those things! Tee-Hee!)**

"**Hey guys! It's about time you show up!" Terra said in a welcoming voice.**

**(AN-Yes, I realize every other group has left! But not Terra! Forgive me 4 that, but I need her for a few more chappies! LOL!)**

"**Hey." Was all See-More had to say.**

**Gizmo walked right over to the seat closest to Jinx and sat down.**

**She sorceress immediately wrapped her arms around him.**

"**Are you feeling any better?" She asked as Gizmo looked up at her, trying to get out of her bone crushing hug.**

"**Yeah, I'll live." Gizmo finished as Jinx smiled and let him go. **

**As the group continued with their meal, Robin gazed out the window again, everything about this place was slowly beginning to weird him out.**

**And the number one priority to him right now, was to find out who this Mistress Ammoraye was.**

**And if she was here, then why was she hiding from them?**

**About two hours later, Robin went on another one of his infamous searches across the mansion, until he'd made it to a room beside the library.**

**It looked like a child's room.**

**But thus far, the only child in the mansion was Gizmo.**

**And this, looked like a little girl's room.**

**As Robin walked inside, the old floorboards began to creak.**

**Looking around, he saw a small white crib with a pink and red frilly canopy. And on the top of the door of the room, there was a name, carved in elegant Pahoran characters.**

**The room looked as though it hadn't been used in ages; everything was dusty and covered in cobwebs, and on the walls of the uncannily large room, there were six faded spots on the red rococo style walls. **

**And from the looks of those faded spots, portraits of a family might've been hanging there before.**

**But, where was this child now? And why had the portraits been removed?**

**As of now, Robin was suspecting that this room had some connection to Mistress Ammoraye.**

**And it might help him find out who she is.**

**But right now, the question on his mind was-Were they ever going to get out?**

**2B CONTINUED!-Kinda cliffy! I know, short chappie. But this one was kind of supposed to be a prologue for another section of the fic where all the horror mystery stuff comes in! Will update soon! PLEEEEEEESE REVIEW! XD**


	9. The Story Of Nizaca Veh

**Chapter-8 The Story Of Nizaca Veh **

**Thanx 4 all the reviews guys! XD So glad ur liking this! And just a little recap of my AN at the end of the last chappie, that last chappie was a little shorter than the others because it was supposed to be somewhat of a prologue for the new section of the story that's coming, k? Enjoy!...PS, sorry I didn't review sooner, I sprained my fucking ankle (left one) AGAIN! GRRR! LOL! . **

**The next day, after having discovered the child's room, Robin continued his way across the vast manor in search of anything else suspicious.  
**

**On the next level up, he found Mistress Ammoraye's den, or what looked like her home office, which was also an uncannily large space.**

**Before entering, robin looked around the hall to make sure that no one else had followed him here.**

**It was completely clear, and with that, he entered, however, there was one person inside who could help him get the answers he needed.**

**As he looked around, he noticed that the red walls and all of the white framings adorning the walls, were in the same rococo style as the little girl's room on the level below.**

**Robin then turned and looked over towards the west side of the room, there on the wall, hung the six missing portraits from the girl's bedroom.**

**The first one, had a prim and proper looking young girl sitting in a stool.**

**Her dress was obviously of very fine quality, and she had porcelain skin, crystal blue eyes, and long black hair, which hung neatly past her breasts with little red bows on the ends.**

**Robin walked over a little closer to the painting, on the frame on a little golden panel, there was a Pahoran name engraved in it, and they were the same symbols that were on the little girl's bedroom door.**

**The next one had the little girl standing up, in the same dress, with a tall pale man with his hand on her shoulder, standing next to an elegant but stern looking woman with short black hair and black lipstick.**

**Upon looking at this one, Robin didn't really care about the remaining four portraits.**

**Not because of the girl or her father, but because of the woman in the background.**

**She was the only other woman in the portraits, so she had to be Mistress Ammoraye, without a doubt.**

**Just then, the silence was abruptly broken, as Robin harkened to the sound of something breaking.**

**And the sound was coming from the same room he was in right now.**

**He quickly whipped out his birdarangs and prepared for combat. Only to see that the culprit was the same old housekeeper from before.**

**She'd been cleaning in the Mistress's office when she knocked over a small vase.**

**Robin let out a heavy sigh and put his weapons away.**

"**Robin, what on Earth are you doing in the Mistress's office?" The woman as ked as she began to sweep up the mess.**

"**Oh uh, sorry. But, I was wondering, if you could tell me about this." Robin replied as he pointed to the portrait of the three member family.**

**The woman walked up a little closer and nodded with a smile.**

"**Robin, pull up a seat, this story may take awhile." The woman said as she and robin both grabbed a chair and sat in front of the long row of portraits.**

"**You see Robin, that woman over to the right, is My Mistress, Ammoraye Veh, her husband Dothspero, and their daughter, Nizaca." She began.**

**Robin nodded, happy he was right about the Mistress's identity.**

"**So, if you say your Mistress is the only one besides you and the other servants in the house, then, what happened to her husband and daughter?" Robin asked again, as the woman nodded and moved her chair up a little closer to the pictures.**

"**Well, Ammoraye's husband died of an unknown , but natural cause only last year, and her daughter died upon the new millennium." The woman said.**

"**But why then?" Robin asked as the woman shrugged and out her chair away. **

"**Hmm, on Pahora they say that in wealthy families their children are appeased as a sacrifice. But my Mistress would never do such a thing to her own darling kin. Especially to Nizaca." The woman finished as Robin nodded once more and looked around.**

"**So, where is your Mistress now?" Robin asked as the woman shrugged silently and continued on with her work.**

**However, Robin was still unsatisfied with her answer.**

**But, for now, he had no real choice, so he decided to just go back downstairs with the others and see what there was to do in the manor.**

**But, as of now, robin couldn't find one group anywhere, everyone was scattered throughout the mansion, all doing different things.**

**Most of the girls were outside at the pool, the guys, inside at the big screen TV playing video games, and those who weren't doing either of them were just wandering around.**

**As Robin looked out the mansion's large windows, he saw that the rain had finally stopped, and now most people were outside.**

**As Robin made his way down the last flight of stairs, he walked through the large dining room, and out to the large backyard where everyone was playing happily and just having fun.**

**However, as expected, Kyd Wykkyd and Raven were both sitting out in the shade, just talking about spell books n' such.**

"**Hey Robin, it's about fricken' time you come out!" Hayley called to him as he looked over at her with that same unsatisfied glint in his eyes.**

**As Robin shut the back door, he gazed upward at one of the uppermost windows, where a mere shadow of a tall woman stood.**

**But, this shadow looked somewhat like the silhouette of Mistress Ammoraye.**

**Meanwhile, back inside, it was indeed Mistress Ammorye standing in the window, watching her guests intently, as her servant approached her.**

"**My Mistress. Forgive me for revealing Nizaca's identity! I had to! Unless you want that meddling child finding out about- With that, Mistress Ammoraye raised her hand and silenced her servant.**

"**Quiet. I realize you did what you had to. And you're quite right, Robin is a meddling child, but he's different from the others I've dealt with before. He's the kind that won't give up. The kind I distaste the most." Ammoraye finished as she turned around to face the servant. **

"**Do you want me to do away with him, Mistress?" The servant asked as Ammoraye raised her pale hand once more.**

"**No, they'll begin to do away with each other eventually." Ammoraye replied as she continued to gaze outward towards her guests, and the towering wall of forest and woodland that adorned the back of the manor.**

"**After all, you know what they say, my friend-all in good time, all in good time." Ammoraye finished with a smirk as she walked away, and closed the curtains.**

**All of her plans were slowly coming together, and that was going to be a _big_ issue for the two teams.**

**AN TIME WHOO! .-Whoo, cliffy! I'm glad to hear ur all liking this fic! hugs! YAY! Seriously tho, I wasn't expecting much reply to this one, but I'm glad it's doing well! Thanx ya'll, u kick ass! Will update soon!**


	10. Dreams Of The Undiscovered Level

**Chapter-9 Dreams Of The Undiscovered Level **

**Thanx so much 4 all the reviews guys! . hugs! I'm really glad ur likin' it! WHOO! After this, there will probably be about ten to twelve more chappies 4 u! Enjoy!...**

**During lunch that afternoon, Robin barely touched his food, the thoughts about what the Mistress's servant had told him earlier were still haunting his mind.**

**After all, it _was_ very suspicious that this _was_ the Mistress's home, and she _was_ the one who'd invited everyone here, but no one had even caught a glimpse of her.**

**Robin then shoved his plate away and got up from the table.**

"**Robin where're you going? You haven't even finished lunch." Raven pointed out as Robin sighed and made his way to the stairs.**

"**I'll be back soon, someone else can go ahead 'n have it." Robin finished as he walked up the long spiraled staircase.**

**As BB and Cyborg fought over who'd get to have Robin's plate, despite the fact that there was a whole buffet table's worth of food in front of them.**

**Meanwhile, Robin was continuing his way down the vast halls.**

**As he walked he began to notice how the doors to every room on this level were closed, all but one.**

**Robin slowly walked back towards it, and opened the door with and almost inaudible creak.**

**The room looked eerie and dingy, like something out of an old horror film.**

**Inside, there were three large towering windows, which were about the only things illuminating the room, several bookcases, an old bassinet, which had probably belonged to the Mistress's daughter, and many other objects or papers strewn about the old room.**

**As he made his way inside, Robin found it was quite hard to keep quiet, as all of the floorboards kept creaking loudly.**

**Just then, the door swung shut behind him.**

**As the boy wonder whirled around, he saw that there was no one there. So he continued to walk through the room.**

**As he looked out the large bay windows, he could see out into the backyard- where everyone hung out often, and the large forest behind the chipped, white picket fence to the back yard.**

**But there was something else in the forest that Robin could see, possibly a house. With it's chimney poking up and out from the trees only slightly.**

**Just then, Robin harkened to other creaking noises coming from inside the room, however, as he turned around again, there was still, no one there but himself.**

**The room was actually starting to frighten Robin a little, however, he'd never admit that.**

"**Who's there! Show yourself damn it!" Robin cried out as he whipped out a pair of birdarangs and raised them to the air.**

**But at that very moment, the dark shadow spirit that had been following everyone around (and in See-More's case-possessing) appeared right beside him.**

"**AGH!" Robin cried out in shock as he stumbled backwards into a case of old papers.**

**The dark spirit then changed itself from a dark and eerie-formless blob, into a white and bluish ghost in the shape of a little girl- Nizaca Veh.**

"**W-who, are-" Robin then cut himself off at the sight of her face, and he recognized her immediately.**

"**N-Nizaca Veh?" Robin asked as he gout up to face her.**

**The girl nodded. "Uh-huh." She said as she floated over to another corner of the room, by one of the old bookcases.**

"**Robin, give this a push will you?" Nizaca asked as robin walked over slowly, and began to move the heavy object away from the wall.**

**Back behind it, there was a huge black mark, in the same shape as the bookcase.**

**But it couldn't of possibly been made by the bookcase, because as Robin walked towards the dark hole-he walked right through, and wound up in the next room.**

"**AGH!" Robin cried out as he tripped over something in the pitch black chamber.**

**Nizaca then guided Robin to the windows, and he tore open the curtains.**

**As he looked around this room, it was probably the other room's polar opposite, the other room was red, and had things cluttered everywhere. But this one, was grey, from top to bottom, and had only an old Victorian rug, and a small child's chair sitting in front of the window.**

**Robin then looked over to the other side of the room, the door was boarded up, and the black spot where the bookcase was, looked as though it's been burned through to the other side.**

"**W-what is this place?" Robin asked as Nizaca grasped Robin's hand, memories from what had happened in this room began to swim through his head at warp speed.**

**He first saw a woman talking to a little girl, and then the little girl dead, with the woman crying, then, the woman opened up several boards in the floor with her bare-bleeding hands, and then put the girl in, then, she boarded up the door, and used several packs of matches to burn a hole in the other room's wall so she could escape, and then, nothing.**

"**GAHHH!" Robin panted as his eyes shot open.**

**He sat up, and looked at his clock, it read 3:27 am. As he looked around, he saw he was still in his night attire, and still in his bed.**

**Everything he'd just seen, was all a dream.**

**But to him, it felt, and looked all too real to be a dream.**

**The house, and the Mistress, were seemingly trying to create a living hell for the two groups.**

"**we've got to get out of here." He whispered to himself as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, and lay back down for the night.**

**The next morning, Robin decided to get up, and go upstairs to the level he'd gone to in his dream, to see weather or not it actually existed.**

**And to Robin's horrifying discovery, it was.**

**And everything looked exactly as it had in the dream as well. The Mistress had to be behind it, he just knew it.**

**And he was going to find her, face to face, and he'd make sure of that.**

**AN TIME! Whoo! . Whoo-cliffy! Yay! We're almost to the ACTUAL 10'th chappie, and everyone likes it! Will update soon! **


	11. Over?

**Chapter-10 Over?**

**Yeah, I know, real short chappie title here! LOL! OK, we've made it this far! The REAL Chappie ten! YES! WHOO! XD And everyone likes it! YAY! Thanx 4 all the reviews ya'll, more chappies comin' soon! PS-I DO apologize 4 the shortness of this chappie! But you'll like it, a lot a BBxTerra, and SteffxMammoth comes after this! (And if u read the title, it says it all.)**

**Later that evening, after the groups had finished dinner, everyone had just managed to slip off and do their own thing.**

**However, some people were preparing to do things that they really didn't want to do.**

**Upstairs in her bedroom, Steffauri opened up her sky-blue suitcase, and pulled out a photo of she and Beast Boy on their first real date. **

**They'd been so happy back then, their relationship was just staring off, but the two of them never wanted it to end. However, the young princess knew all too well, that the good things never last forever.**

**_Flashback- Beast Boy had Steffauri's arm and was leading her into an old building. _**

_**Loud booming music filled the air as it drew closer and the young couple grew more and more anxious to get there.**_

"_**C'mon BB, where're we going?" Steffauri laughed as she finally opened her eyes. To find an old warehouse where an apparent rave was going on. (ie. The Warehouse from the episode 'Sisters'.)**_

"_**So, it's pretty cool, huh?" BB asked as he looked over to Steffauri whom was eagerly tugging on BB's arm to drag them into the old building.**_

"_**This is what I needed!" Steffauri cried out as she began to dance wildly and excitedly.**_

_**Her long, butt length brown hair sweeping down past her as she moved.**_

"_**Yeah! See! I told you Earth parties were fun!" Beast Boy declared as he joined her.**_

_**A little while afterwards, BB and Steffauri walked the practically empty Jump City streets until they'd reached their favorite pizza place downtown.**_

"_**Wow Steff, that's awesome!" BB commented on a story she'd just told him.**_

"_**Yeah, but Pahoran life isn't NEARLY as fun or as free as Earth life is." Steffauri finished as she devoured another slice of extra cheese pizza. Her side aligned with mountains of pepperoni.**_

_**BB shuddered as she ate it.**_

"_**Agh. How can you people STAND eating that?" BB asked as Steffauri smirked and plucked one off her pizza's side.**_

"_**Oh, do you mean, THESE?" She asked playfully as she gulped it down. BB covered his eyes, playing along with her little joke.**_

"_**Oh yeah! I almost for got something!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he pulled out a new digital camera.**_

"_**There, so we'll always remember our first date. Hey dude! Can you come over here and take this pic?" BB asked the guy at the table next to him.**_

_**The man nodded, and forever captured the shot.**_

**Back in present day, Steffauri began to cry.**

**Beast Boy used to be her very best friend. And boyfriend. He'd promised her a better life, where nothing she loved would ever be taken away.**

**But, Steffauri knew better than that.**

**She just didn't know it'd all end so soon.**

**And wit a heavy sigh, she placed the picture back into her suitcase, and went to go find Beast Boy.**

**Steffauri's heart was heavy, she didn't want to do this. But it was the only way.**

**Beast Boy had been ignoring her most of the time, and constantly thinking and talking about Terra. And it had worried her enough. Actions had to be taken.**

**Just then, BB found himself on the staircase, right in front of Steffauri.**

**The room fell silent.**

"**Beast Boy, I have something I need to talk to you about, now." Steffauri began as BB nodded once and stood before her. **

"**Beast Boy, I'm so, so sorry. But, it's over, b-between us." She finished, as her brown eyes began to burn with tears.**

**BB's eyes went wide.**

"**B-but Steff! Why?" He asked in a hurtful tone as Steffauri turned away from him and started to cry.**

"**B-because Beast Boy! Ever since she's come back it's Terra this and Terra that! You never even THINK about our relationship anymore! So, I-I'm sorry." She replied as BB rushed to her, and tried to place his hand on her shoulder. **

**Only to have it brushed away coldly.**

"**I-I'm sorry Beast Boy! I-I just can't do this anymore!" Steffauri cried, as she ran off to her room, and cried harder.**

**While Beast Boy just stood there, in shock and grief.**

**After those two long years of happiness between them, the bond had finally been broken, by the one whom desired future happiness the most.**

**But, maybe it was meant to be. Maybe Terra should've been with Beast Boy. Maybe, everything happens for a reason.**

**But-Why this way?**

**AN TIME! WHOO! . AWWW! (Tears!) Sad chappie, huh! Cheer up BB & Steff! New love will come soon! More chappies on the way real soon! (PS-If this chappie reminded u of a love oneshot, ur not alone! Tee-Hee!)**


	12. The Mistress Revealed

**Chapter-11 The Mistress Revealed**

**Okay, just 2 let u all know b4 we start, all of the violent adventurous crap starts happening AFTER the very next chappie! K! Cause I know we've all been lookin' forward to that! LOL! Enjoy!...PS-I have now redeemed myself from the last really short chappie! LOL! .**

**Beast Boy couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it.**

**Steffauri, his long time girlfriend, and best friend, had now broken their strong bonds. And he knew that deep down, he'd have to face facts. **

**What's done is done, and there was no way to change it.**

"**How, how could this happen. I mean, yeah I'm happy Terra's back but, I think Steffauri took it the wrong way." BB thought to himself as he sat alone in his bedroom, looking over an old scrapbook he and Steffauri had made the year before.**

**It really took him back, to all the good times where the two of them thought that nothing bad would ever happen to them. That their relationship would last a lifetime, and that they'd both find true happiness.**

**But for the both of them-It was all just empty memories, now.**

**Meanwhile, downstairs, Robin and Hayley were having a talk about the dream he'd had the previous night, and how Robin had found out it was entirely true.**

"**So, your telling me that this mystery room you told me about in your dream, it really exists?" Hayley asked as she gave him a puzzled glare.**

"**I'm positive. The day after I had that dream, I walked down the hallway on the very top floor, and there it was, everything it had been in the dream, it was in there as well." Robin finished as Hayley nodded and continued to follow him to the old room.**

**In the elevator, Hayley gazed upward at the little dial that told them which floor they were on.**

**As of now, it read 'Floor #9'.**

"**Holy crap! How far up does this thing go?" Hayley asked as it finally came to a stop on Floor #13.**

**As the two stepped out, Hayley looked around, everything was dusty and old in that hallway, and the only bright thing was the long red and gold trimmed carpet/rug adorning the old wood floors.**

"**Wow, this place really is kinda creepy looking." Hayley commented as something, brushed past her.**

**She immediately whirled around, to see nothing.**

**It was just as her sister had described it after her first encounter with the dark shadow spirit.**

**Hayley quickly clung her arms around Robin's shoulders and looked back again, still, nothing.**

**Robin looked back at her quizzically.**

"**Uh, Hayley, what're you doing?" He asked as she slowly let go.**

"**Robin, there's something up here, I felt it!" She said in a cautious whisper as Robin gave her another puzzled glare before looking down the opposite side of the hall.**

**And there was still nothing.**

"**No there isn't. Look, do you see anything?" Robin asked as Hayley looked down in the direction in which he was pointing.**

"**Oh." Hayley sighed in relief as Robin led the them to the room from his dream.**

**But just as the boy wonder reached out to turn the knob of the door, another door on the opposite side of the hall, and about three doors down, opened, and then slammed shut. **

**Without a soul in sight.**

**The two immediately jumped back and faced the hall, by the window on the other side, the two saw a tall, shadowy figure, obviously female, pass by it.**

**Robin's eyes went wide as soon as he saw her silhouette by the window.**

**And he recognized her to be the Mistress from the old portrait that he'd been practically dying to identify.**

"**FREEZE!" Robin cried out as he ran fir the window, and tossed a birdarang right towards the shadow.**

**However, all it did was break a small hole in the window.**

"**WHAT?" He cried out angrily, as the ghost of little Nizaca Veh appeared before him, dressed in one of her mother's old dresses.**

"**I'm sorry robin. But I cannot allow you to harm my mother." Nizaca said with an angry look on her face, as she caught sight of Hayley.**

"**And who is she, NO ONE is _ever_ to venture up to Level #13, and live to tell the tale!" Nizaca snapped as Robin gave her an angered glare.**

"**Oh my God. Th-this is _exactly_ how he'd described everything! But, the little girl seemed nicer, from Robin's perspective anyway." Hayley thought to herself as she approached the two.**

**Now girl, I'm going to tell you right now, that everything I put into Robin's mind that night is true, but I really suggest you don't be so foolish as to go in there. After all, mother may get testy, and you'll wind up rotting under the floorboards as well." Nizaca warned as she herded them into the elevator.**

"**Remember Robin, and girl, stay clear, of Level #13!" Nizaca warned before disappearing into thin air, and leaving her mother's dress to lay limply on the ground.**

"**Uh, o-kay. I think we'd better go!" Hayley said as Robin took one last look at the dark hallway before deciding to leave with her.**

**But as soon as Robin got downstairs, little did he know, that the one he'd been wanting to meet, was already there.**

"**_Ding!"_ The elevator's bell sounded as it took the two back down to the first level.**

**Cyborg was there to greet them, with a wide smile on his face.**

"**Cyborg? What're you-" Robin began as Cyborg raised his hand and began to speak.**

"**Look, you see that room over there?" He started as he pointed to the large sitting-room next to them.**

"**Uh, yeah, what about it?" Robin asked as Cy gazed in.**

"**That lady Ammoraye or something who's throwin' the party's in there. And she's way cool!" Cyborg finished as Robin's eyes widened.**

**He was infuriated, he'd expected to meet face to face with Mistress Ammoraye, but, not in such a simple non-actiony sort of way. (Again…MY word! LOL!)**

"**You're kidding, right?" The boy wonder replied as he and Hayley followed Cy into the sitting-room.**

**Mistress Ammoraye was sitting in a large towering chair with a red velvet upholstery. (Shocker! Is there ANYTHING in there that's NOT red?)**

**Gizmo was sitting on her lap, with her left arm wrapped around him. Jinx and Steffauri were checking out all of her old Pahoran garb, and the boys were looking at pretty much any photograph that involved one of her prettier,_ female_ kin. **

**Just then, Mistress Ammoraye looked to the door, and smiled as she set Gizmo back down on the floor.**

"**Ah Cyborg, are these two Hayley and Robin?" She asked kindly as she got up to face them.**

"**Yep. Well guys, Ammoraye said she wanted to talk to you, so I'll leave ya'll alone, okay?" Cyborg finished as he left the pair with the Goth-like woman.**

**Then, Robin came up closer to the Mistress, and whispered to her- "I know about Level #13." **

**Ammoraye's eyes then grew from kind to angry, and she opened a door to another room.**

"**I think we'd best carry on our little conversation into the next room, shall we?" Ammoraye asked as the three filed in, and Ammoraye closed the door behind them.**

"**Now, you were saying about Level #13? Yes. Well, I _already knew_ that you knew of the whereabouts of Level #13. My daughter, that little dark spirit, already told me you were there. But my question is, why?" Ammoraye finished as she took a seat.**

**Robin then stood up to face her once more.**

"**Because. For some reason, I've been having all these crazy nightmares about another existing floor, and then, I just went to go see if it was true, and, there it was." Robin answered, trying hard to not let his anger get ahead of him.**

"**Hmm. Well, sounds reasonable enough to believe. However, there is a curse, placed upon this house on the day of my daughter's death." Ammoraye replied coolly.**

"**A-_curse_?" Hayley said, her tone full of disbelief. **

"**Yes, a curse. When my daughter died, the curse said that whoever enters this home in a group, only one or two, sometimes every person receives those dreams or signs. And now, it's happening, but, the last part of the curse, you'll have to figure it out on your own." Ammoraye finished as the two heroes before her rose.**

"**But, how the hell are we supposed to figure out the curse if we don't even know where to look?" Robin asked as Ammoraye led them to the door.**

"**Oh, believe me my dear, you'll find out soon enough." Ammoraye finished as she opened the door and let the two out.**

"**So, what do you think it means?" Hayley asked as Robin looked outside on of the windows, deep in thought.**

**He really didn't like Ammoraye's hints, and, what _was_ going to happen?**

**As of now, Robin didn't even want to know.**

**AN TIME! WHOO!-Cliffy one! . Glad u guys are all liking this! Keep reviewing! Will update soon! Reveiws please! **


	13. Cookies Of Evil! LOL!

**Chapter-12 Cookies Are Evil! LOL!**

**So SORRY! 4 the shortness of this chappie! But, there will be much longer ones after! . PS-about the crappy title chappie, flame me 2 high heaven if u want! LOL! OH WTH Enjoy!**

**As of now, Robin and Hayley had finished their little 'chat with the Mistress, and were now sitting on one of the large couches by the large bay windows.**

**The Mistress's servant had been handing out cookies by the pile and everyone was still going for 'em.**

"**So, Robin. What do you think she meant when she said something was going to happen soon?" Hayley asked as she and Robin took a few more cookies from the tray.**

**Robin then gazed over to where the Mistress and her servant now sat. **

**They weren't actually _doing_ anything out of the ordinary, but Robin already knew that something was up, and it wasn't going to be something good.**

"**I don't know. But we'd better keep our eyes peeled in case they decide to- Robin was then cut off as he looked over to the ouch the Mistress and the servant had been sitting in only seconds ago-It was empty.**

"**Robin, are you okay?" Hayley asked as she handed him one of her cookies.**

"**Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. It's just all this crap about the Mistress is really getting on my nerves is all." Robin replied as he took another bite from his cookie.**

**However, the cookies made by Ammoraye's servant were different.**

**And soon enough, people started to acknowledge it.**

"**Uh guys, I feel funny." Gizmo said in a whisper as he sighed slowly and collapsed to the floor.**

"**Yeah, me too." BB piped up as he and a few others fainted.**

**Robin was still awake, but the last thing he saw before he fainted, was the smirking face of the Mistress, sweeping into the room with her faithful servant at her side.**

"**You." Was all Robin had to say before he passed out as well.**

"**So, did the plans work as well as I'd hoped?" Ammoraye asked as her servant nodded and smiled maliciously.**

"**So, what do you propose we do with them now?" The servant asked as Ammoraye's black lips curled into a vicious smile.**

"**Hmm. I know, we'll need to take them out into the forest though. The deepest part of the forest, in separate groups." Ammoraye began as her servant raised a confused eyebrow, and then turned to face her.**

"**Mistress, where are you going with this?" She asked as Ammoraye glared briefly to her.**

"**Well my dear friend, what I mean is, I'm going to do what I did with everyone else…Let the battles for survival begin!" Ammoraye said evilly, as she and her servant began the tedious process of hauling everyone out into the woods.**

**AN TIME!-See, like I said, short ass chappie! . LOL! I promise though, the ones after this next chappie will be MUCH longer! PWEEEZE REVIEW! **


	14. Prologue The Battle For Survival Begins

**Chapter-13 Prologue- The Battle For Survival Begins **

**YAY! Thanx 4 all ur reviews guys! And thanx 4 baring with me through the last shitty chapter! LOL! . Enjoy!…..PS-This chappie WILL be short as well because it IS basically the prologue to a whole new section of the fic starting, K! But as promised, all of the chappies so come will be longer!**

**Hours and hours had gone by since Ammoraye and her servant woman had dumped the Titans and the Hive in the woods, and as previously stated, they had been split up into groups.**

**They say that surviving in a group is often easier than surviving alone, however, having the groups that they did, everything about this trip was going to be a living hell.**

**The groups…..#1-Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, BB #2-Mammoth, Cyborg, Raven #3-Starfire, Terra, Jinx #4-Kid Flash, Billy, See-More #5-Robin, and Steffauri.**

**Meanwhile, from back inside the confines of her manor, Mistress Ammoraye was watching the monitors in a dark room, awaiting any movement at all from the teams.**

"**So, have any of them at all reacted yet?" The servant asked as she poured she and Ammoraye some tea.**

"**No. But have patience, after all, their battle to survive, is only just beginning." Ammoraye finished as she looked over towards the line of monitors once again.**

**"So, this group is persistant, what do you think will become of them during this little test of yours?" The servant asked as Ammoraye looked on.**

**"Hmm, I honestly think it depends." Ammoraye replied in a whisper.**

**"Um, depends on what exactly?" The servant asked once more, this time expecting a less cryptic answer.**

**"Well, if they can survive working together despite their various differences. After all, failure to do so is what did all those others in. So, we'll just have to wait and see. After all, only time will tell." Ammoraye finished as she stared off into the darkness of the room.**

**AN TIME!-YES! I realize that this is the shortest fuckin' chappie you'll EVER read from me ever! LOL! But, as the chappie's title says, it IS a prologue! However… I WILL update again later today so ya'll can actually read a longer, more important chappie! Tee-Hee! . I'll update later! Please leave reviews with requests 4 chappies if u want! I'll see what I can work with!**


	15. Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, And BB

**Chapter-14 Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, and Beast Boy**

**Okay, like I promised, I AM redeeming myself by writing longer chappies! WHEE! . Lol! Okay, these next five chappies (Or more) will be very long 4 u, and they'll all be centered around the groups I listed in the previous prologue chapter thingy! Tee-Hee! Glad 2 hear ur all enjoying it! PWEEZE REVIEW:) **

**Back inside Mistress Ammoraye's manor, she and her faithful servant Hirra (Yay! I finally gave her a name! LOL!) were still sitting anxiously by the monitors waiting for some sign of movement.**

"**My Mistress, are you certain that the mixtures we put into those cookies wasn't _too _potent?" Hirra asked as she removed the empty tea tray from the table.**

**Of course not Hirra." Ammoraye said coolly as she raised her hand and gestured for her servant to approach her.**

"**Oh, dare I question you, but how do you know for sure?" Hirra asked as she and Ammoraye gazed upward to one of the monitors.**

"**Because, this group is already beginning to stir." The dark woman said devilishly as she pointed a long black fingernail to the third monitor down.**

**It showed a bird's eye-view of Kyd Wykkyd, Beast Boy, and Gizmo.**

**They were still half asleep, and covered in small sticks, dirt and other debris from being dragged out into the forest so far.**

_**In the woods…..**_

"**Agh, where am I?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed his head, and plucked a few little twigs from his spiky green hair.**

**As the changeling looked around, he saw he was not alone.**

**Right next to him, on both sides, lay Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd. Actually, despite the long way they'd been drug through the woods, Wykkyd looked as though nothing had happened, and he was sleeping rather peacefully.**

**Gizmo on the other hand, was laying on his back, with his arms and legs sprawled out in all different directions; his tiny face was contorted from either pain or just having a bad dream. (Hmm, could be both…)**

**Beast Boy then stood up, and looked around.**

**The forest was so dense, that even now in the early afternoon, the very back of the forest from here looked like nothing but a pitch black hole.**

**Fortunately though, they'd been dropped in a clearing, so it'd be kind of easy for them to get back there if they ventured out and got separated.**

**Just then, Beast Boy her a small, almost inaudible moan coming from behind him.**

**As he slowly turned around, he saw Gizmo sit up and brush the twigs and dirt from his body.**

"**You okay?" BB asked as he turned back to the pair.**

**Gizmo nodded tiredly as he stood up. However, something didn't feel quite right to him.**

**As he reached his tiny arm back, he felt nothing-His tech had been removed, even the small control panel on the front of his suit had been taken away.**

"**AGH! My crud munchin' tech's gone!" Gizmo cried out as Wykkyd rose from his fitful sleep and eyed the group wearily.**

**BB then reached into his pocket, and then the other. They were both empty.**

"**My communicator's gone!" BB exclaimed as Gizmo and Wykkyd searched for their Hive communicators as well but, no luck. **

"**What the hell is this crazy lady tryin' to do?" Beast Boy asked himself in a whisper.**

"**Well duh! Isn't it obvious?" Gizmo began as he approached Beast Boy, whom didn't seem to be catching on so fast.**

"**What?" BB asked as he turned to face the child.**

"**Ammoraye's separated us. But she did it on purpose, and then she and that weirdo servant lady took away all our ways of communication so we'll _stay_ separated, until we're able to find each other, or the way out." Gizmo finished as BB nodded with a less confused stare.**

"**Well, we'd better get moving, looks like rain's coming." Wykkyd replied as he pointed upward to the slowly clouding sky.**

**Back in the mansion, Hirra and Ammoraye were looking to the monitors that wielded Gizmo, BB and Wykkyd's path right now.**

"**Hmm, hmm. You know Hirra. This never gets old. However, doing the same things each time does loose it's pleasures rather quickly." Ammoraye said with a disappointed stare as she looked to her daughter's portrait.**

"**Why must you stare at me that way? I'm doing this all for you. After all, the more sacrifices you have, the better chance you'll have at getting out and coming home again." Ammoraye finished as Hirra looked at her Mistress with a surprised yet confused look.**

**(Hey! You'd do the same thing if one of your friends was talking to a picture! Lol! .)**

**Back out in the woods, the group was slowly growing more tired, and impatient.**

**Beast Boy had been leading them for almost thirty minutes, and they were still getting nowhere.**

**Kyd Wykkyd then looked upwards.**

"**Agh, it's so dark with all of the leaves and tree branches up there you can't even see the sky anymore." He said idly as he turned to them, and then teleported himself up onto the to of one of the taller trees there.**

**As he opened up his cape, and stood on the widest possible branch, he gazed outward in every direction.**

**He could see Ammoaye's mansion, it was getting rather far away, but as he looked to the direction opposite of that, he was shocked to see that it looked as though this heel hole Ammoraye called a forest had nearly no end in sight.**

**With a heavy sigh, the pale boy teleported himself back down to the ground below.**

"**So, did you see anything that'll be helpful at all?" Gizmo asked as Wykkyd rejoined his group.**

"**Well, the best news I can give is that the manor looks a lot farther away then from where we started, and the bad news, is that I saw no end to the woods thus far." Wykkyd sighed as BB and Gizmo groaned.**

"**Well, we'd better keep on walking." Beast Boy said as he gestured for the pair to follow him.**

_**6-hours later……**_

"**My feet hurt!" Gizmo whined, wishing so fondly that Ammoraye hadn't taken away his tech, otherwise he'd be flying rather than walking.**

**Now, the group could see quite a good bit of the sky in some sections at least.**

**As of now, they all looked up to see that the sun was starting to set.**

"**Hey, anyone have a watch?" BB asked as the group sighed, and came up empty.**

"**No, but I'll bet it's somewhere near six or seven o'clock." Gizmo said with a yawn as they continued walking.**

**As the group continued on for another hour or two, the sun had already det, much faster than anticipated. **

**And everyone was insisting they stop for the night.**

"**Beast Boy, I really think we should stop and rest for the night. And besides, I'm sick of carrying sixty extra pounds on my back!" A very frustrated Kyd Wykkyd fumed as he gestured to Gizmo, whom was sleeping soundly on his back. **

**BB then yawned and agreed.**

"**Yeah, maybe you're right, we can get more done tomorrow." The green boy said as He sat down, followed By Wykkyd whom gently let Gizmo fall to the ground, relieved he'd not have to carry him around anymore tonight.**

**About only five minutes or so slowly passed, and Kyd Wykkyd had already fallen asleep, but Beast Boy just couldn't.**

**He was laying on the cold ground, wide awake as he gazed up to the solid half moon above him.**

"**We've just gotta get out of here." He said to himself as he tried to get back to sleep for the night.  
**

**Early the next morning, the team was already up, their stomachs aching with hunger.**

"**Aww man. I'm hungry!" BB exclaimed as the three of them harkened to the loud clap of thunder from in the distance. **

**As they looked up, they saw that the same spot where they'd looked at the wonderful shimmering moon last night, was now all dark somber storm clouds.**

"**Crap." Wykkyd said to himself as they started walking once more.**

**Only a few moments later though, a drop of rain hit the ground, then another, and another, until it began pouring.**

"**Agh! Let's go find a fuller tree to hide under or something!" BB suggested as he and his two comrades ran for it.**

**Just then, Gizmo tripped on something, and landed face first into a puddle of water and mud.**

"**Hey guys!" Gizmo called as BB and Wykkyd groaned and went back to get their friend/teammate.**

"**What the hall did you trip on anyway?" BB asked as he grabbed Gizmo up from the ground, and then examined the place where his small footprints ended.**

**There, wedged into a small hole in the ground was what looked like a leaf and moss covered rock.**

"**Ah, just a rock, forget about it." Wykkyd suggested, as BB bent down and began to wipe the "rock" clean.**

"**Hey, there's a hole, no _two _holes in this rock." BB exclaimed as Wykkyd took a closer look as well.**

"**Oh man. I don't think that's a rock." Wykkyd said as he grabbed the object and forcibly pulled it out of the ground.**

**There, in Wykkyd's hand, lay a partially intact _human skull._**

"**Let's get out of here!" The mud covered Gizmo wailed as Kyd Wykkyd dropped the skull, and he and BB turned to run with the youngest group member.**

**Back in the mansion, Ammoraye's attention was fixated on the monitor with the abandoned skull on it.**

"**Hmm, one of our first victims I suppose. I am sorry if it frightened them a little but, they'll all wind up that way before they're able to escape." Ammoraye said idly as she took another sip of tea.**

**Meanwhile, Wykkyd, Beast Boy, and Gizmo had found a lovely series of weeping willow trees to hide under as the storm passed.**

"**Gizmo your filthy." Wykkyd said in a rather serious yet idle tone.**

"**Well yeah! I fell into a razzin' frazzin' mud puddle! What'd you expect?" Gizmo replied as Wykkyd began to wipe the mud off of Gizmo's face.**

**His red eyes then widened as he wiped mud from Gizmo's left cheek.**

**There on the side of his face, was a rather nasty looking cut from his lower jaw to almost his forehead. **

"**What?" Gizmo asked as Wykkyd looked at his face one more.**

"**Hmm. It's nothing. Just a little cut. Nothing major." The pale boy finished as he continued to wipe the grime from Gizmo's face.**

"**We're never getting out of here, are we?" BB sighed hopelessly as he sank down into his seat against the large tree trunk.**

"**Don't be impatient Beast boy. Everything has an end to it somewhere, of course we'll get out." Kyd Wykkyd said as he and gizmo sat next to Beast Boy, whom nodded approvingly.**

"**So, should we rest again until the storm let's up? You know, get up our strength for later?" Wykkyd asked once more as BB shrugged and then nodded as he too laid back against the hard ground.**

"**Maybe Wykkyd's right. After all, pretty much everything _does_ have an end. And besides, we're sure to get out soon, right?" BB asked himself as he began to drift off into a deep sleep.**

**About two or three hours later, BB awoke, as he looked around, he saw that there was a little light shining down from the trees above, and that the harsh storm had finally ceased. **

**But as he looked back to the ground beneath the tree next to him, he saw that his group was nowhere to be found.**

"**Shit!" BB said to himself as he shot up from his sitting place to call for them.**

"**GUYS! HEY! GIZMO! KYD WYKKYD!" He yelled out as another voice followed. A familiar one.**

"**WE'RE OVER HERE CRUD HEAD!" Gizmo yelled as BB followed his voice, through a large patch of bushes.**

"**WHERE!-WHOA!" BB cried out as he fell through the buses, and into a soft patch of grass. **

"**Huh?" BB said quizzically as he got up, dusted off, and looked to his surroundings.**

**He was no longer in the dingy, dark, and lifeless part of the forest.**

**He was now sitting on the lush bank of a clear, shallow river.**

"**Holy crap. A-am I dreaming?" Beast boy asked as Wykkyd looked over to him and got up to face him.**

"**Nah. That's just what we thought when we got here." Kyd Wykkyd replied as BB finally realized that the young teleporter was only clad in a pair of navy blue boxer shorts.**

"**Uh…Why the _hell_ are you running around in your underwear?" BB asked as Wykkyd looked over to the large tree, where he and Gizmo's clothes lay airing out.**

"**Because, after we found this place, we figured, ah, what the hell, the clothes needed a good washing anyways." The pale boy replied as he and BB looked over to the river, where Gizmo was standing, only clad in his blue boxers as well.**

"**There's one!" The small child cried out as he dove in a little deeper, only to come up seconds later, empty handed.**

"**What's he doing?" BB asked as he too removed his clothes and soaked them in the river.**

"**You think that'll answer your question?" Wykkyd asked as a soaking wet Gizmo walked up to them, a look of frustration set upon his face.**

"**I can't catch anything Wykkyd! I told you, we need bait or something!" Gizmo cried out as Beast Boy walked over to the river's edge, to find several fairly sizable fish swimming by.**

"**Oh, I can catch those pretty easily!" BB bragged as he transformed himself into a bear and began to swat passing fish out of the water and onto the shore.**

"**Impressive." Gizmo admitted with a nod as BB climbed out of the water and transformed back into his normal self.**

"**See!" He exclaimed as Wykkyd and gizmo smirked.**

"**C'mon let's get a fire going." Kyd Wykkyd said as he gathered a few sticks to start and keep it going.**

"**You know, this might not be all bad. After all, it was kinda funny when we picked up that skull last night!" BB pointed out as Wykkyd smiled, and finally got the fire to light.**

"**Alright, let's get these fish cooking!" Wykkyd said as Gizmo brought some of the catch over to his friend.**

**As they watched their dinner cook, Beast boy and the other two began to wonder, how we're their friends doing? Were they hurt? And, would they ever be reunited and get out alive?**

**AN TIME! YAY! XD-See! I promised ya'll a longer chappie! Okay, I worked real hard on this, and it's over 3,000 words! So PWEEEZE LEAVE REVEIWS GUYZ! (Tears!) . Will update soon! **


	16. Raven, Mammoth, and Cyborg

**Chapter-15 Mammoth, Cyborg, and Raven**

**YAY! Nuther long chappie 4 u guys! I'm Really glad 2 hear ur all likin' this! . (Which was obvious from the big ass load o' reviews 4 the last chappie!) hugs 4 all! But still, I'm sorry about the rather delayed update for the last chappie and this one! But, it's cause I had stuff 2 do and I partied hard about two days ago! LOL! If you know KyuubiSama201, it was her party! Tee-Hee! Happy Sweet Sixteen Cenica! LOL! Enjoy!...**

**As of now, pretty much everyone in the separated groups had regained consciousness, and were all still trying to find their way out of the dense forest.**

**Now, on the South Western section of the woodland, Mammoth, Raven, and Cyborg were walking aimlessly down a cleared path, with Raven in the lead.**

"**This is taking for EVER!" Mammoth bellowed as he stopped to pick some berries from a nearby bush.**

**Cyborg was amongst the first to notice, due to the incandescent rustling of the bush's leaves coming from behind him.**

"**All right! FOOD!" Cy cried out as he pounced onto the prickly bush next to the hulking villain.**

**Raven then abruptly stopped and turned around to see what exactly the two boys were up to.**

"**Uh, what're you doing?" Raven asked as the two boys, whom now had reddish purple smears covering their faces from the berries, which they had stripped clean from the unfortunate raspberry bush.**

"**Eatin'." Mammoth replied, trying to sound innocent.**

"**Eating _what_ exactly?" The somber girl asked as she walked over to the bush, and then glanced over to her two 'comrades.'**

"**I dunno. But they kinda looked like wild raspberries t' me." Cyborg replied as he shrugged.**

"**And, just how do you know these berries _aren't poisonous_?" Raven asked as the two boys eyed each other, without care.**

"**Uh, we don't know." They replied idly at the same time, as a sudden pang of illness struck the two of them.**

_** 10-Minutes Later…..**_

**As Raven leaned with her back to a large column of bushes, puking sounds could be easily heard from the other side.**

"**Oh God!" Cyborg groaned as he resumed his puking.**

"**Lord help those poor fish." Raven said as she gazed over to the river where they'd been 'relieving themselves of the evil berries.' (Tee-Hee!)**

**Meanwhile, back up on the North Western part of the forest, on the same river…..**

"**Aw crap!" An agitated Beast Boy groaned as Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo stepped over to him.**

"**What?" Wykkyd asked emotionlessly as BB stood up and presented himself- His prized belt was now missing from his uniform.**

"**Aww so you lost your stinkin' belt! Just get a new one when we get out of here!" Gizmo suggested as he and his other two teammates crossed back through the thick brush and back out onto the path.**

"**You mean IF we ever get outta here." BB whispered solemnly to himself as he brushed some tiny leaves from his uniform.**

**But little did the green changeling know, that loosing his belt, might have been just what they needed to locate one of the other groups.**

**Back up in Ammoraye's mansion…..**

"**M'lady, shouldn't we be concerned?" Hirra began as Ammoraye raised an eyebrow.**

"**Concerned? Why? What for?" Ammoraye asked quizzically as she looked away from the wall-mounted monitors.**

"**Because, one from the first group has lost a possession in the river." Hirra pointed out.**

**However, her foolish Mistress wasn't quite getting it, and was taking her servant's warning as merely mindless complaining.**

"**And, your point?" Ammoraye asked coldly as Hirra's look hardened.**

"**Well, the green one's belt is floating down to the South Western part of the river, and that's where one of the other groups is. And if they're following the river, they'll see it, and KNOW automatically that one of theirs is close by!" Hirra blurted out as Ammoraye remained clam.**

"**Hmm. Interesting theory, dear one. However, I say, that we just let nature take it's course, and see what happens." Ammoraye finished as Hirra stood up and bowed to her, with her hands at her sides.**

"**Yes Mistress." Was all she had to say before she took back her seat.**

**Back in the forest…..**

"**Oh man! That's the last fucking time I eat wild wood food!" Mammoth said as he held back another horrendous round of puke.**

"**Good." Raven stated as she sauntered past them.**

**And just as the servant Hirra had predicted, the three of them were taking the path right next to the river, when something shiny caught Mammoth's eye.**

"**Hey, what's that?" Mammoth exclaimed as he held his hand to his face, and eyed the shimmering object, wedged between two rocks in the river's mighty current. **

"**I don't know, but if it'll help us get _any_ closer at ALL to getting out of here, then let's go check it out." Raven said as she and the two boys made their way down the muddy bank and into the swiftly flowing river.**

**Cyborg however, was the one to actually go in and retrieved it, and both of his eyes went wide when he saw what it was.**

**As he took several large steps, and exited the river, his eyes were still wide, with both worry, and renewed hope for escaping the forest.**

"**So, what was it?" Raven asked as she removed her hood from her sweaty face.**

"**I-it's-BB's belt." Cyborg announced as the pair's eyes also grew wide.**

"**Wait a minute! That belt, it was being carried here from the North Western part of the woods! So that means we'll only have to go a few hours more until we're far up enough!" Raven cried out as they tore off running.**

**Back in the manor……Ammoraye brought her fist down hard onto the table, toppling over the half full tea cups.**

"**AGH! I can't believe it! Your theory was-right." Mistress Ammoraye admitted, cooling down as Hirra smirked triumphantly from the opposite side of the room.**

"**But what of it my Mistress? After all, there really aren't any traps but the ones prisoners before them out there. So how are we going to defeat this little problem?" Hirra asked once more as another devious smirk curved out from Ammoraye's black lipstick.**

"**Hmm, now, now, they think that now they've got us cornered, but all they've done is changed the rules to our little game." Ammoraye said coldly as she and her servant continued to watch the groups on the wall monitors. **

**Back out in the woods, Raven, Mammoth, and Cyborg were getting ever closer to the riverside location where Gizmo, BB, and Wykkyd were only moments ago.**

**However, the first group was already heading out, and away from their slowly approaching friends. **

**About an hour or so later, Raven, Mammoth and Cy finally reached the place where Wykkyd, Gizmo, and BB had stopped to rest, however, they left their fire going, probably so another group could find their place.**

"**Oh shit!" Cyborg shouted as he pounded a tree nearby.**

"**Aw come on! They were just here!" Mammoth cried out, with the same amount of anger and frustration as Cyborg.**

**Just then, Raven noticed a trail of footprints, all heading out from that area, and to a certain path.**

"**Guys!" Raven shouted, attempting to get the anger-blinded boys' attention.**

"**WHAT?" They both thundered at once.**

"**Look." Raven began as she pointed down at the trail of footprints that led to another path.**

"**Well what're we waitn' for? Let's go!" Cy shouted as he and Mammoth blasted through the bushes and waited for Raven, whom shook her head shamefully as she walked in tow with them. **

"**Look, the path continues down this way." Raven pointed out as they followed her…..For hours.**

"**Rae, we've been walkin' to nowhere for almost four fucking hours! Let's just please take a break!" Cyborg pleaded as the hovering girl before them touched back down to Earth to walk.**

"**Fine, but right after that we're back to walking, no complaints!" The dark one warned as the two boys nodded and sat back down with great sighs of relief.**

**Finally Raven decided to sit down with them, and with that, their quick break, turned into a hazy slumber.**

**About two or three hours later, Raven was the first one to wake, as she looked around, she saw that it was nearly pitch black, except for the full moon illuminating the forest from the dead trees above them.**

**As she turned around, as she turned around, she saw that Mammoth and Cyborg were still fast asleep, and snoring so loudly she doubted that anything in that forest would sleep that night.**

**Finally, she took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs- "WAKE UP!" And as she did so, birds and small animals from the trees above flew off and/or scurried about to find a safer place.**

"**Agh, what time is it?" Mammoth bellowed as he got up and stretched.**

"**I don't know, but by now the other groups are sure to be sleeping, so we'll be able to catch up, and if we're lucky we'll find one of them. Let's go." Raven ordered as Cy and Mammoth got up and continued to follow her.**

**Back in the mansion…..**

"**Hmm, rather smart young lady, isn't she?" Mistress Ammoraye asked as she began to twiddle her thumbs in front of the monitors.**

"**Yes, if they're lucky, do you think that they'll manage to escape?" Hirra asked cautiously. After all, her Mistress was easily angered when she was told there was a flaw in her plans.**

**However, she didn't this time.**

"**No, of course not. They'll wind up like all the others. At first they'll think that their friendship will propel them to the end, but it takes much more than that, and in a few days time, they'll be begging to _kill one another_!" Ammoraye said grimly as she reflected on her previous victim's actions.**

**Back in the forest…….**

**Mammoth had stopped the group to take care of some 'business' and Raven was already getting fed up with her two teammates.**

"**Phew! That was a good one, I wrote my whole name!" Mammoth exclaimed as he zipped up his fly, and watched as Raven shook her head once more.**

**Meanwhile, only about a mile or so away, Beast Boy, Kyd Wykkyd, and Gizmo were all fast asleep in a small, brush covered area.**

**And the second group was slowly coming their way.**

"**Agh, Raven, I'm serious, we're NEVER gonna find another group out he-" Cyborg then cut himself off as he heard the ground of small twigs snapping, and grass rustling. **

**He then whipped out his sonic cannon, and prepared to shoot.**

**However, Raven had a better way to find out what it was.**

**She led the two boys slowly near the grass covered area, and then into it, and all of them, including Raven (shockingly enough) began to beam with happiness.**

"**Okay, _now_ we can sleep, and we'll all try and find the others in the morning" Raven finished as she and the other two boys found empty spaces in the brush to sleep in for the night.**

**As Raven began to dream, she saw Steffauri, she looked slightly dazed. She was slowly walking up onto a porch of a lovely looking home, and it looked like Robin was shouting at her, but, there was no sound.**

**But as Steffauri turned the doorknob, all that was heard, was her piercing cry, and then total blackness.**

"**_That house's chimney we saw from the manor!" _ Raven quickly reminded herself, as she turned over in her fitful sleep**

**But, why on Earth was there another home, out in the middle of nowhere?...2 B CONTINUED! BUM BUM BUUUUM!**

**AN TIME! WHOO! .- Yeah, little shorter than the other one, but, what can I say, it's a long chappie, read, enjoy, review, in that order! Tee-Hee! Seriously though, PWEEZE REVIEW:) And if u have any requests 4 certain events to happen in here, feel free 2 put them in ur reviews, and if I can work with them, I'll use them 4 u! YAY! XD Will update soon!**


	17. Jinx, Terra, Starfire

**Chapter-16 Starfire, Terra, Jinx**

**YAY! Nuther group survival chappie! . Glad 2 hear ur all enjoyin' it! Pweeze keep reviewing! And like I said in the AN of the last chappie, if u have any requests that will be easy to work with, then put 'em in! ;) Enjoy!...PS-sorry if this chappie's a little shorter than the last! . **

**It was early in the morning, _very_ early. The crack of dawn as a matter of fact.**

**The dew drops in the grass and on the dripping leaves of the towering trees tickled Terra's nose and face as she rolled over in her grassy bed.**

**Jinx had already been up for a good two hours and was sitting under a nearby weeping willow tree with her knees pulled up to almost her chin.**

**As she looked down at her now rugged and torn outfit, she saw that her lovely striped tights were now torn up and stained, and the rocks on the ground had already made their mark on her small feet. As she'd chosen to abandon her prized black and purple platforms when they too were running from the heavy rainstorm a couple days ago.**

**As she looked upward, she saw the dim but ever brightening sun gleaming down on her through the delicate strands of leaves on the tree.**

**As she stared back down at the hard ground below, she began to think, she thought about Gizmo, she thought about her other friends, and how she felt that it was her fault she accepted the invite and brought her friends, her only family into a place where their lives could be taken.**

**She held back tears as strands of pink hair cascaded down past her clouded eyes.**

**Suddenly, in all of the peace and quiet, she harkened to the sound of someone yawning loudly.**

**Jinx then stood up and looked over to where her team had been sleeping; it was Terra; the second one to wake up that morning.**

**Terra then gazed over to the still sleeping Starfire, and then approached   
Jinx.**

"**So, what's wrong?" Terra asked as she took a seat next to the hex witch.**

**And with a heavy sigh, Jinx turned around to face her.**

"**It's just—Well, I'm kinda scared. And it's all because, I don't know if we're ever getting out of this hell hole alive, and, and what if my other friends are in trouble? What then? Because if only _I_ got out alive, and they had all died, then, what would be the point in even living such a lonely life?" Jinx replied as Terra nodded.**

**Somehow, she knew that in the back of her mind, she could relate.**

**Suddenly, a louder yawn than that emitted by Terra a few moments ago was heard, Starfire was finally awake.**

**Jinx then stood up, and brushed her dress off.**

"**Alright, now that she's up we can get moving." Jinx said sternly as Terra shrugged in silence and got up to follow along.**

**Starfire then walked up to Terra and followed as well.**

"**Um, friend Terra? Where are we following the Jinx to?" The young princess asked as Terra shrugged once more.**

"**Well no one really knows where the hell we're going right now! Duh!" Terra shouted, which was very unlike her to say the least.**

**Starfire looked stunned for a moment, as she walked along in tow with the group, at a slower pace than before.**

**A basic feeling of 'Cabin Fever' was finally taken over them. **

**Back up in the mansion, Ammoraye smiled devilishly at her 'work.'**

"**Hah, ha. See that Hirra? Every time, it works on their types. At first, they always think that just because of the strong bonds they have, that they'll be able to prevail here, but, they all wind up the same, every time." Ammoraye finished in a whisper.**

**By now, Hirra was probably getting really pissed off at Ammoraye constantly lecturing her as if she were nothing more than an errant child.**

**Back in the forest, Jinx was leading them across a rushing river via large fallen tree.**

**However, to their dismay, it was much harder than anticipated, as the tree kept on moving as they continued to make their way across.**

**But Starfire got out lucky on this one, and had already flown over to the other side, but to everyone else's misfortune, she was too tired and famished to carry anyone else over.**

**Just then, the Tamaranian princess got another idea. **

"**Terra! You should attempt to use your powers, to fly a large rock to this side!" Starfire called out as Terra looked around for a fairly sized rock, however, the only one she could find, wasn't large enough to hold herself and Jinx.**

**Regardless, she summoned forth the rock with a glow of bright yellow light.**

"**I'm sorry Jinx, we're gonna wait, but you'll have to find another way over!" Terra called as Jinx nodded understandingly as the blonde flew off to Starfire's side on the rock.**

**Though Jinx was never ready to admit it, she was very scared. And she had been ever since this little charade had begun.**

**As she looked down at her shoeless feet, and the mighty rushing current beneath her, somehow, the log, and her frail body began to shake intensely.**

**And the worst part of all was, that the river itself was pretty wide, and it went on for miles. So if she were to fall in, it was highly doubtful that her team would ever be able to locate her.**

**Slowly, she placed one foot in front of the other, and began to make her way over, but just then, Terra's powers gave out, and her rock, which she was trying to drop in the water…dropped in the wrong place, and hit the far side of the log. Snapping the pieces that held it to shore away.**

**And with that—Jinx tumbled down into the harsh current.**

"**HELP!" Was all they could hear from poor Jinx as she began to choke on water.**

"**Starfire! My powers are limited now, but yours aren't! So can you please try and fly me down to her?" Terra asked as Starfire nodded, and grabbed Terra.**

**As they began to fly off a little further, they found Jinx holding on to a loose tree vine for dear life as the water began to carry the rest of her body downwind with the water's current. **

"**Jinx! Take my hand!" Terra cried out as Jinx struggled to swing her other hand over to Terra.**

"**I-It's too strong! Come up closer!" Jinx shouted out as Terra nodded and Starfire flew her up close enough so that she could take Jinx's hand.**

"**Closer! Just a little more…Got her! Starfire! Pull us out!" Terra called as she managed to hang onto Jinx with both arms.**

**Slowly, Starfire pulled them both back up to shore, both of them soaking wet.**

"**Oh my god…I owe you." Jinx panted as she leaned onto a nearby tree.**

"**C'mon, l-let's get g-going." Jinx shivered as her other two teammates looked to her, their eyes deep with concern.**

"**Jinx, c'mon, you should rest, and we can get moving la- "NO!" Jinx cried out as she clenched her fists furiously.**

"**O-kay." Was all Terra had to say before she and Starfire followed her along the dirt path.**

**A few more hours into the long, agonizing walk, Jinx stopped.**

**Her legs began to quiver, along with the rest of her body, and with that, she let out a small sigh, and passed out before them.**

"**Jinx?" Terra and Starfire shouted as they both ran to her aid at once.**

**As Terra bent down to examine her, Starfire got up and looked around, it was getting cloudier, and thunder rumbled far off in the distance.**

"**Oh great!" Terra cried out as she threw her hands into the air.**

"**Does the Jinx have a fever?" Starfire asked as Terra turned Jinx's lithe body over and placed a hand to her forehead.**

"**Yeah, it feels pretty hot too. Can you carry her?" Terra asked as Starfire nodded, and had Terra place her onto her back.**

"**Agh! The only _good_ leader we had! I can't believe she's SICK!" Terra yelled out in frustration as the thunderstorm moved in, and it began pouring rain.**

**As Starfire yelped and rushed herself and Jinx underneath a tree, Terra sank to her knees, and let the tears of anger and sadness flow.**

"**Terra?" Starfire asked as she watched the sad girl cry in the midst of the storm.**

**Back in the mansion…..Ammoraye had her camera fixed on Terra at the moment, and she was quite pleased with what she saw.**

"**Hmm, hmm, hmm! The blonde one seems to have given up hope! Excellent. Now then, let's just see how the others are faring." She finished as She looked towards every other monitor, to find something interesting.**

**AN TIME! WHOO! .-Happy 2 hear ur all likin' this! hugs! I'll review again real soon! But sorry that this update was late, and this chappie was shorter! See-Ya guys!**


	18. Kid Flash, SeeMore, Billy

**Chapter-17 Kid Flash, See-More, and Billy**

**Hey ya'll, sorry I didn't update sooner! . I had lotsa stuff to do but I got kewl news 4 my friends and other peeps on here!...my cousin's wife Myrtle (She has my name! Whee!) is having a baby! And so on…Well I'm gonna spare u all from the boring uselessness of a chappie summary so read on! Review pweeze! . PS-I know, I have a very uh, colorful life! LOL! I LUV IT! BWAHAHAHAHA! (Ok, u all can ? my sanity now!) ;) **

**Up in the confines of her manor, Ammoraye was looking quite pleased with her work.**

**Although she did notice that a few of the groups had managed to locate each other, she also knew that it was only a matter of time before 'cabin fever' set in, and they all started getting crazy.**

**However, Hirra was now having second thoughts about the whole thing.**

**Even though she had assisted her Mistress in doing this many times before in the past, there was just something different about these groups, something she'd never seen in her 'guests' before.**

"**Hmm, our groups are seemingly doing quite well, wouldn't you say Hirra?" Ammoraye asked as Hirra nodded once before turning her head away from Ammoraye.**

"**Now, let's see who else we can find here." Ammoraye stated idly as she scrolled down the vast line of monitors, until she came across one panel holding an image of three boys walking tiredly through an area of dry, dead brush**

"**Ah, here's one we haven't seen, come and watch dear Hirra, this may get interesting." Ammoraye pointed out as she placed both her hands beneath her chin, and began to fix her attention to their monitor.**

**Out in the woods somewhere……….**

"**Aw man! This is takin' foreva! When we gonna get outta here damnit?" Billy cried out in his thick Southern accent as his fellow teammates glared at him, angrily.**

"**Oh come on Billy! We don't even know where we are! So how the HELL are you expecting us to know where to get out from?" See-More finally exploded as he took a seat on a nearby rock.**

"**Okay, guys, we're never gonna get anywhere if we keep arguing like this, alright, now I'm gonna try my luck, run up that tree, and if I can, see if there's a way out." Kid Flash suggested as See-More crossed his arms and turned his back away from Billy.**

"**Yeah see? That's good thinking, and sense! Unlike some other people I know." See-More finished in an agitated whisper as Billy cloned himself three times to fight See-More off.**

**Meanwhile, Kid Flash's plan was a success, and he was at the top of the tree.**

**However, the bad side to that was, that he couldn't see any way out, but, on the brighter side, he could see a smoking chimney, not that far off.**

**Which meant that there would be a house out there, therefore, they'd have a place to stay.**

**With that, the speedster dashed back down the tree at light speed (Tee-Hee! Love that episode!) only to find his two group mates, well, with Billy's clones on the loose, now it was more like his twelve group mates; fighting it off on the dort ground below.**

"**Guys…guys….GUYS! STOP IT! FUCKING STOP IT OKAY?" Kid Flash shouted at the top of his lungs, immediately getting his group's attention, as well as scaring all the birds and animals from the area.**

**Back inside the mansion, Ammoraye was practically clutching her sides at this sight. "Oooh, a little temper mental are we?" She said to herself as she continued watching.**

"**Ha! You said fuck! I thought you hero types weren't s'posed t' cuss n' what not!" Billy howled as See-More shot him a dirty look.**

"**Look you guys! I don't care if we're not the best of friends, or that we're not in the same group, but what I _do_ care about right now, is finding Jinx, and getting the hell outta here!" The angered red head shouted as the two other boys rose from their seats (rocks) and decided just to follow him until something important happened.**

**However, a few miles down, in the Northern direction where Kid Flash_ thought_ he'd seen the house, there was nothing.**

"**B-but, it was right here!" Flash shouted as Billy and See-More crossed their arms in disbelief.**

**A few miles back, Kid Flash had been rambling to them about this house he'd seen out to the North, and how cool it'd be to finally have a decent place to stay, but so far, all the boys had seen was a huge clearing and a bunch of dead trees.**

"**Uh, huh, sure it was. Now let's just get the hell outta here so we can find a real place to stay." See-More suggested as Billy nodded and the two of them walked ahead of Kid Flash, whom was now sauntering close behind them.**

"**Comin'." Was all his tired voice had to give for the moment.**

"**Hey, maybe we should just crash here, everyone's lookin' pretty tired." Billy suggested as he and See-More just dropped down into the clearing for the night.**

"**Wh-what're you doing?" Flash stammered as he began to drop to the ground as well.**

"**We can't stop now. Agh! We-have to find J-Jinx." He stuttered in deep determination as he picked himself back up from the hard ground.**

"**No way man. Your in no condition to go runnin' off anyway, we'll all go searching for her tomorrow oka- "NO!" Flash cried out as he clenched his gloved fists.**

"**No, you d-don't understand! J-Jinx and I, have s-something v-very special." Kid Flash finished cooling off slowly as he dropped to the ground.**

"**Wow, he's really wiped out ain't he?" Billy asked as he and two of his clones kicked back on their rocks to relax.**

"**I'm gonna get a fire started." See-More finally sighed hopelessly as he got up to go get some fire wood.**

**And the sun was setting fast.**

**As he looked back, he shook his head slowly in shame at his group.**

"**Damn, am I the only one usin' common sense here?" He asked himself as he began to pick up some thick sticks below him, when a loud vicious hissing noise followed.**

_**Meanwhile, back at camp, Billy and Kid Flash were having a uh, man conversation, ie-If you know the name 'Trojan' for condoms, yeah, ya'll will get it! LOL!**_

"**So, what do you think is best to use on the first time, Trojan or Pleasure Perfect?" Kid Flash asked the sexually impaired Billy Numerous.**

"**Ah, just go with Pleasure Perfect. Ya'll 'll more fun wit 'em!" Billy pointed out as a familiar scream was heard from in the distance.**

"**See-More!" The two said in unison as they got up and dashed for the area from which the scream was heard. (KF obviously getting there before Billy…Way before Billy.)**

**As Billy finally caught up with the speedster, they paused in silence as they stared at their teammate, who was being cornered by a rather large snake.**

"**Oh SHI-" Billy cried out as Kid Flash immediately slapped a hand over Billy's mouth.**

"**What, are you trying to make it even worse?" KF asked as Billy shrugged and brushed the teen hero's hand away.**

"**What should we do?" Billy asked as he and KF remained behind the tree.**

**Just then, Kid Flash's perplexed face lit up.**

"**I've got an idea, Billy, you use about um; four or five of your clones to distract the snake, and keep it busy, and I'll go in and grab him." KF suggested as Billy nodded, then stopped.**

"**Hey! Why do_ I_ gotta be the God dang distraction?" Billy exclaimed as Kid Flash acted as though he' not heard anything.**

"**Okay, so let's go!" The red headed speedster said as Billy groaned, and cloned himself five times, running around the vicious snake in all directions.**

"**Hey feller! Not so tough are ya! Are ya!" The Billies cried out in unison as Kid Flash shrugged, grabbed See-More by the shoulders, and took off.**

**However, Billy was getting _waaaayy_ too into the idea of distracting a potentially deadly creature that he'd not even noticed that Kid Flash and See-More were standing back behind the tree waiting for him.**

"**Hey Billy, Billy!" KF called in a loud whisper, with no avail.**

"**HEY! DUMBASS! WE'RE OVER HERE!" See-More cried out as the Billies turned around, and merged back into one.**

"**OH, heh, heh, sorry 'bout that." Billy said as he rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Alright, we've made it this far, now let's keep moving." Kid Flash ordered as his weary teammates sauntered along behind him.**

**Back up in the mansion, Ammoraye had refrained from watching Kid Flash's group, and now had her full attention turned to the house whose chimney everyone had seen from above the trees.**

**And the small group that was heading for it…..Robin and Steffauri.**

"**Hmm, hmm, hmm, it's only a matter of time Steffauri, only a matter of time." She cackled to herself, with her hands propped underneath her chin.**

**AN TIME!- I know, I seriously apologize 4 the shortness of this chappie, and I can promise you much longer ones are coming! . Don't flame me! (Tears!) LOL! PS-Kudos 2 who can guess what Ammoraye was talking about! Tee-Hee! Will update soon!**


	19. Robin, Hayley, and Steffauri

**Chapter-18 Robin, Hayley and Steffauri**

**Hey y'all! . SO Sorry 'bout delayed updates! I've been really busy lately. But, look on the bright side!; nuther awesome chappie 4 u guyz! YAY! PWEEEZE REVIEW! Enjoy!...BUT! Here's the bad news to this fic u all know and love…There are probably going to be only about five or six more chappies (Seven if we're lucky) until this fic ends! Tears! But, it was a good fic while it lasted! Plus, from me, ya'll can expect PLENTY more Hive fics! WHOO! . Okay…NOW enjoy! PS-Whoever told me I was missing someone in the groups was right! I forgot Hayley when I listed them, therefore, she'll be in this chappie too. And since Robin's her BF and Steff's her sister, this could get interesting! (Devious laughter!) :D**

**As Mistress Ammoraye and Hirra watched th movements of each group on the monitors, Ammoraye's dark eyes immediately came across a screen with three members on it that she'd not been watching too closely lately; a boy with black spiky hair, and two girls, one with blonde hair pulled back into a wavy ponytail, and the next one a tall brunette with long, butt-length hair…Robin, Hayley, and Steffauri.**

"**Agh! We've been going around in God damn circles this whole fucking time! AGH!" Robin cried out as he stood aside and pounded his fists into an old tree.**

**Meanwhile, the two otherworldly sisters exchanged concerned glares.**

"**Uh, Robin, you feeling okay?" Steffauri asked as Hayley gave her sister an evil look.**

"**What?" Steffauri asked as her younger sister shoved her out of the way.**

"**Hey! What the hell's _YOUR_ problem?" Steffauri asked, throwing her arms up in the air as she glared at her speechless sister.**

"**My problem, is that Robin is _my_ boyfriend, _and_ teammate!_ You_ are a villain! You're not supposed to _care _whetheror not the heroes are okay!" Hayley managed to choke up towards her older sister, who now looked both angry and hurt.**

"**Fine then! I guess you don't want me to care about you anymore sis? Is THAT it?" Steffauri cried out as Hayley's look slowly softened.**

"**N-no." She said quietly as Robin sat by the tree he'd just nearly punched a large dent into, and tried his best to ignore the feuds between the two sisters.**

"**Well, you sure as hell ACT like it! Look, our parents are gone, we have no one else! It doesn't matter that we're on opposite side, you know! All we should even care about, is getting the hell outta here alive!" Steffauri cried as she and her sister both ceased arguing.**

"**Okay, I'm sorry, but you'll have to admit it too. I mean, we're all getting' pretty testy with each other. I mean, we're most likely not the only ones, just imagine the poor group that has to coddle Gizmo and all his angry glory right now!" Hayley exclaimed as Steffauri laughed.**

"**Yeah, but that's normally me and Jinx's job." Steffauri finished as the two of them glared over at Robin once more.**

"**Well, we'd better tell him we should get a move on." Hayley said with a sigh as she flew over to him.**

"**Robin, c'mon, we gotta go. We should keep moving if we're ever going to get out of here." Hayley said as Robin looked up at her, and smiled slightly.**

"**Alright team, move out!" Robin ordered, and with a flip of his cape the group was off again, with the sisters in tow with Robin.**

"**Wow, now a villain's seen as part of _his_ team! He must really be getting delirious out here!" Hayley whispered to her sister, who after that statement, stood there frozen, while the other two walked ahead of her.**

"**_So, after all these years of trying to do my best out in this crazy world, and that's all the credit even my own sister will give me? An outcast villainess in a group of heroes? A long time ago, I thought I was through with doubting my choice in life. But, why is it that now, I question myself?"_ Steffauri thought as Hayley suddenly called her name, and snapped her out of it.**

"**C-coming!" Steffauri called as she flew up ahead on the path with her group.**

**True, Steffauri had been doubting herself, but, right now, well, at any time for that matter, to her, it just felt good to be a part of something important.**

**Back in the mansion…..**

**Ammoraye leaned back in her seat, and placed her two pale hands together.**

"**Hmm, hmm, hmm. It seems one of them has a lot more on her mind than she's able to handle, aye Hirra?" Mistress Ammoraye said to her servant as she kept her hazy black eyes fixated on Steffauri.**

**Hirra was silent from across the darkened room, Mistress Ammoraye looked back at her.**

"**Well then, we'll just see how she does in the house of Phortik when they arrive." Mistress Ammoraye finished as Hirra gave her a concerned look, and then approached her.**

"**Yes but, don't you think that leading someone like her into that kind of place is a little too extreme?" Hirra asked meekly, hoping Ammoraye wouldn't think she was slipping up on her.**

**Ammoraye then shot another nasty glare in her direction.**

"**Hirra! This is the first tie in many years that we've had a Pahoran girl like her over here! I just want to see what Phortik thinks of her." Ammoraye said as she gestured for Hirra to leave and she continued watching the monitors.**

**Back in the woods….**

**As the three tired members of the last group continued along the path, Robin suddenly glared upward, a slight glimmer of the sun's rays reflecting off from something caught his eyes.**

**He then turned back to face the two female members of the group.**

"**Hayley, can you fly up a little further and see what's out there?" Robin asked as Hayley nodded and lifted off. **

**As the young blonde heroine flew past all of the thick messes of trees and brush in her way, she then removed her arms from the clocking position by her head, and then looked around.**

**Strangely enough, she found herself in a large clearing, with an old, elegant looking purplish white Victorian home with elegant windows and dark violet shutters to match it.**

**By now, she was practically beaming, and with that good news to bring, she flew back to her group.**

"**Guys, guys! There's a house over there! Big one too! The glare Robin saw was probably from one of the windows." Hayley panted as Robin and Steffauri quickly followed Hayley into the direction of the old house.**

**Totally ignorant to what would happen to one of their members while there.**

**Back in the mansion…(Yeah, I know your all probably REALLY tired of hearing this! Tee-Hee!)**

**By now, Hirra had been summoned to came back into the room to discuss certain matters with Ammoraye.**

"**Hirra, do you remember why I need Steffauri in that house?" Asked Mistress Ammoraye as Hirra shook her head silently.**

"**Well then, I'll remind you once more, and that's all. I need Steffauri in that house, because she has the Frailing Curse. The same one my daughter had. If the scrolls in the attic of the Phortik house deem her worthy, her body, and soul will be taken away, and my daughter can finally be restored." Mistress Ammoraye finished as she watched the group walk over closer to the house.**

**Hirra then looked away from her Mistress for a moment. She actually felt sorry for her, and why she was doing what she was. But, Hirra still had a question…If she knew Steffauri was the only one she needed then, why bring harm to her other friends and family? **

**There was no need for it, but knowing Ammoraye, she didn't _need_ a reason.**

**Back in the woods….(There! Nuther line your tired of!)**

**The three of them had stopped in front of the old house, and were now deciding who'd go in first. **

"**O-kay? So, who wants to go in?" Hayley asked as they all stared blankly at the house, and then glared around at each other.**

"**Oh fine! I'll go!" The boy wonder finally decided as he walked up the creaky wooden stairs before the two girls, who were now smiling at each other.**

"**H-hello?" Robin asked as he knocked on the door several times when suddenly, it swung open on its own.**

"**AGH!" The two girls shrieked as they walked up beside Robin.**

"**Oh come on! This place is old, the door's lock just probably isn't working, now let's go. And besides, with a well kept place like this, there's probably people living-whoa…" Robin finished as he and the two girls finally got inside.**

**The grand old Victorian was nothing at all like it was on the outside.**

**On the outside, it looked well kept and beautiful, but on the inside, it looked like there was heavy water and fire damage, the back windows were smashed out and half boarded up, and there was almost nothing there but an old tattered rug.**

"**Um, on second thought, maybe we'd better not stay." Robin said as he turned for the door, only to have it close and lock on its own.**

**That time, all three of them screamed aloud.**

**Just then, Steffauri felt a strange but familiar chill run down her spine, and with that, she clutched her sister's hand so tightly, she thought it might break.**

**Hayley then looked over to her now wide eyed sister.**

"**S-Steffauri? What's wrong?" Hayley asked as she looked at her sister's face, and then gasped. **

"**Oh no! God no! Are you, are you trying to say that, that this, is the place?" Hayley asked as Steffauri let go of her sister's reddened hand and walked forward a few steps, while Robin looked on, totally lost in this conversation.**

"**The place? What do you guys mean by the place?" Robin asked as he stood over next to Hayley.**

"**Well, when Steffauri and a few oldest children in our world were born, they had a curse put on them known as the Frailing Curse, she has a weird black mark on her back from it. But anyways, the Frailing Curse means that just about any Pahoran scroll witchcraft, or even their own powers can do them in easily. But there was this guy in 1129 Pahora, called Phortik, which these places are named after, who started the whole thing on accident, and, this is one of his places established by his later descendants. It's supposed to look nice to lure Pahorans in." Hayley finished as Robin nodded once, and they both looked to Steffauri.**

"**So, that's what this whole thing is about?" Robin asked as Hayley shook her head.**

"**Well, that's actually a yes and no answer. You see, as soon as I knew this was a Phortik place, I knew why Mistress Ammoraye wanted my sister." Hayley began, as Robin gave her another confused look.**

"**You did?" He asked as Hayley nodded and continued.**

"**Yes. Remember when you found out and told us all that Ammoraye's daughter was dead? Well, the powers of Phortik scroll work can also bring back the dead, but at the cost of another who wields the Frailing Curse." Hayley said as Robin nodded, and the two looked ahead again.**

**But this time, Steffauri wasn't there.**

"**HUH?" The two of them gasped as they ran around the large room frantically looking for her.**

"**Where could she have gone?" Robin gasped as the two of them finally looked over to a rather long flight of stairs in the farthest corner of the room, t was rather narrow as well.**

"**C'mon!" Hayley cried out as she flew up, and Robin ran behind her.**

**Meanwhile, up in the attic, Steffauri practically gasped at all of the lovely paintings and Pahoran poetries she saw hanging on every corner of the room.**

"**Yes, yes Steffauri, read the scrolls before you!" Mistress Ammoraye said evilly to herself from her monitor room as Steffauri slowly opened up a small box or two next to her, one had a black scroll with white Pahoran characters on it, and the other was a white scroll with back Pahoran characters on it.**

"**How beautiful." Steffauri said as she began to read the first scroll, just as the attic's door burst open.**

"**NO! Don't read that Steffauri!" Hayley cried out as she practically leapt over to her sister, and used her electricity powers to burn the white scroll her sister had begun to read.**

**Steffauri didn't hesitate to drop the curling piece of parchment.**

"**NO!" Ammoraye cried out as she watched the irreplaceable scroll burn at the feet of the girl she almost had trapped.**

"**W-what!" Steffauri gasped as she snapped out of it, suddenly seeing that she was holding the second Phortik scroll. **

"**AGH!" She cried out as she dropped it on the ground, than then used her ice powers to freeze and shatter it to pieces.**

"**AAAAAAAAGH! NO! IT'S ALL RUINED!" Ammoraye cried out vengefully as she practically ripped every strand of hair from her head.**

**Back in the Phortik house, suddenly, everything began to shake.**

"**Oh shit." Was all Steffauri could say as broken boards and bricks began to pour into the room.**

"**Great, since we destroyed two of the most important Phortik scrolls, the place's goin' down!" Hayley cried out as she grabbed Robin, and flew out of**

**the large gaping hole in the ceiling alongside her sister.**

**Moments later, the whole thing came crashing down, and it was heard throughout the forest by every group, who was now close by.**

"**Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Ammoraye cursed to herself as she pounded down hard onto the monitor's control table.**

"**Great, it's all going to end like this, no, I won't let it! NEVER!" Ammoraye cried out, once more, refusing her imminent defeat.**

**AN TIME! Whoo! Cliffy! . Anywho, like I said before, SO sorry about delayed updates, I've been up to a lot of things, and planning for future chappies in this fic and a few others, and I promise I'll update again soon if u all review…NOW! Tee-Hee! ;) PS-THIS IS ABOUT THE FUTURE UPDATES SO READ THIS NOW! Like I said, I DO promise to update soon, however, from Wednesday tomorrow, to this Sunday, I'll be gone on a midsummer vacation, so I'll be sure to update a lot when I get back, K?" .**


	20. Whisper Of The Mind Part One

**Chapter-19 Whispers Of The Mind--Part One Of Four**

**Hey y'all! . Your peace is over!….I'm baaaack! Tee-Hee! Yes, yes, I'm back from vacation, whooo! And as promised, here's another update 4 u! And thanx so much 2 everyone who reviewed! ;) I mean seriously! I knew this fic would do well, but it's gotten a much better turnout than I originally expected! Thanx again! . Anywho, this chappie revolves around the two groups who've already come together—Mammoth, Raven, Cyborg, and Gizmo, BB, and Kyd Wykkyd. You'll like it, promise! Now…R & R! Enjoy!...**

**It was early afternoon, about twelve thirty everyone had guessed.**

**And this little 'dream trip' was becoming more and more tedious with each passing day; but for two groups full of rivalries, it seemed more agonizing with each passing _second_.**

**As of now, the large single group was now walking through a denser area of forestry, while trying to avoid getting stuck by all of the immense piles of sharp plants around them. (Like you know those little annoying weeds with the pointy ass leaves that grow in people's yards? Yeah, those! I stepped on one of those son of a bitch's when I was away…shit that HURT! Tee-Hee!)**

"**Ow! Crap!" Beast Boy muttered as one of the thorns pierced his right cheek.**

"**Well, if you'd just, ow! Watch where you're ow! Going!" Gizmo piped up from the very back of the cluster as they finally exited the thick brushy area.**

**Just then, Raven shot back towards the other boys.**

"**Hey, here's an idea; why don't you ALL shut the hell up and just stop complaining so we can at least get _somewhere _before we die." Raven said in her somber tone as Wykkyd sighed, and the four other male members glared simultaneously at one another.**

"**Wow, she's optimistic." Mammoth muttered under his breath as Cyborg turned over to the hulking brute.**

"**Hey, well at least it's a plan! I don't see _you_ comin' up with anything useful!" Cyborg bit back as Mammoth's face went from calm, to utterly livid.**

**Mammoth then threw a punch to Cyborg, who jumped right back up, more than ready to throw down with him.**

**However, his sonic cannon was of no avail to him now.**

"**Dude, is Mammoth _always_ this _friendly_?" BB asked Gizmo, ending in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Hey! It's that tin can of a friend of yours fault! The crud head lashed out for nothing!" Gizmo cried out as BB lowered his angry glare to the child below him.**

"**What?" Was all the green changeling could muster at that moment.**

**While off in the distance, not too far from them, Kyd Wykkyd and Raven both released heavy sighs as they watched their friends argue and beat the crap out of each other. (Tee-Hee!)**

"**Agh, why did we have to merge our groups with people who have such acute rivalries?" Raven asked as Wykkyd sighed and shrugged from beside her.**

"**I dunno, fate has strange ways of arranging what's right." The pale boy replied as he eyed the other four members of the group fighting it off.**

"**So, what do you think of them?" Raven asked vaguely as Wykkyd raised an eyebrow. (Remember, he still has his mask off! YAY! Hotness! .)**

"**Excuse me?" Wykkyd asked as Raven decided to give him a better answer.**

"**Well, I meant to say, what do you think would happen if I looked into their minds right now, what do you think they'd be saying about one another?" Raven asked as Kyd Wykkyd looked to them, and then back to Raven with a smirk.**

"**Uhh, I hate you go die might be a popular saying." He replied as Raven smiled slightly, and then turned back to the quarreling boys.**

"**Well, whether they like it or not, I'm goin' in." Raven said as she sat cross legged on the dirt ground of the forest floor, and whispered her famous mantra.**

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She finished as she focused her hand signs first on Gizmo.**

**As Raven's inner self dove unnoticed into Gizmo, the child suddenly dropped motionless to his knees in the middle of he and BB's fight.**

**All her life, Raven had known that a person's mind was a portal to their true selves, and the one place where they could keep their secrets safe.**

**As Raven stood up and looked around, what the heart of Gizmo's mind looked like was a far cry from what was expected.**

**Originally, Raven had expected to jump in and find something that matched his techno boy personality; like the black portals of her own mind that matched her peaceful, yet somber disposition.**

**But, in Gizmo's mind, there was almost nothing of technological value, everything was bleak and dark.**

**Right now, it looked as though she were standing in the middle of a cave made of ice, with ten different tunnels all around her. But, which one to take? **

**Raven simply shrugged and walked down the first tunnel she saw directly in front of her.**

**As she glided through the tunnel, she heard strange voices all around her, ones she'd never heard before; like that of a mother crooning to her child.**

"**Welcome to our world, baby." The mother's voice said as a sound of a crying baby filled the tunnel.**

"**_This must be, a tunnel of his past memories."_ Inner Raven thought to herself as she moved up into the tunnel a little further, now, she could actually see the faces of the people.**

**The mother, was a lovely red headed woman with aura-like violet eyes, and a face so white and prim, you'd think she was a geisha.**

**And the father, had a pair of light blue goggles on his head, and his hair was black and unruly.**

"**There, there, mama and daddy are here." The mother said again as the baby stopped crying, the father than spoke up.**

"**What should we call him?" The mother asked as she held up the tiny baby.**

**Raven knew instantly now that she was indeed within the confines of Gizmo's past memories.**

"**We shall call him, Cheeo. A perfect name." The father stated proudly as his memories began to pan to yet another one.**

**This time, little Gizmo was standing before a large yellow, hexagonal desk beside his two parents and one of his siblings.**

**Gizmo must've been about four here, as he was shorter, and hadn't yet shaved away his light brown hair.**

"**Now, are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean, he is rather young to be enrolled in this type of school." The old Hive headmistress stated as Gizmo parents both nodded in unison.**

"**Yes, our son may be young, but he is an extraordinarily gifted child. And he is better off on Earth than on our planet now, we are at war with Tamaran." Gizmo's father said as the headmistress nodded once, and handed his parents the papers.**

**Then, yet another scene came up, Gizmo was in tears, and his parents had left him with only a letter of their memory.**

**Behind him, stood a beardless Mammoth, and a younger Jinx, with her lovely pink hair tied back into a long, sleek ponytail.**

"**Look kid, your parents left you here for a reason, don't try chasing after them. You live here now." Jinx said as Gizmo's cried only grew louder.**

**After that, there were no more memories, just a bright light, that led Raven back to where she started.**

"**_Hmm, what a fragile mind."_ Raven thought to herself as she glided into another tunnel, the one she was looking for…Gizmo's actual thoughts.**

**In this tunnel, there was nothing more than scenes and visions of he and Cyborg fighting it out, and then Gizmo's voice into what he was thinking through all those times.**

"**_Back in the Hive, I used to be one of the best. But then I met you, stupid tin can! Now I know I got a long way to go, before I even get to scratch the surface of where I used to be. Thanks a lot!" _Gizmo's voice began as Raven stood there frozen, just watching as similar visions passed her by.**

"**_But, even as much as I hate to admit this, and trust me, I really do, through all those times we ever fought n' stuff, you made me stronger. And, and you set an example for me, and now that I've met someone as technically gifted as me, I have an actual goal to strive toward! And, and, even though I'll NEVER mention this EVER again, I guess….I wanted to be just like you."_ Gizmo's voice finished tensely, as Raven practically fainted from shock.**

"**_WHAT? After all those times they fought and ridiculed each other, he wants to be like his enemy?" _Raven thought to herself as she flew to the end of the tunnel.**

**Just then, whether it was on impulse, or just on accident, Raven's power over Gizmo's mind wore off, and she found herself back inside her own body.**

**Dark mind n' all. **

**As Raven's limp body sprang back to life, Kyd Wykkyd eyed her with a small smile.**

"**So, what'd you see?" Wykkyd asked as Raven sat back and sighed.**

"**Ah, nothing special." Was all the dark girl could reply with, unable to take in all of the surprising information she'd just gathered.**

**2 B CONTINUED!**

**Hey, sorry about the slight shortness of this chappie! ;( (Tears!) Pweeze don't flame me! Tee-Hee! BUT! As promised, there will be longer chappies, and there will be lot's more smiles n' joy in these chappies 4 u! Will update soon! See-ya! .**


	21. Whisper Of The Mind Part Two

**Chapter-20 Whispers Of The Mind--Part Two Of Three**

**Okay, we've made it thus far to the ACTUAL chapter twenty in the fic, and everyone's happy! YAY! . I've done my job here! And thank you so freakin' much for all these reviews! This is SO much better of a turnout than I'd originally expected 4 this fic, thanx! PS- These next six to ten chappies are derived from totally fucked up dreams I've had about this fic…I know, I know, tad obsessive, but who cares, leave me alone, God! (Jk, jk!) Tee-Hee! Now, enjoy the fic!...PPS-To make this chappie go longer, this fic is now Whisper Of The Mind Part Two Of Three; as Raven's adventure in Cy's mind is rather short-lived, so I decided to have her also travel into BB's mind, so it'd not be such a waste of a chappie 4 u! . Okay?...NOW enjoy! Tee-Hee! ;)**

**Only a few moments after Raven's little adventure into Gizmo's mind, she decided to try it out someone else; hmm, an esteemed rival of Gizmo perhaps?**

**As the fight between the four boys began to heat up once more, the dark girl focused her attention to Cyborg, and worked her magic.**

**As she opened her eyes this time, all she saw were visions of a vaguely familiar high school, and memoirs of sports and fights occurring in his past.**

"**_Hmm, this must be memorabilia from, well, before his accident." _Raven's ghostly form thought to herself as she continued on down the long, single path in the shadows of Cy's mind.**

**As she walked on, she saw Cyborg in his former all human form standing in what appeared to be a trophy room.**

**There were blue ribbons and gold plated trophies from almost every sport on the planet adorning the shelves all around the room; and a man and woman were standing humbly next to him…Silas and Eleanor Stone; his parents.**

**Spirit Raven sighed softly to herself as she watched Cyborg's passing visions; mostly paying attention to the ones that involved his once happy family.**

"**_It must be hard, I mean, to have such a happy life, and then to lose everything in a flash. I only wish, that I could've known that sort of kindness with my family, if, if I ever really had one."_ Raven thought to herself forlornly as she continued on, coming finally to Cy's current thoughts.**

**And just as they were in Gizmo's mind, they could actually be heard aloud in his head.**

"**_He thinks he's sometihn' special, just because of how smart he is! Damn it! This stupid ass little kid's really wearing into my patience!"_ Cy's angered voice began as Raven paused in her steps for a moment.**

"**_But, then again; I-I guess we really maybe, could've been friends. Well, that is if we weren't pitted against each other."_ Cyborg's voice finished.**

**And while she had the perfect opportunity to transport back into the real world; spirit Raven just stood there in awe, with her mouth hanging wide open.**

**She just couldn't believe it; two of the most rivaled people she knew, actually had a sense of friendship for each other!**

**However, she knew they'd probably _never_ admit to it.**

**As Raven's lithe body suddenly jolted back to life, Kyd Wykkyd glanced over to her briefly with a kind smile.**

"**So, find anything interesting in Cyborg's mind?" Wykkyd asked as Cyborg's lifeless body suddenly sprang into action once again.**

**Raven simply nodded in reply.**

"**Yeah, but it was way more than I'd bargained for." Raven began, wiping small beads of sweat from her forehead.**

"**How so?" Wykkyd asked, wanting to hear more about the juicy secrets Raven may or may not have found in the two boys' minds.**

"**Well, as it turns out, even though Cy and Giz act like they hate each other, it's not actually _entirely_ true, as Cyborg thinks he and Gizmo could've been friends if they weren't meant to fight, and Gizmo thinks that Cyborg's a formidable fighter and idol to him." Raven finished in her monotone voice as she turned back to the quarreling group.**

**Then, she focused her hands and attention on Beast Boy.**

"**Two down, two to go." Raven said deviously as her soul form prepared to leap into BB's head.**

**While spirit Raven expected to find nothing of actual interest, she didn't even know how wrong she was.**

**Well…Not entirely.**

**Inside Beast Boy's mind looked almost like his room, there was nothing in his actual train of thought but pizza, tofu waffles, and various stacks of video games.**

**But she was soon to find out, that there was more there than just his thoughts of life's simple pleasures.**

**Unlike the minds of Cyborg and Gizmo, there were no long, tumultuous arrangements of pathways; instead, there was an unexpected single pathway, which looked rather short, and dark.**

"**_Hmm, so far, it's pretty much what I expected from him."_ Spirit Raven thought to herself as she effortlessly glided through the pathway, and began to fall victim to yet more thoughts and visions of the past.**

**Most of Beast Boy's past involved a younger version of himself, and the Doom Patrol on various missions to stop the elusive Brotherhood.**

**By the end of the visions however, the only thing Raven had learned about Beast Boy's actual past before his hero career, were the names of he and his parents, Garfield, Mark and Emily Logan, and how a sinister disease and the search for a cure had given him his powers.**

**As Raven began to hear Beast Boy's thoughts about the argument, she actually heard something quite expected of him.**

"**_Damn dude! I had no idea ole fuzz butt was this tough! Man, the sooner we get outta here, the better! I haven't had tofu bacon in almost forever!"_ Inner BB complained aloud as a spirit Raven smiled slightly and shook her head and turned around.**

**Upon exiting BB's body, she began to feel an odd feeling, one she'd almost never experienced in her life, towards her friends, or her enemies…Remorse.**

**Now don't get me wrong, she's always cared for her friends, and the wellbeing of others, but, she'd never actually known enough about anyone to truly feel sorry for them or their tragic pasts.**

**_As soon as I came to this planet, I thought I'd never find this. People, who'd lived through so much suffering, but still had hope, people, who're just like me inside." _Raven thought to herself as she returned to her own body.**

**Meanwhile, back up in Ammoraye's manor, Ammoraye was watching the monitors alone, smirking maliciously.**

"**Hmm, hmm, hmm, they may've destroyed the scrolls, but they'll all die here, unless they can learn to act as one. Foolish children." Ammoraye said to herself as she panned thorough various monitor images, until she finally found another interesting group- Terra, Starfire, and Jinx.**

**Only about two or three short days ago, Jinx had fallen sick on their journey, but now, it looked as though she was getting a little better.**

**And to Starfire's advantage, she no longer had to hobble around with 120 extra pounds in her arms.**

"**Agh, I'm tired." Terra groaned as she wiped the dirt and sweat from her face.**

"**Yes, I too am feeling the need for sleep." Starfire agreed from behind her as she plucked small thorns and leaves from her red locks.**

"**B-but, we can't stop now." Jinx said from the very back, as she leaned up onto a nearby tree.**

"**Why can't we?" Starfire asked as the young hex witch stepped in front of her two tired teammates.**

"**Because, our-our friends are probably w-worried sick about us. And, and we gotta find 'em, i-if we ever wanna get out alive." Jinx replied tiredly as Starfire and Terra both nodded once.**

"**Right." Terra said as she pressed on.**

"**Agreed, I too cannot wait until we are reunited with our companions." Starfire said hopefully with a happy smile on her face, as she walked on, Jinx in tow.**

**The very next group Ammoraye looked at was that of See-More, Kid Flash, and Billy Numerous.**

**They must've been the only group who was actually getting along rather nicely; probably because all three of them had more laid back attitudes than their other friends, whom were acting with so much hostility right now.**

**But rather than trying to find a way out, the three boys were just walking around trying to come up with dirty jokes to swap.**

**(Alright, here's where u lucky people get 2 hear some good dirty jokes I know! . If u don't already know them!) **

"**Hey! Hey! I got one!" Billy began, "Alright, after everything I say, say I'm a man!" Billy said to Flash, who nodded gleefully.**

"**Alright, I want to a bar…"**

"**I'm a man."**

"**I met a hot girl…"**

"**I'm a man."**

"**I danced with her…"**

"**I'm a man."**

"**We went back to her house…"**

"**I'm a man."**

"**We had sex…"**

"**I'm a man."**

"**She whispers in my ear…"**

"**I'm a man…AGH! That's fuckin' SICK!" Kid Flash finished as the trio burst out into incandescent laughter.**

"**Oooh! I got one!" See-More cried out as he wiped tears out of his gigantic single eye.**

"**Okay, okay, there was this French guy, and his girlfriend said she wouldn't marry him, until he went over to America and learned three new words. So, he goes to a space center first, and writes the word 'takeoff' down; then, he goes to a zoo, and writes down the word 'zebra', and last, he goes to a hospital, and writes down the word 'baby.' So, after that he goes back to France, and when he reads his new words to his girlfriend, they turn out like this… 'Take off Ze-bra baby." See-More finished as the other boys broke out into more laughter.**

"**Oh, here's mine!" KF started as the boys awaited more pass-out laughter.**

"**Okay, it's a yo mama joke. Yo mama's like a door knob 'cause everybody gets a turn!" KF finished as his team fell to the ground in gasping laughter.**

"**I got a million of 'em!" KF said as they continued on.**

"…**Idiots." Ammoraye said from her monitor room as she shook her head, and went on to Robin, Hayley, and Steffauri.**

**As of now, they were walking along silently, trying to find their way out.**

**But with Robin's acute stubborn determination, it was no avail; and the two sisters were starting to question their leader's current sanity.**

"**Robin, a-are you okay?" Hayley asked as a rather angry Robin halted in his tracks.**

"**No…Because it's my fault all of us are in this damned mess! I should've known! As soon as we opened that fucking card I got suspicious! But I was dumb enough to take the obvious bait! It's all my fault!" Robin cried out, as he pounded down on yet another tree.**

"**Robin, look; my team took the bait too, it's that damned woman's fault, you and I caused nothing for all this to happen." Steffauri said, stepping forward, as Robin turned back to face the two otherworldly princesses.**

"**Maybe you're right, but or now, let's just get out of here, team, move out!" Robin ordered as the two girls sighed and followed him along the monotonous path.**

"**Hmm, very determined, isn't he? But, determination, and self dubbed leadership, isn't always the best thing needed to bail a group out of danger." Ammoraye said to herself as she panned back to Raven and Kyd Wykkyd's still quarreling groups.**

"**Alright, alright! Break it up! NOW!" Raven cried out as she and Wykkyd rose from their sitting positions and began to restrain their teammates…Or at least make attempts. (Tee-Hee! .)**

**Luckily though, as soon as the dark couple stepped in, the fight subsided.**

**Everyone was filthy, covered in mud, blood, and brush from the ground, and not to mention out of breath, and still quite angry.**

"**Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover before we're even close to getting out." Kyd Wykkyd said as the four angered boys rose, and followed he and Raven down another path.**

**Not knowing at all what dangers lay ahead for them.**

**AN TIME!**

**-See! I TOLD you I'd make up for the last short chappie! . I was going to update this yesterday, but I had to do other stuff, so, sorry! Tee-Hee! Anywho, there's still a lotta chappies 2 cover b4 this fic's done! Keep R & R-ring pweeze! Will update soon! .**


	22. Whisper Of The Mind Part Three

**Chapter-21 Whispers Of The Mind--Part Three Of Three**

**Hey everybody! . Thanx so much 4 all these reviews! Hey, I recently started a C2 community, and 4 those of u who know how 2 work it, I need ur help! I have no damn idea how 2 put fics on it, so when/if u review, please tell me how! I'm slow 2day! ;( Anywho, on the happy side, things in the fic are going to really start heating up, and lotsa good stuffs a comin'! But, on the _other_ bad side; I'm feeling rather emo 2day. (tears!) But anyway, thanx 4 putting up with and supporting me through this fic! Luv ya! Enjoy!... . **

**As of now, Raven and Kyd Wykkyd had been successful in stopping the other four boys in their group- Gizmo, BB, Cyborg, and Mammoth from seemingly killing one another.**

**But, on the bad side of things, they were totally lost, and had no idea as to where the hell they were going.**

**As of now, Raven thought I'd be a rather convenient time to pay a little visit to Mammoth's mind; just to do it before the argument heated up again.**

"**Hmm, this oughta be good." Raven thought drolly to herself as she focused her hands on Mammoth's head; but not before telling Wykkyd to carry her, so she'd not be left behind while her soul was in the depths of the brute's mind.**

**As Raven climbed onto Wykkyd's back, she made her descent, and her body collapsed in a lithe position; her head on Wykkyd's shoulder.**

**Inside Mammoth's mind, there weren't to many current voiced thoughts that interested her, as they were mostly about the argument that had taken place only moments ago. No juicy confessions like Cy and Gizmo's.**

**However, she did find the thoughts of Mammoth's past quite interesting.**

"**_Hmm, I didn't know the big guy was from Australia." _Spirit Raven thought to herself as she stood back to watch the visions in Mammoth's head.**

**As of now, she saw visions of a younger Mammoth, sitting on a swing-set alongside a little red headed girl, Shimmer; (Selinda) his younger sister.**

**While this chain of memoirs seemed quite happy, the next few were Mammoth's bad childhood memories.**

**One of the visions showed Mammoth and Shimmer standing alone in a vast schoolyard while most all of the other children had friends to play with, and as Raven recalled, there was also name calling being passed around by the other children.**

"**_Hmm, I can see where he's coming from. But, it must've been so hard for them; being the only kids with powers in a school of hundreds of normal people."_ Spirit Raven said to herself sympathetically, as yet another vision took that one's place.**

**This time, there was no bright, sunny schoolyard; but this time, there was nothing but a young Shimmer, standing merrily before huge towers of blazing inferno.**

**And a younger version of Mammoth chasing down all of the schoolmates who'd caused them so much pain.**

"**_Now I see it. He really did have his reasons for becoming a villain, didn't he?"_ Spirit Raven said again, as the next vision revealed Mammoth and Shimmer standing with their two frightened parents as enraged townspeople cornered them.**

**Later on, only about four seconds later, spirit Raven found another vision, with Mammoth, his sister, and his father standing in the lobby of an airport, as a thin woman in a white lab coat approached them. (In the comics, this is how Mammoth and Shimmer's real past was, and the scientific lady I just talked about was Dr. Helga Jace, for those who don't know.)**

**Afterwards, it showed Mammoth and Shimmer fighting alongside one another, obviously many years later, when a strange looking man with a transparent skull (Psimon) transformed Mammoth's sister into a sheet of glass, and shattered her into pieces.**

"**_Oh my god...on top of being picked on, and being chased away from his home, his sister was killed? Damn, no wonder Mammoth gets so furious during fights."_ Spirit Raven said as she closed her eyes, and decided to leap back into her own body.**

**Back on the outside world, Raven's lifeless body, still propped on Wykkyd's back, suddenly sprang back to life, Mammoth's did as well.**

"**Wha-what happened?" The brute asked as he rubbed his head and ran ahead to catch up with his group.**

**As Wykkyd gently let Raven slide down from his back, he noticed a slight blush forming on her pale cheeks; and on his as well.**

"**So, anything interesting in the big guy's head?" Wykkyd asked in a whisper as Raven shrugged, removed her hood, and turned back to him.**

"**Yeah, kinda. But out of all three of them, there are shadows. You know, the bad points in their lives that actually caused them to take up a villainous or heroic lifestyle." Raven started off as Wykkyd nodded.**

"**Yeah, I kinda figured you'd find those things in Mammoth and Gizmo's heads." Kyd Wykkyd said, as he looked to his friends up ahead forlornly.**

**Raven instantly noticed the unsettled look on his face.**

"**Wykkyd, what's the matter?" Raven asked as the pale boy turned to her.**

"**Well, it's just…I-well, I never thought for one minute, that I'd _ever_ meet a hero who was willing enough to get to know and understand the lives of her enemies." Wykkyd said with a smile as Raven's trademark frown suddenly curved upward, though briefly. (Of course.)**

**Back in the mansion…..(I know, ya'll are probably getting really really tired of me saying this! Tee-Hee! .)**

**As Ammoraye watched the group walking along the trail, a thin smile began to form within her thick layers of black lipstick. **

"**Hmm, it seems, we have ourselves a winner. If only the other members of the group could learn to act like that; then maybe, they'd not be in this predicament. And I have just the way to solve it." Mistress Ammoraye said; her monotone voice full of malice as she hit a small red button on one of the control panels.**

**Back in the woods…..**

**While Ammoraye sat back upstairs in her mansion, the tired groups continued their monotonous walk through the thick forest; when BB suddenly paused in his tracks. As if sensing something ahead. Or even closer.**

"**Beast Boy, what's wrong? You see anything?" Cyborg asked as he looked to his green friend who nodded once.**

"**Close, I don't see anyone else, but I hear something." BB said as he transformed himself into a bird and flew into the thick patches of trees and brush to the right of the group.**

**As he transformed back, he found himself standing next to a half intact bridge, right above a rushing current of sheer doom. (Perfect…Tee-Hee!)**

**BB groaned in disappointment.**

**That may be their only way to getting out, and it was totally trashed. However, he figured he'd let their group give it a try anyway.**

"**You alright in there BB?" Cy's voice thundered from back across the brush.**

"**Yeah! Hey! Everyone come here! I found something!" BB called as the group crawled through the dead, thistly brush, while voicing their pissed off-ness. .**

"**Whoa." Was all Raven had to say as she looked over to the bridge, and then at all of the other members of the group, who also looked quite frightened.**

"**Well, uh, okay, who wants to go first?" Mammoth asked, immediately drawing himself out from being the bridge's safety tester.**

**(NOTE!-Okay, this isn't one of those little cheap-o rope bridges you see hanging from cliffs in action movies, okay? This is just a normal, wooden bridge, but it's all crappy, and most of the support and stair boards have been removed. Just thought I'd let ya know! .) **

**As Wykkyd looked around to the others, he finally sighed angrily, and stepped forward. (Oh no! Not KW! WAHHH! We barely knew yee…)**

**As Kyd Wykkyd stepped forward, he lifted up his cape, and then wrapped it back around his body, and teleporting himself to the other side triumphantly.**

"**Uh, yeah, that's great…Now get your ass back over here and bring us this time!" Mammoth's bass voice thundered from twenty feet across the bridge while the others nodded in unison. **

"**Okay, okay." Wykkyd said, wrapping his cape around his body…But something was wrong. Ammoraye had done something to mess with their powers.**

**Once they got to the other side…They couldn't use their powers to get back.**

"**Uh, guys? There's a problem! My powers aren't working! So once we're over here, we can't get back!" Wykkyd called as everyone's eyes went wide.**

"**Oh…SHIT!" Cyborg cried out, getting more and more frustrated as the horrendous journey dragged on.**

**With that, Raven sighed, and reluctantly pulled BB into her cloak, and transported them over to the other side.**

"**Uh Rae, any chance you could do that aga-DOH!" BB cried out as Raven gave him a swift slap upside the head, while she eyed the remaining three on the other side worriedly.**

"**Uh, heh, heh; I'll take that as a no." BB replied sheepishly, as he too turned his attention to his other teammates.**

"**Agh! I can't take it anymore! I'm goin' over!" Mammoth blurted out as he charged towards the bridge, jumping over all of the broken spots, but knocking down about four more boards.**

"**Oh great." Cy mused as he looked over to the last member he was left with, and the large gaping holes in the bridge; could things _be_ any worse!... I should say yes! .**

**Cyborg then looked down to Gizmo, and sighed.**

"**Alright, we're gonna have to cross over at the same time. 'Cause if I go first, and the thing goes down, you're screwed, but if we both run it at the same time, well, let's just say there's a better chance of us living." Cy finished as Gizmo jolted back, wide eyed.**

"**Okay, here it goes." Cy breathed as he and Gizmo reluctantly began to run towards the end… but this is where the 'could it be any worse?' jinx comes in.**

**As the two ran on, and only mere feet to go until the end, Cy's large metallic foot hit one of the rather thin support boards near the main ones.**

**The four members on the other side began to gasp frightfully as the bridge began to shake violently, and more cracking sounds were heard.**

"**Oh damn! Hang on!" Cyborg called out to Gizmo as the bridge finally collapsed, sending both of them into the rushing water below.**

**Back in the mansion…**

**As of now, Ammoraye was watching what had happened to Cyborg and Gizmo, and chuckling at the teary, grieving looks on the faces of the four remaining members.**

"**Hmm, hmm, hmm. Poor, poor children. When will you learn, you cannot defeat me so easily." Ammoraye said as her servant, Hirra; (God, haven't seen her in here for a long time! .) walked into the room, an unsettled look on her face.**

"**Mistress, do you not think you are going too far with this? I mean, innocent children are getting hurt, and those two careening down that waterway; they could be killed!" Hirra cried out as Ammoraye turned back slightly, so the corner of her black, aura-like eye was facing her.**

"**Hirra, tis not your place to tell me what I can, and cannot do. The scrolls may have been destroyed in the Phortik home, but you are still bound to me; and they are still lost." Ammoraye ended coolly as Hirra's look hardened.**

**She knew what she was going to do…When her Mistress, least expected it.**

**Back in the woods…**

"**Oh man…Oh God…Oh Jesus." BB said to himself repeatedly as he and the others gazed downward into the rushing current at least twelve feet below them.**

"**H-h-how? How, and wh-why? Why did this have to happen to them?" Wykkyd stuttered, holding back a medley of emotions as they all backed away from the cliff's haunting edge.**

"**C'mon, let's just get moving." Mammoth bellowed coldly as the three others sighed as they followed him in a monotonous walk.**

**But little did they know, that their beloved friends were not dead. Indeed, they had survived the fall, and the rushing waters. However, they didn't escape entirely unscathed.**

**About a mile or less down the river, Cyborg and Gizmo had washed up on a small, fertile bank beneath a smaller section of the cliffside. **

**As his vision slowly returned to him, Cyborg sat up on the muddy shore, and looked around.**

**He saw the now much calmer waters, the forest, and the cliffs above him.**

**But it was the one thing he didn't see that bothered him; Gizmo was nowhere to be seen. Even though Cyborg _was_ his sworn rival, he was actually getting worried about him.**

**How did he know this?... well, his mind just started churning out totally random crap, that's how! . (Tee-Hee!)**

"**_Is he nearby?...Is he dead already?...Did he wash up somewhere further up?"_ Cyborg thought to himself as he wandered through the brush on the shore, when he heard a crunching sound from down below.**

**The kind of sound you hear when you step on/ crack glass… Or, the lenses on a pair of goggles.**

**As Cy looked down and moved his foot back. To his horror, there, beside his large right foot, was a cracked and battered pair of green goggles. Cy's eyes went wide as he picked them up, and looked around frantically.**

**Cyborg then took off running.**

**About two hours later, he came to another section of the river, a much clearer and shallower side.**

**There were many rocks of varied sized poking up from out of the water; and that was where Cyborg found Gizmo's weakened body.**

**As the half robotic teen walked over to one of the smaller rocks a few feet away from shore, he found Gizmo unconscious, laying hunched over on one of the rocks.**

**From what he could see, parts of his tech suit were torn up/ off, and there were many scratches and bruises on his pale skin. And probably the most sickening thing he found was Gizmo's right arm; which was currently swollen and bent out of place.**

**As Cyborg jumped into the cold water, he quickly scooped Gizmo's body up and out of the water, and laid him on shore.**

**As he put a hand to Gizmo's neck, he could definitely feel he still had a pulse, he was still alive.**

**Cyborg sighed heavily and began to lightly shake Gizmo's left shoulder.**

"**Giz, Gizmo, wake up." Cy said with no avail, but just then, the smaller boy's eyes began to open.**

"**H-huh?" The small child moaned as he looked over to where Cyborg was sitting, and smiling saucily.**

"**Wha-what happen-OW!" Gizmo shrieked as he tried to move his right arm from the ground.**

"**Agh! Crud! What happened?" Gizmo screamed, tears rushing down his face as Cy looked into one of his compartments and pulled out a small first aid kit.**

"**_Damn! I'm surprised that Ammoraye lady didn't take this too."_ Cyborg thought to himself as he took out some gauze bandages and wrapped them tightly around Gizmo's broken arm.**

"**Alright, I warn ya, this is probably, well, it's really gonna hurt." Cyborg said as Gizmo backed up slightly, and Cyborg bent Gizmo's right arm back up into a leaned position, and made a makeshift sling from some of the thicker gauze wraps he had available.**

**Gizmo then looked down at his (almost/ temporarily) repaired arm, and then back up to Cyborg.**

"**Uh, thanks." Was all Gizmo could muster as his foe/teammate picked him up in his arms.**

"**Whoa! What're you doing, crud head?" Gizmo asked as he tilted his head upward slightly.**

"**Well if you wanna walk with cuts, bruises, and a broken arm, then okay, be my guest!" Cyborg said as he dropped and caught Gizmo quickly.**

"**That wasn't funny." Gizmo said vainly as he gave a chuckling Cyborg a dirty look.**

"**Alright, let's just go. It's almost dark, and I'm pissed off about this enough as it is." Cyborg said to the child, who chuckled in reply as they continued on their already tedious journey.**

**AN TIME! . WHOO!- Okay! Yay! See? I told ya'll I'd give you a longer chappie eventually! . Thanks for all ur support through this fic! Luv ya! Sadly tho, there's probably only gonna be maybe five more chappies left until this ifc is over, then you'll need 2 find more fics 2 occupy yourselves! WAHHHHH! (Tears!) However, if we're lucky, there may be more chappies than that AND!... I spoke with WWMTgirl, and there may very well be a sequel to my fic 'Gizmo's Birthday!' WHOO! Anywho, I'll update soon! If you review…NOW! .**


	23. Death By An Ebony Blade

**Chapter-22 Death By An Ebony Blade**

**Hey guyz! Thanx a lot 4 all the great reviews! . And if any of u read my AN at the end of the last chappie, you'll know that there will indeed be a sequel to 'Gizmo's Birthday' sometime soon. But in the meantime pity me, as I only have seven more days of freedom b4 God damn school! AGGGHHH! : ( Anywho, this chappie has no determined length yet, but it's still gonna be a pretty good length. So…enjoy! . (PS- ain't the chappie title kewl? Tee-Hee!) PPS- There's blood and slight gore 4 u in here! YAY blood & gore! Tee-Hee! .**

**As of now, the remaining four members of the first merged group- Mammoth, Raven, Beast Boy, and Kyd Wykkyd were walking along the darkened woodsy path, still mourning the _probable_ deaths of their friends, Cyborg and Gizmo.**

**But like I said in the last chappie…they ain't dead!**

"**I can believe they're really gone." Wykkyd said quietly as he continued on the monotonous walk.**

"**I know; I guess it's true what they say, you'll never know what you're gonna miss until you don't have it anymore." BB mused as everyone nodded in agreement.**

**Just then, behind everyone else, Mammoth seemingly stopped in his tracks.**

"**We're gonna die in here, aren't we?" The big guy asked as everyone else stopped as well and turned back to face him.**

"**Well, there's some encouraging words." Raven said dryly as the group sat down in unison.**

"**I wonder how the others are doing out there. I actually hope they're all okay." Wykkyd stated as the group all stared upward at the emotionless night sky.**

_**A few miles down from them…..**_

**Cyborg was practically dragging his large half robotic body along the trail.**

**He'd been walking, with Gizmo in arms for almost eight hours straight. As of now though, Gizmo had fallen into a fitful sleep, and Cy had to keep him from rolling over onto his bad arm.**

**As Cyborg spotted a large rock beneath a cluster of dead trees, he sat down for a short break.**

**As he laid Gizmo's tiny body on the ground below, he began to worry even more.**

"**_What if we never get out? What if…what if someone dies?..Or, or has already died? What then?"_ Cyborg thought idly to himself, as a sound of rustling leaves and footsteps drew ever closer to him.**

**Cyborg took no time to hesitate; he scooped up Gizmo and looked around.**

"**Who's there! C'mon! I don't have time for stupid ass games!" Cy shouted as a familiar voice called out his name.**

"**Friend Cyborg! Is that you?" The female voice called as Cyborg's eyes widened.**

"**Star? STARFIRE!" Cy called out frantically as she, Terra, and Jinx climbed out from nearby bushes.**

**Star's face lit up at the sight of her friend.**

"**CYBORG!" Starfire cried out as she attempted to give him a bone crushing hug, only to be stopped by him because of the fact he was still holding the sleeping Gizmo.**

"**Whoa! Whoa, Star. I'm really glad to see you too, but, well, yeah." Cy answered vaguely as he gestured towards the injured child in his arms.**

"**Oh! What has happened?" Starfire asked as she looked briefly to Gizmo and then back to Cy.**

**Just then, a very exhausted and battered Jinx caught sight of Gizmo and rushed over to them.**

"**Oh my-God! GIZZY!" Jinx cried out as she took Gizmo from Cy's arms and seemingly woke him up in the process. **

"**Hmm? J-Jinx?" Gizmo yawned as Jinx picked him up in a hug.**

"**So, what's his story?" Jinx asked, eying Gizmo's broken right arm.**

**Cyborg shrugged. **

"**Ah, it's a long story, really." Cy said sheepishly as Jinx smiled back at him briefly.**

"**Well, seeing that you're already with us, let's get going." Terra chimed in from behind the small group.**

"**Good idea." Cy nodded as they continued on.**

_**Back in the mansion…..**_

**Ammoraye sat at the control panel table, watching the monitors with intense focus.**

**Her servant Hirra was still rather pissed at her mistress' last attempt at killing off the two members of Raven and Wykkyd's group.**

**But Hirra found this awfully strange; as she'd been assisting Ammoraye in these sorts of things for years, but it never once bothered her like this. There was something about these specific teams that set them apart from all the others.**

**And with that in her mind, she made her decision.**

"**Hirra! Bring me more coffee!" Ammoraye hissed from the control room as Hirra grumbled and made her way down into the manor's vast kitchen.**

**As she poured her mistress a fresh cup of coffee, she looked around.**

**There were dish soaps, bug poisons, and a few rather large steak knives and cleavers, but what to choose? **

**Finally, as Hirra placed the small cup of coffee on a tiny elegant saucer and went for a stirring spoon in a nearby drawer, her hazy eyes came across a long, black bladed knife.**

**The one she _supposedly _ended her daughter Nizaca's life with.**

**But why the hell she kept in the damn utensil drawer for the world to see was beyond her.**

**She placed the knife in one of her apron's side pockets and made her way up the stairs.**

"**Hirra! Ah, there you are." Her impatient mistress snarled as Hirra appeared at the door and gave her the coffee.**

"**Ah, thank you, now leave me, I have more business to attend to." Ammoraye commanded as she took her seat, and Hirra took out the knife. **

"**Oh mistress Ammoraye, before I leave, I would like to show you something." Hirra said in a deceitful meek tone as her mistress turned around to face her in her chair.**

"**Yea, what is it?" Ammoraye asked coolly as Hirra swung the blade forward with tremendous force, and brought it right across the front of her mistress' pale throat.**

"**AGGHHH!" Ammoraye choked as her dark crimson blood spilled out over the floor and her black gothic dress robes.**

**As Ammoraye choked on for a few seconds more, Hirra dropped the blade in the ever growing puddle of blood, and stared her dying mistress in the eyes.**

"**Look on the bright side…Now your daughter and husband have another chance to see the likes of you." Hirra finished darkly as Ammoraye's lithe, motionless body suddenly fell to the ground.**

**Hirra then nodded once in slight mourning, and then walked over to the monitors to watch them.**

**_Back in the woods……_ As the newly formed group of Gizmo, Cyborg, Jinx, Starfire, and Terra continued on, a sudden pang of exhaustion began to fall over them once more.**

"**Oh God, what time is it?" Jinx groaned as she looked up at the sky, which was slowly changing from black to blue; sunrise was near."**

"**I dunno, I'd say maybe four fifty?" Cy guessed with a yawn as they all sat down on the side of the path.**

"**I wonder how everyone else's holding out now." Terra said to herself as she and the others drifted off into a much deserved sleep.**

**But little did they know, that they were getting much closer to getting out alright.**

**_Somewhere about three miles away….._ Raven and Wykkyd's group, upon loosing Cy and Gizmo, had actually grown in size once more.**

**Only a few hours after their separation, Robin, Hayley, and Steffauri's group had caught up with them.**

"**So, are you sure that Cyborg and Gizmo are, are really…" Robin asked, just deciding to stop his words before saying 'dead.'**

**Everyone in front of him nodded sadly in unison.**

"**Aggh! When I get to Ammoraye, I'm gonna tear that bitch apart!" Robin cried out as he pounded his left fist down hard into the palm of his right hand; everyone stared at him.**

**Robin was really pissed now.**

**As they walked on, Hayley and Steffauri stood in the very back, just thinking.**

**Both sisters had already undergone so much suffering in their lives, but nothing quite as serious as this was turning out to be.**

"**Steffauri, I-I don't feel so hopeful for this turnout anymore." Hayley stated loud enough so that everyone in the group ahead of them could hear.**

"**What?" Robin asked as they all turned around in unison and faced the girls.**

"**We-well, just think about it for a minute. I-I mean, even if we did get out of here alright, things would never be the same for us ever again." Hayley began as they all decided to sit down.**

"**What do you mean?" Wykkyd asked as Hayley sighed and continued.**

"**Well, what I mean is, that even if we went back to our normal lives, nothing would ever be the same, because each of our sides, even if we are rivals, has lost someone very close to us. You guys lost Gizmo, and we lost Cyborg. So even if we tried to live our normal lives again, we couldn't hold up for long knowing we'll never see them again." Hayley said, wiping a tear from her crystal blue eyes. **

**Everyone then hung their heads.**

"**And I have already suffered too many a loss like this." Steffauri said in a whisper as she an Beast Boy eyed each other from across the way.**

**It had been only almost a week since BB had announced their breakup; but to the both of them now, it seemed like the pain of it had only just started.**

**As they all drifted off to sleep, the sun was finally rising. **

**_Somewhere near Cy and Jinx's group….._ "Oh man! We been walkin' foreva! Can't we take a break yet!" Billy Numerous complained as he, See-More, and Kid Flash walked tiredly along the dirt covered path.**

"**Just wait a sec okay?" KF yawned in sheer annoyance. Billy had been doing nothing but saying that for the past half hour. And had been getting the same reply each time.**

**As the three tired boys pushed their way through the thick brush, they suddenly found themselves in the middle of Cyborg and Jinx's sleeping group.**

"**Ha, ha! YES!" Se-More cried out as a few of the group's members woke up.**

"**Oh, you're here, great. Now, shut yer dumb ass up and get some sleep!" Jinx groaned as the three boys immediately dropped to the ground.**

**Billy and See-More found a small place near the group, and KF crawled over to Jinx, and wrapped his arm around her sleeping form.**

"**_Well, maybe there is some hope here after all."_ The speedster thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep alongside Jinx.**

**AN TIME! WHOO! Did ya like ? . I hope so! See, I'm comin' up with longer chappies now! Hey, it didn't happen right away but hey, you got 'em, right? ;) Anywho, I have some very, very, very, very, very sad new 4 u all…There's probably only gonna be like four more longer chappies until this fic is over:( WWAAAAAAAHH! (Tears!) But still I AM going to put up the sequel to Gizmo's birthday after this is done! So when you review, pweeze put in any requests you'd like to see in that fic! . Will update soon! PS- I have school in four God damn days! AAAAAAAAAAGGGH! :( **


	24. Where There's Light

**Chapter-23 Where There's Light, The Darkness Follows**

**YAY! More reviews! . Thanx guyz! I'm so pissed, I was going 2 update this sooner, but something happened and it deleted the WHOLE CHAPTER! Damn it! :( Plus school's already started; which means I won't be able 2 update 4 u during the day as often as I did this summer! WAHHH! But anywho, like I said, the sequel to 'Gizmo's Birthday' has been confirmed, and will be up in about a week or two! . BUT! If there are any requests for things/ couplings you'd like to see in it, please let me know in your reviews. And if they're not too hard to work with, I'll use them! Enjoy!... PS- requested by Artemis85, there will be a SURPRISE DEATH in this chappie! Now, not only did I kill off said person because it was a doable request; I also did it because it fits in with the final chappie of this fic, read and enjoy! REVIEW! .**

**It was finally daybreak, but the two now much larger groups, were taking total advantage of the situation to catch up on some much needed rest.**

**And while all of them had ideas of how to kill Ammoraye when they got out, they were still ignorant to the fact that Hirra had done it for them much earlier last night.**

**In Cyborg and Jinx's group, everyone was still sound asleep, all but Gizmo, and Jinx; who were wide awake just sitting and talking.**

"**Jinx, you think we'll get out okay?" Gizmo asked in a surprisingly tearful tone.**

**Jinx then leaned over and kissed his forehead.**

"**I'm sure of it. We've gotten this far, and after all, Ammoraye can't keep us here forever." Jinx replied with a sigh as she propped her pale arms up behind her head.**

**However, despite her efforts to bring hope to her small friend, there was no avail, as Gizmo still remained silent and ever still.**

"**Well…yeah, I _guess_ you're right. B-but…remember, Ammoraye has those snottin' supernatural powers n' stuff! S-so she can keep us here as long as she wants!" Gizmo screamed, choking back tears on his last words.**

**Jinx gave him a worried look.**

**Even she could see it in his tired, glassy black eyes; he'd had it. They'd been out here for almost six days, and it was just too much for a small child to take.**

"**Well, we'll do whatever we can, and whatever it takes Gizmo. I promise." Jinx replied encouragingly before she rolled back over to continue her fitful sleep.**

**Mere moments later, Gizmo began to drift off into his own little dream world, or, in this case, nightmare world…**

**_Flashback…_(I know! I luv annoying u guyz with these! Tee-Hee!)…..**

_**The year was 1999, dead of winter to the middle Eastern part of the planet Pahora.**_

_**Yet another war with a branch kingdom had been sparked and things were just getting worse and worse for the head kingdom of Tezna, Alaya. **_

_**Inside the lavish palace, the youngest son of the king and queen of Pahora, Cheeo (Gizmo) stood outside his mother Meredyth's bedroom. **_

**(AN- for those of you who've read other fics of mine with Gizmo's parents in them, and their names were Kris and Catrinna there, I'd like to point out that those were their NEW names, their former names, which I'm using again, were Meredyth and Gadget. K? .)**

_**Back 2 flashback…..**_

_**Queen Meredyth was normally a very strong and strong willed woman, but a terrible fever had been going around, and she now had it.**_

**_Just recently, another horrible war had just begun; this time, between Pahora and one of its lower kingdoms, Tsuperatte. _**

_**The fever that had been going around was brought here by Tsuperatte as well, and now king Gadget was even more determined than ever to win this war.**_

"_**Doctor, how is my wife?" Gadget asked as the fat, middle aged male doctor put his things into his medical bag and got up to leave.**_

"_**Your majesty, I'm sorry to inform you, that queen Meredyth's prognosis is even worse than I first expected." The doctor began as Gadget looked and listened intently.**_

"_**Go on!" Gadget cried out furiously as the startled doctor continued.**_

"_**Alright then; well, queen Meredyth has contracted the fever, yes. But, along with it, something else. Tsuperatte has many bio-threats, but even some they didn't mean to bring here. You do recall that the deathly fever began in Tsuperatte at random, right?" The doctor asked again with a long pause as Gadget nodded again.**_

_**Meanwhile, outside the half opened door, little Cheeo listened in on their conversation, eager to finally find out what was going to happen to his beloved mother.**_

_**Just then, his small head shot back upright as he heard the doctor clear his throat and continue to speak.**_

"_**Well my liege, queen Meredyth not only contracted the fever, but while fighting in Tsuperatte, with all the dead bodies jus t lying around, and her without a mask on, it was just a conspiracy waiting to happen. I'm sorry." The doctor finished as king Gadget's shocked body slumped limply down into a nearby chair.**_

_**As the doctor exited, he caught sight of a very teary Cheeo sitting on the floor by one of the large doors.**_

"**_Daddy! What's going to happen to her?" Little Cheeo cried out as he ran into the room and latched himself tightly onto his tall father's left pants leg._**

_**Gadget's cold blue eyes then wandered down to the ground where he found his youngest son crying on his black satin robes.**_

_**As Gadget reached down to pick him up, two more older children dashed into the room.**_

_**The eldest by far was a boy with unruly light brown hair, much like Cheeo's. His name was Konarii. He was wearing robes much like the ones his father had, but they were turquoise and white with peaceful blue chiffon designs adorning them.**_

_**And the second person to come in was their daughter, Evelyn. Evelyn was the middle child and had long auburn hair tied back into two small buns, but with two small braids cascading down each side of her head. She didn't share the same eye color with either of her parents; she had glistening emerald eyes and wore a precise pair of red framed oval glasses. And through her pale purplish pink skirts it was rather easy to see she was wearing a heavy hoopskirt.**_

_**As Gadget placed Cheeo in his lap, he felt him cling tighter to the top half of his robes and cry even harder.**_

_**Evelyn and Konarii looked on with even more worry in their eyes.**_

"_**F-father, i-is she really that bad?" Evelyn asked as he nodded, and an almost ghost like young woman glided into the chamber.**_

_**Her name was Damadel. I guess you could call her an illegal member of the Agino family, as she wasn't married to or the child of any of them. In fact, she'd been somewhat of a guardian to the Agino family for over one thousand years; and yet she looked not a day older than twenty two.**_

"_**My king! A letter has just arrived from the king of Tsuperatte!" Damadel cried out exasperatedly as she reached into the pocket of her emerald dress robes and pulled out an envelope with a golden wax seal. **_

"_**Give it here at once!" King Gadget commanded in a valiant tone as the young hybrid woman brought the letter forth to her father/leader.**_

_**As Gadget finished reading the letter, his arms dropped to the ground along with the letter.**_

_**As Evelyn watched her sorrowful father drop the letter, she picked up her skirts and bent down to pick it up. She too wound up with a shocked and scared face.**_

"_**Father! They can't be serious! A full on attack to Schtoi?" Evelyn exclaimed as her father nodded.**_

_**On their planet, Schtoi was a technical marvel that ran everything on the face of it's many kingdoms. It's actually located about thirty two feet from the palace of Alaya where Gizmo's family is….**_

"_**Now, I'm going to have to leave for awhile, Konarii, you're in charge of the household until I get back. And if anything, ANYTHING goes wrong, I want you to go to Earth, that's the last Godforsaken place they'd search for Pahorans, alright?" Gadget asked as his three children nodded in unison.**_

_**As Gadget dawned his war garn, his three children and dying wife watched mournfully, and then he turned his back and left the room in silence.**_

_**Standing before Evelyn, whom had her hands on his shoulders, little Cheeo's eyes began to swell up with tears. **_

_**Only four weeks after that…Queen Meredyth died, and king Gadget, was never heard from again…..**_

_**End Flashback…**_

**By now, Gizmo was shifting about violently in his sleep, while beside him, Jinx was sleeping totally soundly.**

**Meanwhile, Terra had bumped her head slightly on a large old tree, and had decided to scout ahead for a few minutes, just to see what was up ahead on the trail.**

**To find her way back, Terra dragged the toe of her left boot into the dirt as she walked.**

"**Agh, I knew I should've just stayed asleep!" Terra yawned to herself as a sudden, heavy gust of wind blew her frail body slightly off her trail.**

"**Agh! AHHH! What the hell _was_ that?" Terra asked herself, as the strong wind died down just as quickly as it had started.**

**As Terra dusted her already filthy uniform off, she looked back, and her eyes went wide with fright and surprise as she found that her perfectly scored trail had worn out of the dirt.**

**Terra clenched her hands closer to her body as she did a 360 degree turn, just to see what was around her.**

**But to her relief, there was nothing but the dead forest and slightly shadowed trail. But just when Terra let her guard down, she saw a black, aura-like shadow moving towards her.**

**It was obvious the entity was female, but her face was in an even deeper shadow than her body, but from the side of her face, Terra immediately recognized her for her evil glaring eyes.**

"**Mi-mi-mistress Ammoraye? You-you BITCH! I should KILL YOU for getting us in this mess, FUCK!" Terra screamed as she threw a punch towards the spirit, only to have her gloved fist go right through it. (oooh! Terra's a potty mouth! Tee-Hee! .)**

**Ammoraye's spirit was silent, and still.**

**Terra then rubbed her hazy blue eyes and backed away. But just as quickly as Ammoraye's stillness settled, she lashed out, and went right through Terra's lithe body.**

**Terra then let out a cry of pain as Ammoraye's spirit lashed through her over and over again.**

**Just then, with the final blow, Terra fell to her knees, and blood rained from her mouth and stained her pale lips. Ammoraye looked pleased.**

"**You see dear, the thing about this game is…That no one gets out alive!" Ammoraye's spirit said as she floated over to the dying girl, and this time, lashed herself right through Terra's heart before finally disappearing.**

**A few miles away, Beast Boy awoke with an intense stinging feeling in his chest.**

"**AGH!" He choked as he shot up from his sleeping position on the ground, and looked up into the gleaming sun.**

"**Terra, where are you?" The green changeling asked himself as a single tear ran down his cheek, and he clutched his heart in pain.**

_**About four hours later in the day…..**_

**Cyborg and Jinx's group had finally woken up and were about to head back out on the trail, when Starfire pointed out that they were missing a member.**

"**Friends! Terra is missing!" Starfire exclaimed as everyone looked around and recounted the amount of members in the group.**

"**She's right. C'mon, you know how Terra is, she probably went ahead while we were sleepin'." Cy finished as Gizmo reached up with his good arm and clutched the bottom of Jinx's tattered dress.**

"**Then, why isn't she back already?" The child asked as everyone exchanged frightened looks.**

"**Oh come on! This is pointless! I mean, we don't even know _when_ she left! She might've only been gone for ten minutes for all we know. So let's just go, we'll catch up to her soon, alright?" Jinx decided as everyone agreed and followed her.**

**However, somehow, Cyborg and Beast Boy both sensed that something was wrong.**

**About a half a mile down the trail, past a bushel of dead, thistly brush, Jinx planted her foot down on the ground, and felt something wet; as the sorceress looked down to examine what she'd just stepped in, she let out a blood curdling shriek of terror as she saw the pool of deep crimson beneath her feet.**

**As everyone else jumped past the brush, they all began to gain sickened looks, or just broke down and panicked.**

**Gizmo began to cry; "I thought you said she'd be back!" Gizmo stated through his heavy tears.**

"**Come on kid, how do you even know it's _her_?" Cy asked as Starfire picked up a brown glove with a yellow 'T' on the front, it was also covered in blood.**

**Cyborg then hung his head with a deep sigh.**

"**Man, I sure hope BB doesn't find out anytime soon." The teen hybrid mused as the four of them stood by Terra's blood and mourned her loss, even Gizmo and Jinx.**

**A little further down the trail, Wykkyd and Raven's group was taking a good long break. The pain in BB's chest had now gone away but he still couldn't deny her knew something was wrong.**

**As Mammoth took a seat on the dirt ground beneath the trees, the others in his group soon did the same, all with deep sighs.**

**No one was in the mood to talk just yet, and they were still mourning the losses of their two friends.**

**Each member of the group had had a special connection to the two of them, and now that friendship was gone, all because of some crazed woman who felt the need to kill for the child she knew deep down she'd never get back.**

"**Agh, let's just face it guys, this is totally hopeless." Raven droned as a few other members nodded with yawns and groans.**

**Just then, very out of character of her, Raven began to _giggle_ a little. Everyone stared at her, totally stunned.**

"**Raven, why the _hell_ are you _laughing_? And at a time like this?" BB asked as the gothic girl turned to her teammate.**

"**Well, I was just…Hey, do you remember that time Cyborg tried to self build an automatic waffle maker?" Raven asked, for one adding optimism to the conversation.**

**BB then burst out laughing as he revisited the near forgotten memoir.**

"**Yeah! Hit the deck!" BB exclaimed, making interesting sound effects as he hurled dirt about the group's circular gathering to symbolize all the pancake/ waffle batter that had graced the kitchen the morning.**

**Everyone else there soon began to smile and travel back into their own happy memories with Cy and Gizmo.**

"**Yeah, Giz was always like a little brother to us." Mammoth began. "And I gotta admit, the way he acts now, insults n' all he's better and _way_ more open than he ever used to be." The giant teen finished as he traveled back into a memory from three years ago; a tiny brown haired boy with a pair of green goggles atop his head was running from the clutches of a younger Jinx whose hair had been dyed blue.**

"**_AGH! You're gonna pay for that you little brat!"_ Jinx screamed as she finally cornered him.**

**Mammoth chuckled to himself.**

**Out of everyone in the Hive Five, who'd all admittedly grown closer; Jinx and Gizmo had by far grown the closest as people and as family to each other and the team.**

**As the group began to pay visits to even more memories, Raven looked up to the morning sky. **

"**_For once, _She began to herself. _–I've done something right that makes everyone happy. Maybe, just maybe, there is hope for us after all."_ Raven finished with a barely visible smile, cut off when she and the others harkened to a rustling sound coming from a patch of thick brush nearby.**

"**Show yourselves!" Wykkyd shouted defensively as everyone in the group rose almost as if on cue. **

"**It's okay! We're not here to-wait…WYKKYD?" A familiar female voice called out from the brush as everyone lowered their guard.**

**Just then, Cyborg and Jinx's group tumbled out from the brush.**

"**OH MY GOD!" Everyone cried out in unison when they caught sight of Cyborg and Gizmo, their 'once assumed dead' friends.**

**A few members of Wykkyd and Raven's group even began to cry a little. Finally, there _was_ a glimmer of hope in this fight.**

"**Hey little one, what happened to you?" Wykkyd asked somewhat affectionately to his friend as he caught sight of his right arm which was still held up in it's sling.**

**Gizmo shrugged. "Ah, nothin' I just fell." Was all he could muster for the moment.**

"**Okay, now all we've gotta do is figure a way out of this mess. So this time, we'll have to try and stay together." Cyborg suggested as BB rushed up to him from the back of the group.**

"**Cy! Di-did you see Terra anywhere at all?" His green friend asked hopefully as everyone in Cy's group gave each other hurt and questionable looks.**

"**What? Wha-what's the matter?" BB asked, this time, his voice shook a little.**

**Cyborg then placed a hand on BB's shoulder, and prepared for the worst to come after he finally confessed.**

"**Uh, BB, ya see, the thing is; well, we found Terra's blood, and one of her gloves by a bush on the way here. We dunno what happened to her, but, but all we know is that she's dead BB, I'm sorry." Cyborg said as Beast Boy stepped shakily away from his friend.**

**Heroes and villains, they weren't supposed to cry, they were supposed to be devoted, strong, and strong willed.**

**And then again, as the journey continued, Beast Boy felt like dying himself. Just so he could be at her side again.**

"**_I never even got to say goodbye."_ Said the changeling to himself silently as he dragged himself along closely behind the rest of the group. _"I fucked everything up."_ BB finished to himself as visions of the precious moments shared with Steffauri and Terra whirled about in his head.**

"**_This, this is all my damn fault. I was the one who told Robin we should go, I was the one who paid no attention to Steff. It was all my fault…Terra, Steffauri, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." _BBthought monotonously to himself as he wiped away several tears, and continued along the trail.**

**AN TIME! See! I TOLD you I write ya longer chappies! . Thanx 4 being patient with me! School, friends, lotsa stuffs, been going on and I haven't been able to update lately:( But, here it is and I hope you enjoyed the chappie! Sadly tho, 4 those of you who bared with me through this fic and grew to love it…There are only four more chappies including the epilogue until this fic is over! WWAAAAAAAHHHH! (tear up! Sniffles.) But, after this fic is over, I WILL BE STARTING THE SEQUEL TO GIZMO'S B-DAY! WHOOOO! XD Anyeho REVIEW NOW! And I mean it this time! The review count 4 the last chappie was HORRIBLE! (Tears some more!) Will update soon! .**


	25. A Glimmer Of Hope?

**Chapter-24 A Glimmer Of Hope? **

**YAY! So, it's come to this…The fourth to LAST CHAPPIE in this fic…WAAAAHHH! Tears up! ;( I just wanted 2 thank all of u who reviewed and bared with me thru this fic! Luv ya! And about a week or so after this is done, I'll be starting up chappies 4 the sequel to Gizmo's Birthday! And just to let u all in on something, there will be some new places and characters in this fic! We already know about my characters and their planet of Pahora, right? Well, my good friend Cenica (KyuubiSama201) and I were on about seven months ago and she started collaborating characters and planets of her own. And if u read any of her fics, my characters will be appearing there as well! Now then…enjoy the chappie! . PS- Terra luvers who read the last chappie!...I'm sorry I killed of Terra, but hey, I really don't like her that much, plus it was a doable request, AND, it'll tie in with the last chappie in this fic. But still, sorry. Okay…NOW enjoy! Tee-Hee! . (God, that had 2 b the LONGEST damn AN I've ever written! .)…..**

**It was late in the afternoon, and now that Cyborg and Wykkyd's groups were now reunited, they could really start getting somewhere.**

**However, for a certain member of the team, getting out, once a primary concern; was merely the last thing on his mind now.**

**As Beast Boy started at the ominous yet dim patches of sunlight peeking in through the canopy of the trees, he began to think of Terra once more. She always loved days like these back in Jump City.**

**Almost every afternoon before Steffauri came along, she and BB would go for long walks in the local park, just talking and having a good time.**

**It just seemed like his life had gone from slow to high speed in little or no time at all.**

**He was confused, hurt, terrified, a whole medley of emotions could be listed and he'd be feeling them right now. All but one…Happiness.**

**Would he ever feel happiness again? Would he ever crack a joke, and be proud to be the only one laughing again? And would he ever meet someone as wonderful as either Terra or Steffauri again? He doubted it.**

**And after all, in his eyes, the whole screw up was his fault anyway.**

**Suddenly, the changeling stopped in his tracks, and everyone else in the group ahead of him stopped and looked back.**

"**BB, what's up?" Cyborg asked as BB kept his head tilted towards the ground in silence.**

**Cyborg then sighed and walked back for Beast Boy, placing a single large hand on his small shoulder.**

"**Look man, I know how bad it feels to loose someone close to you. And, and stop killin' yourself! I mean, Terra died when none of us were even awake! And you guys were a few _miles away_! So how can you even _think_ of blaming yourself!" Cyborg thundered as BB remained in his melancholy state of silence for a few moments more.**

"**Because…She was…Terra. She was special, she was , she was…God! I don't know, we just, had so much going for us. Both times." Beast Boy finished as everyone stared in confusion.**

"**Both times?" Mammoth bellowed from the front of the group, Beast Boy nodded once.**

"**Yeah. If your willing to kill a few hours, I'll tell you her story." BB offered, shyly kicking a small stone aside from his left foot.**

**With that, Cyborg glared at the group, and they all shrugged and sat down beside him in a large oddly shaped circle.**

"**Alright, well, her name was Terra, she was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well…she was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend…"**

**(IMPORTANT AN!- The quote you just read above from BB IS NOT MINE! If you've seen the episode 'Aftershock part-2' it was at almost the end of the episode where he said this at Terra's grave, K? .)**

**As BB's voice slowly faded into the spring evening, yet another group was beginning to feel the need to rest.**

**About four miles back, Robin and KF's groups had merged and were about five or six miles behind Cy and Wykkyd's group.**

"**Phew! Alright, I'm thinkin' we oughta be takin' a breather 'bout now!" Billy Numerous panted as he wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead, Steffauri caught up to him from mid air pretty quickly alongside her sister.**

**As the princess passed by Billy, she glared at him evilly. Even though they were risking their every lives out here, she still hadn't forgotten what Billy had said to her back in the manor eight or nine days ago.**

**And she obviously wasn't in any hurry to forgive him either.**

**(AN- If you actually _did_ read one of the earlier chappies, I think it was Chapter six, I THINK! But anyways, if u read that chappie, you'll see glimpses of Billy being an asshole to Steffauri…Sorry Numerous fans! ;( tears!...)**

**Billy then stopped in his tracks, sighed, and then ran over to Steffauri, stopping dead in front of her.**

**(YAY! Billy's gonna redeem himself! WHOO! Tee-Hee! .)**

**At first, Steffauri's eyes widened in surprise, but as soon as she got a good look at the grinning Southern boy standing before her, her brown eyes immediately narrowed into a 'death stare,' as she pushed him aside.**

"**Aw c'mon Steffauri! You don't gotta be like that!" Billy mused in a fake sorrowful tone as Steffauri turned back to briefly face him. **

"**Oh, I thought you were used to being shrugged off by a girl, or was that just my 'hoity toity royal ways getting' to ya?'" Steffauri mocked angrily as she reminisced on what he'd previously said to her, before turning forward once more.**

**Billy stopped and walked glumly behind the rest of the group.**

**_Back in the mansion….._ **

**By now, Hirra had wrapped Ammoraye's dead and bloody corpse into an old black rug, the ruffled ends of her black chiffon dress and her short black hair were still poking out on or side of it.**

**However, the (former) servant paid the body no mind.**

**She was now doing Ammoraye's previous job, just sitting there, watching the monitors to see how the two large merged groups were fairing.**

"**They'll never make it out alive." Hirra said to herself as she looked at the people in both groups, filthy, bruised, battered, tired, and they were no where near reaching their destination.**

"**I have to find some way to help them out of this." Hirra whispered to herself as she turned around in her chair to face her (yet again, former) mistress' dead body, and then back to the monitors.**

**There was no way that she could physically reach them and guide them out, and there was also no way she'd ever bring the far separated groups together.**

**As she continued eyeing both the monitors and the corpse repeatedly, she finally knew the only decision left to take…Even, if it meant that all the bad would come back on her.**

**(AN! Okay, most likely, you all can probably already guess what Hirra's going to do. When you review, post a guess if u want! Cookie 4 who gets it right! .)**

_**Back in the woods…..**_

**By now, Billy was still walking behind Steffauri, and in all his perverted wonder, he was staring at her curves. Tee-Hee! .**

**Her once mini whitish blue skirt was stained and torn in several places so her light purple 'boy shorts' could be seen.**

**As Billy continued staring, Mammoth finally noticed and 'politely' explained to him you shouldn't stare at a girl's ass when she's liable to turn around and kill you.**

**And as predicted, only seconds later, Steffauri turned around and shot Billy another evil glare.**

"**Ah God! Tha's it! Steffauri! I've been _tryin'_ to tell ya, I'm sorry! I never meant any a the stuff I said back at the manor! Ya'll know that, right?" Billy asked as Steffauri's look finally softened slightly.**

**Then, she punched him square in the jaw.**

"**OW! God damn! Wha'd ya do that for?" Billy cried out as Steffauri smiled slightly, offering and hand to help him up.**

**As Billy took her hand, he noticed a golden ring with a rectangular purple stone with a family's emblem encrusted in it, also in gold, with that, he dropped her hand and fell back to the ground.**

"**Yer, yer…Yer _engaged_?" Billy cried out as Steffauri brought her hand back up and examined the ring, before throwing both her hands behind her back.**

**As Billy got up and dusted himself off, the two began to walk together, and Steffauri removed her ring for a moment, examining it as if it were the first time she'd seen it.**

"**Well, technically I _was_ engaged." Steffauri corrected as she slid the ring back onto her hand.**

**Billy raised an eyebrow beneath his black shades.**

"**Was?" He asked, getting more into what she had to say. (for once.)**

**Steffauri nodded.**

"**Yeah, before Kodainma and I met, well, before I was even born, my father promised a wealthy weaponry tycoon from one of our enemy kingdoms that if his next child was a daughter, she'd marry his son." Steffauri began as Billy looked off into the distance and then back to her.**

"**Wow, tha sucks. So b'fore you were even born they was already runnin' yer life, huh?" Billy asked as Steffauri nodded again in silence before continuing. **

"**Yeah, my parents had always seen men and women as equals, but they also thought it was best for me as the future queen to have my life planned out for me so I wouldn't stray out of the path, and ,look at me now." Steffauri paused again as she dropped her arms back down to her sides.**

**Billy was still silent, so Steffauri continued.**

"**Well, their son's name was Nisai Nashua. Really hot, but a real asshole too. Actually on Pahora, and I suppose here to it's a common combination, huh? Well anywho, Nisai's twenty two, four and a half years older than me, and the week before I went to Earth we renounced our engagement and her married some bitch named Thiaspero. I went to their wedding, and met Kodainma sneaking out with food from the refreshment table." Steffauri finished with a happy giggle.**

"**So, ya musta been real happy with that Kodainma feller, huh? So, ya'll plan fer the future yet?" Billy asked as Steffauri's eyes suddenly welled up with tears**

"**Huh?" Billy said to himself as Steffauri suddenly fell behind everyone else in the group. Mammoth the appeared beside Billy ,as he'd heard the whole conversation.**

**(AN- Again, this is a reference from another early chapter. I forgot which one, but it tells more in depth stuff about Steffauri and Kodainma.)**

"**Wha's eatin' her?" Billy asked as he and Mammoth continued to walk.**

**Mammoth sighed heavily.**

"**Well, before Beast Boy, Steffauri was with that Kodainma dude. And, there was this really bad fever thing going around on her world at the time. And, and she and Kodainma were very much in love at the time but…Kodainma died from that same disease before she came to Earth." Mammoth explained as Billy looked back to the sad girl, his teeth clenched in embarrassment.**

"**Ah shit." He said to himself.**

**Now, he desperately wanted to make it up to her, but now, he knew there was nothing he even_ could_ say.**

**AN Time! Whoo! .- Yeah, a little shorter than the last one, but hey , a good chappie none the less, right? So glad ur enjoying this! I basically skipped school for the end half of the day, mostly because my second period teacher's a bitch, and be thankful for that, because if I hadn't there'd be no new chappie! (AHHHH!) Anywho, REVIEW NOW! :D **

**PS!- There are 2-polls I want you to answer in ur reviews! **

**What do you think Hirra is going to do that'll cause all the blame to go to her?**

**Who would you rather see Steffauri with? Mammoth, BB, or Billy?**

**Pweeze answer these! I actually like doing polled requests like these, and I'd like to hear ur thoughts on it! So Pweeze answer in ur reviews! Thanx! Will update soon! .**


	26. Making The Call

**Chapter-25 Making The Call**

**YAY! Nuther update! WHEE! . However, just a fair warning about this chappie, it will be either the same length as the last one, or shorter, dunno yet. 40-reveiws for this fic, hmm, not bad, not bad. Anywho, sadly, AFTER THIS THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPPIES LEFT! WAHHH! Tears up ;( I know, I know, I've enjoyed this fic as much as you have. And frankly, I'm so glad that you all have been enjoying this. When I originally started pitching ideas for it, I never thought it'd be as successful as it is. Thanx! Luv ya'll! . And if you were one of the many peeps who wanted a sequel to 'Gizmo's Birthday' you're in luck! Maybe a week AT THE LONGEST after this fic is over with, I WILL BE POSTING CHAPPIES 4 THE SEQUEL! WAHOOOOO! XD See? It gives you another thing to look forward to when this is over! . And….READ THIS PART NOW!- About the Gizmo's B-day sequel, if you didn't read some of my previous AN's, then you never got the memo! Damn you! Because this is VERY IMPORTANT! -.- We all are already clear that NONE of us owns TT, right? Right, well, in the GB sequel, I WILL NOT OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS EITHER! If you know the writer 'KyuubiSama201' on this site, she is one of my best friends, and she is allowing me to use about 8-of her OC's for this fic. I'll post their Bios when I start the fic. PLUS! If you read any of her TT fics in the future, some of my OC's will be in there as well. I know, I know, this long ass AN was a colossal waste of time, right? But anywho, I just thought it'd be important that you all know about what's to come, k? Okay…R &R Enjoy!... PS- Okay, I've now broken the record for longest AN ever written by myself…Tee-Hee! **

**PPS- If you also caught the mistake I made by putting Mammoth in Robin and Billy's group, pweeze don't flame me 4 that, I caught that late as well. .**

**PPPS-Did anyone else see 'TT trouble in Tokyo!' Great movie! FINALLY they kiss! Coulda been a little better tho! Okay, I'll leave u alone now! Tee-Hee! .**

**It was now late evening, and the sun had tucked itself away beyond the Western horizon about two hours ago.**

**Both groups, though far away, had finally decided to pack it in for the night, so they'd not have to spend more tedious hours meandering around in the dark.**

"**This sucks. I haven't had a decent bath or good food in eight DAYS!" Steffauri breathed as she lay sprawled out beneath a tree next to her equally tired sister.**

"**I know! But seriously Robin, when are we gonna get outta here?" Hayley asked in a calmer voice as she sat up and hugged her knees, Robin then turned around to face her.**

"**I don't know. But frankly now, after eight damn days have passed with no sign of help, I'm beginning to wonder if we'll _ever_ get out." Robin said, still holding his strict tone as he said so.**

**But as he did that, his group suddenly all stared at one another with scared, wide eyed looks.**

"**Great! Just great!" See-More began, getting up from his position on the ground, throwing his arms up into the air and letting them fall back down to his sides with a slight slapping sound.**

**Everyone then turned to face him.**

"**Uh, what?" Steffauri asked as she eyed her frustrated team mate. See-More went off once again after that. **

"**AGH! Don't you guys GET IT? She won! OKAY? That dumb bitch finally won, or at least she's beaten me! I-I give up." See-More said, sitting back down a little farther away from the group this time.**

**Now, everyone looked concerned.**

**A few of them were now beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, See-More had a point. In about seven or eight more hours, it'd be day nine, and there was still no hope in sight for them.**

**And now, a few others were secretly beginning to question Robin's oh so questionable sanity and leadership.**

"**Ah, come on! We can't give up yet, I'm sure they're looking for us!" Steffauri chimed in as See-More turned back and faced his teammate.**

"**I'll bet they're looking for us…HA! That's a good one." See-More mocked with borderline insane anger as Steffauri's emotionally calloused look suddenly softened.**

"**Don't you see? They're not looking for us! They're probably miles ahead of us on some totally different path! And some of them are probably even DEAD!" See-More finished as Steffauri covered her ears.**

**Then, thoughts of Kodainma began to pass by quickly in her troubled head.**

**As she pulled her knees up closer to her body, and covered her ears, sweat and tears began to emerge all over her straining face.**

"**Shut…the fuck…UP!" The angered princess cried as a final image of Kodianma's grave centered in her mind.**

"**NO! This is NOT OVER! Our friends are NOT dead! I can't afford to loose anyone else! You know that!" Steffauri cried as See-More's anger faded, as he thought back to all the things he'd heard about Steffauri and Kodainma.**

**See-More looked down to his hands, and then back up to Steffauri.**

**To him right now, cursing her mind with more bad memories than she could handle, would've been just as bad as hitting her.**

**And by this argument, even Billy, who never really liked the girl to begin with was becoming slightly swayed when he saw what was happening to his two teammates.**

**Meanwhile, miles away on a completely different path (Tee-Hee! .)**

**Well, to be honest, about two hours and a very close path away…Mammoth and Cyborg's group had once more stopped for a rest, and some were beginning to get the same feelings about the situation as they were back in Robin's group.**

**As the group laid sprawled out across the ground in different directions, exchanging glares and emo conversations, and only Cyborg was still holding out with even a faint glimmer of hope for them all.**

"**Agh, let's just face it guys, we're done for out here, and we've known it, from the very second we got ourselves into this fuckin' mess." Jinx said as she laid back down on the ground and twisted her index finger around a tiny blade of grass; Gizmo then sat down beside her.**

**Mammoth then tapped Cyborg on the shoulder, as the teen hybrid turned around to face him, Mammoth's face suddenly grew more stern in appearance.**

"**What?" Cyborg asked as Mammoth sat down on the rocks next to him.**

"**You know, ya did your best, and that's all that counts, but…I guess, it just wasn't good enough. I mean, have you seen the way everyone's acting now? Look, we've been out here for like _nine_ straight days! And, and I guess it's just time to call it quits." Mammoth stated as he got back up and folded his bulky arms.**

**Cyborg then looked away from Mammoth, and allowed his eyes to wander over to his fellow friends/teammates, who were indeed looking desperate.**

**Cyborg then looked to the ground and let out a short, deep sigh.**

"**Maybe it is just time to pack it in." He said forlornly to himself. As a hero, Cyborg had faced just about everything without fear. Fires, deadly robots, psychotic villains, you name it, he's fought it.**

**But…Never once did he imagine it'd be this hard just to help his friends, and even some of his former enemies. **

**But it was.**

**However, little did both groups know, but help was just about to come their way, in only a matter of hours.**

**_Back in the Mansion….._ (Yes, I know how tired you are of seeing this like, eleventy bagillion times in every chappie but, rejoice! For this is the last time it'll ever be in here! WHOO! .)**

**Hirra had finally made her decision, she knew how she could do her part to save the two groups.**

**As the former servant woman walked past her old mistress' body, she remained emotionally un-swayed, as she picked up the antique round dial phone, and called 911.**

**(AN!- Yes, for anyone who guessed what Hirra was going to do, well, here it is!..)**

**On the other line, back in Celestia City, Hirra picked up the extension number for the Jump City police station, and got an officer on the line.**

"**Yes, this is Officer Hughes how may I be of service?" The middle aged policeman bellowed through the phone as Hirra sighed deeply before continuing.**

"**Yes sir you most certainly can. You see, there was a recent murder in my home. The body's still here and everything." Hirra said calmly after a long period of silence.**

"**We'll be right there ma'am! And, and did you see the murderer? Or is there anything at all you can tell us that may help to catch him?" Officer Hughes exclaimed as Hirra's eyes curved themselves downward into an evil snakelike fashion.**

"**Oh, I don't think you'll need that officer. Because the murderer…just gave herself away." Hirra stated in a mysterious yet half hearted voice as she hung up the phone.**

**Back at the station, officer Hughes had traced the call back to **

**The address of Ammoraye's mansion, and were already sending people out.**

**Meanwhile, back in the woods, Steffauri was standing by an old dying weeping willow tree, her mind traveling back into her vibrant past again.**

**As a little girl, she had stood underneath a similar old tree, dressed in a wide dress of sky blue tiers. **

**Being a princess had been a long and hard, and also short lived life for her. And all her life she'd wished for nothing more than to live a normal life with normal friends, and to be able to do normal things…Well, _semi_-normal things.**

**But never once did the teen princess ever _once_ picture herself in this kind of mess.**

**Just then, she felt a large hand press it's weight down on her shoulder. As she turned her head around slightly to see who it was, she found herself face to face with Mammoth.**

**Who was smiling slightly and blushing nervously at her.**

**(IMPORTANT AN!-I actually _did_ choose Steffauri to be with Mammoth rather than BB or Billy. For these reasons- 1.) Steff and Billy's relationship; I doubt it'd hold strong for a prolonged period of time. And 2.) Steff and BB's breakup fits in best with the fic's last chappie. Sorry ya'll! Pweeze don't flame me! .)**

"**Uh h-hey Steff. You, uh, you doin' okay?" Mammoth asked as he removed his hand and rubbed the back of his head casually.**

**As Steffauri turned all the way around, Mammoth's black eyes locked into Steffauri's heavenly brown ones. A long pang of silence suddenly fell upon them.**

**Mammoth looked harder, he could see the intense hurt in her glassy eyes; almost as if those tumultuous visions of her past were revealing themselves right before him on their own.**

**Just then, as the moment began to become too long and forward for her to handle, Steffauri took two steps back, earning a slightly surprised and miffed look from her friend.**

"**I-I'm sorry Mammoth. I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just…When I was a princess back home, I was never allowed to decide things for myself. Never, the clothes I worse, everything I ate or studied, it was all laid out for me on some long, long list of what I'm supposed to do with my life. And yet, I only understand the first and last things on it." Steffauri said, smiling momentarily as she twisted her fingers around the tiny tassel-like front of her whitish blue arm-socks.**

"**What were they?" Mammoth asked as Steffauri looked into his eyes once more.**

"**The parts about birth and death. Now that I'm here on Earth, everything's possible. And now, accept for those two things, my life is just a blank slate; I can start over in any way I want to now." Steffauri said hopefully as she looked over to Mammoth, who was seemingly moved by the conversation.**

**Then, somehow, in the midst of ultimate peril and darkness, the two locked lips and kissed briefly right before their friends in the group, who were just wide eyed in silence.**

"**_Maybe there is hope for love in this world after all."_ Steffauri thought to herself as she floated back down to the ground and blushed before Mammoth, who was now blushing even redder than she.**

**Meanwhile, back up in Ammoraye's mansion, officer Hughes and a squad of twelve policemen had showed up and were in the process of casing the house for Ammoraye's body, and her murderer.**

"**COME ON OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" officer Hughes yelled at the top of his lungs as he and some of his men pointed their guns upward at the main staircase as the shadowy, lithe form of Hirra appeared at the center, with Ammoraye's body, still wrapped in the old rug at hand.**

**With that, the men's guard began to lower slightly.**

"**Yes, it was me, and if I'm the one your after than here I am, take me if you must." Hirra began as she walked slowly and silently down the stairs and gently lay her (again, former) Mistress' body at the stunned officer's feet.**

"**Alright book her!" Hughes ordered as two men rushed over to Hirra, one, ordered for a body bag to be brought in, while the other cuffed the uncannily calm woman.**

"**Oh, but officer, before you go, I must tell you, why I did this." Hirra said quietly as Hughes turned back to face her.**

"**Spare me your sob story." Hughes replied coldly as he placed his gun back into his holster and began to turn away from her again.**

"**But please! There are lives of others, CHILDREN! That are in grave danger because of this woman! That, is why I murdered my mistress." Hirra exclaimed all at once as Hughes stopped in his tracks and whirled around.**

"**Well, where the hell are they?" Hughes cried out as Hirra lowered her head slightly.**

"**Not in the house, I'm afraid. My Mistress dumped them off in the forest nine days ago, they're still alive, I've been using her monitors to watch over them. However…there was one fatality I know of." Hirra confessed as Hughes un-cuffed her and ordered her to show him where this control room was.**

"**You see officer Hughes, before you take me, use this, find their locations, and at least spare their lives. Mine, I'm not so concerned about anymore." Hirra said as Hughes nodded once and began to scope out their exact locations.**

"**Alright, but you're still a murderer, even if your mistress got you into this, don't think you're getting out so easily, understand?" Hughes stated as Hirra nodded with a smile.**

"**Yes sir, I do." The middle aged woman said almost inaudibly, as she was finally led away by one of Hughes' men.**

**Hughes then picked up his walkie talkie and radioed to one of his other officers down at HQ. "Alright, we'll need about four choppers out here to evacuate these kids. I've got their exact coordinates programmed so get 'em down here fast!" Hughes finished as he looked out the shaded windows and saw the men out Hirra in the car.**

**Before she went though, he could've sworn he saw her take a quick glance up at him. As though to say 'It's not over.' Or as if the faded reflections of her mistress' silhouette were forever burned into the glass window panes of the dark room.**

**And for some reason, after she left, he felt a strange but sudden pang of guilt fall upon him…and he just couldn't figure out why.**

_**One Hour Later…..**_

**Only an hour had passed, and it was mid afternoon.**

**The two groups were luckily still in the places they'd chosen to stop in, and were refusing to go on any farther.**

"**Maybe you guys are right." Said Raven's monotone voice from across the way.**

**As her group turned to face her, they all sighed deeply in agreement and sat back down.**

"**Well DUH! What do you think I've been saying for the past nine days DIPSHIT?" Jinx cried out as she leapt up from her lounging position on the ground.**

**Just as the two girls were about to go into a death match, the incandescent sound of whirring propellers close by cut them off. **

**Everyone's eyes immediately widened and they jumped up without hesitation.**

"**Oh-my-GOD!" Cy cried out joyously as everyone cheered and signaled for it to come their way.**

"**Oh, there really _is_ a God!" Kyd Wykkyd cried out as two of the four choppers landed and flattened a couple of trees on the way down.**

**As packs of about four officers from each one came out to usher them inside, some of them were actually moved to tears or couldn't stop cheering.**

**In the first chopper, Mammoth and Steffauri wrapped their arms around each other, and shared a more passionate kiss.**

**While across from them, Jinx wrapped her arms around Gizmo, still trying hard not to do more damage to his right arm.**

"**Well, well, looks like at least one good thing came out of this ay Steff!" Jinx said teasingly as the two smiled.**

**Back in Robin's group, tensions were wearing even thinner and Robin was once more, taking his anger out on a poor defenseless tree, while everyone in his group just sat behind him silently, hoping he'd not too soon decide to take it out on them.**

**Just then, as Robin began to break form hitting it, through his loud panting, the group rose and harkened to the sound of the same propellers that had given Mammoth's group a second chance.**

**As the choppers began to land, Robin was speechless, and so stunned he faint ed and fell to the ground below.**

"**OH MY GOD!" Hayley cried out as she practically threw Robin into the first chopper and flew inside after him.**

**As soon as both groups were inside the choppers, Robin awoke and looked around; he tried blinking about ten times over just to make sure he'd not gone completely insane.**

"**How, how did you find us?" Robin mused as he stood up, one of the pilot briefly looked back and smiled.**

"**Let's just say a little birdie told us." The first pilot said as Robin looked over to one of the TV screens on or side of the aircraft.**

**Playing right now was a news headline, showing Hirra being led into a prison wing.**

**And just as officer Hughes had previously, as Hirra turned towards the camera, Robin could've sworn he saw that same mischievous glint in her eyes. But this one, was a less sinister kind…this one said 'you did the impossible' and indeed they had.**

**After nine days of hell…They were finally going home.**

**AN Time!- YAY! . Thanx 4 all the reviews guys! I hope you liked this chappie as much as I did! ;) Well, sadly guys, after this there is only ONE CHAPPIE LEFT! WAGHHHHH! ;( tears up! I know! It's too soon isn't it? But…YOU HAVE TO READ THE EPILOUGE! After the last chappie there will be an epilogue, which isn't only a review page, it has the FULL SUMMARY AND DESCRIPTION TO GIZMO'S BIRTHDAY 2! XD Which is coming in about a week or so, K? Now…REVIEW! Tee-Hee! . No, seriously, review NOW! . Will update soon! **


	27. Home Again AKA The Past Dies

**Chapter-26 Home Again AKA The Past Dies**

**READ THIS!...Well, it's finally come to this…THE LAST CHAPPIE IN THE FIC! Tears up again! ;( I know! This fic was only up for maybe six or seven months but it feels so short lived! . But like I said, there WILL be an epilogue to this really soon after that will contain the summary for 'Gizmo's Birthday 2' which will most likely be up early NEXT WEEK! WHOO! XD See? There's something to look forward to! And when that fic comes, I promise I'll try and update more frequently than I did with the first Gizmo's Birthday fic, K:) And about the Steffauri coupling poll maybe two chappies ago, results are in from the many who reviewed. (thanx by the way!) And I got some votes for BB to go back to her, one vote for Billy, and several others including myself would best like to see Steff coupled with Mammoth. And if you read the last chappie, that was when their newly founded relationship finally kicked off. Evewn if it wasn't the coupling you would've liked to see, sorry about that, but I hope you liked it anyways! BUT! B4 we start the chappie, I'd like to point out this much for the epilogue chappie!...There will be a full, long ass summary of everything to come in Gizmo's Birthday 2, my BFF's appearing OC's bios, and even some small spoilers! XD So PLEASE read it, and send in requests if there's something you'd like to see happen in GB2! Okay…NOW! Enjoy the very, very, last chappie of this fic ever…I know, just draggin' it along here ain't I? Tee-Hee! . Enjoy! And REVIEW! .……PS-Damn! What's up with me and these long as AN's? Tee-Hee! .**

**It took the choppers a good two hours to get the groups all back to Jump City safe and sound, but for the friends, it was a worthwhile journey.**

**As BB peered out one of the chopper's cockpit windows (even though the pilot had told him over and over not to do it…) he finally caught a glimpse of Titans Tower coming closer and closer into view.**

"**Hey guys! We're almost home!" BB cried out, with that one bit of exuberance, for one moment, he'd almost forgotten the death of his beloved Terra.**

**Well…Almost.**

**As the choppers finally landed and the clusters of friends jumped out, there was mass cheering and happiness being spread all around.**

**However, Robin was still questioning who'd been protecting the city while they were gone, but a pile of about ten newpapers piled atop one another before the tower's large doors revealing photos of the Titans East answered it.**

"**Well, thank God for that at least." The boy wonder said to himself as he picked up the papers and Cyborg entered the code to enter.**

**Everyone then entered happily, well, sprinted in.**

**Mammoth and Steffauri were second to last in, the princess clinging onto Mammoth's muscular right arm as they did so.**

**As Steffauri passed Beast Boy by, without even so much as a smile or even a brief glance, that was when BB knew it for real…it _was_ over. Steffauri had found new love and was finally back on her feet.**

**And even though BB still considered it his fault, he wasn't so unhappy anymore.**

"**Maybe, just maybe, after all that she did, and how uncomfortable she got…maybe, this was the way Terra wanted it." BB whispered to himself as he ran in after the large groups.**

**As the teams prepared to enter the tower's main room, they found that the titans East were already there, with food and party hats out.**

"**SURPRISE!" The five of them exclaimed as the Titans and the Hive screamed in fright and fell backwards immediately.**

"**Wha-what _is_ all this?" Robin asked, plucking a streamer from his mussed hair.**

**Bumblebee then walked forward, and gave Robin a hardy punch in the shoulder.**

"**Well, let's just say we saw that news report and just like that, we knew where you were. At first I'll admit, we thought you ran out on us!" Bumblebee said as she looked out the large window outward to the city.**

"**Well, thanks for taking over while we were gone. Uh, we'll all go get cleaned up while you all set up okay?" Robin finally agreed as the group behind him gathered into deeper conversation.**

"**But, remember, there are only eight bathrooms." Hayley pointed out, wagging her index finger tauntingly.**

**(AN!- in my vision of Titans Tower, there are eight bathrooms, one for each Titan-formerly Terra's bedrooms, one in the main hall, and one in the infirmary area. K?)**

"**Well, okay, I don't think we'll mind sharing a tub, just one more time." Jinx said blushing as KF moved his hand down to her hip smoothly. (OOOH! Tub sex! LOL! Well…not really! Aw man! .)**

"**Uh…QUE?" (what) Mas y Menos both cried out at once as a few members from both the Titans and the Hive burst out laughing. **

**But despite that fact, some, well, ALL members of the Titans East remained somewhat disturbed, and still, most definitely not wanting to know what had gone on in that house after they'd left.**

**Oddly enough, when in the bathrooms, the two reunited teams all decided on their own this time, to stay in the same groups they'd been in when they first entered the manor a week and a half ago.**

**And surprisingly enough, there were no arguments or death threats this time! (Tee-Hee!)**

**Meanwhile up in Cyborg's room, he, BB, and Gizmo were actually engaging in a non-violent, actually civilized conversation…for _once_!**

**Beast Boy and Gizmo had gotten over the oh so vital feud over who got what side of the tub and were now just sitting on their own sides talking about their horrific, yet memorable experience over the past nine days.**

**Just then, Gizmo looked over to Cyborg, who was standing next to the double-sink bathroom vanity, polishing his metallic parts (just like in chappie #3! YAY! A chappie number mentioned that I didn't screw up! XD) And then he looked down to his right arm, now tied up in a cast, and held in a new sling.**

**Despite their undisputable differences, Cyborg had done everything he could while they were stranded to help keep him alive and in good health. **

"**Hey tin can." Gizmo called from over by the tub as Cy turned to face the child.**

"**Thanks." Gizmo said as a small hint of blush began to form on his cheeks.**

**Little Gizmo had never really been used to the kindness of others, accept for a few, and so he'd never really been accustomed to showing them kindness back either, so for him, this was kinda embarrassing, especially in front of someone who was both his formidable opponent and former number one rival. **

**(AN!- I say 'former rival' because if you actually read the last 25-chappies, you'll notice that at first they were all quarreling non stop, but once they were stranded, their rivalries were sort of forgotten.)**

**Cyborg cracked a satisfied smile.**

"**Ah, don't worry about it. But I really didn't expect you to thank me this soon!" Cyborg finished in an astonished voice as Gizmo's blush faded and he smiled slightly as well.**

**Over in the next bathroom, in the infirmary, Jinx and Kid Flash were passionately kissing, and KF had declared that he'd decided to move in with Jinx and her team.**

"**So, are you sure you want to do this?" (No! Not THAT! God! .) Jinx asked as Kid Flash pulled away from his girlfriend slowly and nodded once with a smile.**

"**If it means being closer to you, then I'll do it, no matter what it means for me." The speedster declared lovingly as Jinx kissed him once more, this time, the kiss was a little more brief than the last.**

**After everyone had finished cleaning up and had met back downstairs, the party really started kicking off.**

**The Titans and the Titans East were standing around in either the kitchen of the living room, just eating and/or talking about what happened in Ammoraye's mansion.**

**As of now, Steffauri had left the party and had gone outside to sit by the shore and get some air, and Gizmo was busy telling Mas y Menos about _his_ triumphs during that time.**

"**And then, the bridge collapsed and Cyborg and I fell, but I got out fine! See?" Gizmo asked, despite the fact that he had a rather noticeably long scratch where the long cut he got on his left cheek was healing, and his right arm was in a sling. **

**The twins then eyed each other with smirks on their faces as they turned back to face Gizmo.**

"**What?" Was all Gizmo could muster, trying to hide his broken right arm.**

**The two of them then chuckled to themselves as Gizmo groaned slightly, bending forward, fully exposing his damaged arm.**

**Back in the kitchen…..**

"**So, you guys saw the news reports, who sent out those choppers to come after us?" Robin asked as his team suddenly snapped back into the reality of the situation and remembered that.**

"**Hey yeah! I was wonderin' that too!" Cyborg pointed out as Aqualad stepped forward.**

"**Well, one of the members of the news crew said that some lady named uh, I think it was Hirra…Yeah! That's it! Some lady named Hirra that worked in that house knew you all were out there, and she killed the owner who invited us there. So she turned herself in, so when the police came, she told them where to find you." Aqualad said as the titans gaped at the turn of events in that statement.**

"**Wow, I guess we really were lucky. I mean, who knows how long we would've been in that hell hole if someone hadn't of been watching us." Hayley pointed out with a horrified gulp as the thought of even one more second out there passed through her mind.**

**Just then, BB glanced halfheartedly around the room.**

**Steffauri was nowhere to be seen, so Mammoth was now sitting with Gizmo rather than speaking with his new girlfriend, and Terra could no longer be there anyways.**

"**Hey, Beast boy, where're you going?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice as the changeling pulled away from the group and walked over to Mammoth.**

"**Hey, you seen Steffauri anywhere?" B asked as Mammoth nodded and pointed back to the door to the main room behind them.**

"**She said she needed to go outside and get some air. But! Before you go, I just wanted to tell you, that as much as this might hurt ya, you need to know it." Mammoth stated seriously as he slowly pulled a confused BB back to where he was sitting.**

"**O-kay, what? "He asked.**

"**You know, even if Terra had come back, you know good things never last forever, and you should never jump out for them that fast, because you may not have known it…but you had one of those great things, even after Terra left, and now you've lost both." Mammoth said as Beast Boy stood there, with a look on his face that suggested he was wallowing in his misery.**

**And as if he were taking the gentle giants words to heart. Which he was at the moment.**

**But only a few seconds afterward, he found himself tearing off towards the door and then out to the elevator.**

**Meanwhile, outside on the shore, Steffauri had removed her whitish blue heel-level boots, and was standing halfway in the cold ocean water.**

**As of now though, she'd gathered every photograph she had, all but maybe one or two memorable ones, of her past love lives.**

**She was tearing them into little shreds, and letting them be cast away into the wind, letting them go, so that the winds could carry them off to wherever they pleased.**

**She now knew, why she felt so trapped, she'd been focusing on little things all her life, and she knew she could no longer chain down the ones she loved that were now gone, and act like simple memories can rekindle their beings in her heart.**

**Just then, as she let Beast Boy's picture flow away in the steady current of the wind, a familiar voice rang from behind her.**

**As her eyes widened, she turned around and saw a smiling Beast Boy standing there, as if nothing had happened, as happy as the day she'd first et him…but not inside.**

"**Hello Beast Boy." Steffauri said coolly as her long brown hair hid her shadowy face while it whipped past her in the chilly breeze.**

**The prolonged moment of silence between the two was agonizing, but BB, as expected was the first to break the silence.**

"**So uh, everyone's lookin' for you inside, you wanna come back in?" BB asked as Steffauri looked back to him.**

"**Beast Boy, does it really have to be like this? I mean, does everything between us have to change now, all because of one's death?" Steffauri asked as BB's eyes widened.**

**Steffauri's sayings were never just empty words. They meant something, they were taken straight from her heart and brought out to the world because she felt the need for us to know what we want is right in front of us.**

**She just didn't know why Beast Boy couldn't see what he had all along.**

"**Uh, what do you mean by that?" BB asked as Steffauri grabbed her shoes, and floated up the tower's island hill and placed her hand on his shoulder upon landing.**

"**What I mean is, why do you feel the need to love one, when you can love many? Why seek the love of a single girl, when you can freely have it from five wonderful friends. I hope, that one day Beast Boy, you'll see exactly what I mean. And now, after the one you love has been taken; you know how everyday of my life has been since Kodainma left as well." Steffauri said as she and Beast Boy walked back into the tower…each in total silence trapped in their own fragile worlds.**

**So, in a way, BB knew what she was saying. And, he now had hope, just the faintest glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel that said- 'you'll be alright.' And he liked it.**

**Back in the tower…..**

**Speedy and Aqualad had picked up about 200-odd letters and dumped them on the kitchen table, the titans gaping at the stash that had been left for them. **

"**Holy shit! You mean we got _all this_ in only _nine days_?" Robin asked as he began to thumb through the letters one by one.**

"**Uh, Hayley, Me, Me, Me, Me, free porn, me, me, hey!" Robin finally gasped as he came across a familiar red letter encrusted in gold décor and a gold wax sealing on the back.**

**Just then everyone from all three groups crowded around robin and stared deeply into the horrors that same red letter brought nine days ago.**

**And with that, they all chimed in unison… **

"**BURN IT!" **

** The End!**

**AN!- HA HA! I hope ya'll liked the ending! .I know! I'm so happy! This fic did so well! And I'm SO happy u all liked it…still sad it's over tho but nevertheless! . Anywho, I don't have much 2 say now, accept for these 2-things…1.) REVIEW NOW! And review the epilogue 'cause it's important! And 2.) READ THE FUCKIN' EPILOGUE! I'm saying this because if you read the first AN at the beginning of the chappie, there IS VERY IMPORTANT INFO AND THE CHANCE TO POST REQUESTS FOR EVENTS IN 'GIZMO'S BIRTHDAY 2'! Plus…THERE ARE SPOILERS AND CHARACTER INFO BIOS 4 THE FIC 2! So PWEEZE! If you have any kindness left in ur heart…read the epilogue! Tee-Hee! . I'll post the epilogue tomorrow! Promise! See ya later! PS-STARTING DATE 4 GIZMO'S BIRTHDAY 2 HAS BEEN CHANGED! IT WILL BE STARTED ON SATURDAY! WAHOOOOOO! XD Peace out! Now…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! . **


	28. Epilouge, Spoilers, Character Info, Etc!

**Chapter-27 Epilogue/ Spoilers/ Gizmo's B-day Info!**

**Okay! So, here we are! Like I've said in the past like, three or four chappies, THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPPIE! However, if you're reading this right now for 'Gizmo's Birthday 2' spoilers, info, new character bios, and thanx 4 the fic reviews…..Then you've come to the right place! . Tee-Hee! B4 you go off and read this, I'd like to remind u (again…) that my best friend Cenica, AKA KyuubiSama201, or as her new name on FF/net, DemonicSlayer201, has allowed me to use some of her planets and OC's in this fic! And vice versa. So, enjoy! PS- please post reviews for this page as well because I'd really like to hear what you have to say about the sequel (WHICH WILL BE MUCH LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE!) and any requests you'd like to see added, pweeze put 'em in and I'd be happy 2 see what I can work with! . Okay…NOW enjoy! **

**Summary- Last year, Gizmo Agino celebrated his 11'th birthday, with some unwanted and unexpected guests! When Jinx secretly invites Gizmo's kooky family and the Titans and the Titans East show up at random, we all know what happened then! Perversion, weird gifts, drunk people, nudity, dirty jokes, weird food, and just plain over the top madness right? WRONG! If you were one of the many peeps who loved 'Gizmo's Birthday' just wait until you read the sequel!**

**_REAL_ Summary .- It's that time of year again! Gizmo's birthday! Wahoo! This year, gizmo's turning twelve, which is a sign of becoming a man on Gizmo's planet, so this year, Gizmo's parents have arranged a party, or should I say a grand gala. So the Hive Nine and the Titans head off to Gizmo's home planet of Pahora. But not before meeting up with one of Steffauri's mysterious and tough childhood friends. Princess Falcior Aura of the planet Aurora. What sorts of crazy things will happen this year! Kooky presents, new relations, new characters, new worlds, this fic has everything you'd expect for another otherworldly party! _COMING TO 9/23/06! _XD**

**Okay, like I stated in many of my AN's, my BFF's OC's and planets are being featured in this fic, so I'd just like to give you a little background info on them. And remember…THEY'RE NOT MINE! ;)**

**Character Bios…..**

**Princess Falcior Aura**

**Age-16**

**Race-Auroran**

**Rank-Hive agent/Heir to the Auroran throne**

**Hair-Snowy whitish blue**

**Eyes-mixture of light and deep royal blue**

**Skin-pale**

**Family Members- Father (King Hawke-Deceased) Mother (Queen Sprara-deceased) **

**Brother (Prince Aragin) **

**Planet of Origin- Aurora**

**Bird Form- Falcon**

**Betrothed/'Partner'-Hot Spot**

**Prince Aragin Aura**

**Age-18**

**Race-Auroran**

**Rank-Prince/sub-king**

**Hair-Mixture of grey, brown, and gold colors**

**Eyes-Golden amber**

**Skin-Tan**

**Family Members-Dad (King Hawke-Deceased) Mother (Queen Sprara-deceased) **

**Sister (Princess Falcior)**

**Planet-Aurora**

**Bird Form-Eagle **

**Prince Saiyuki Aura**

**Age-17**

**Race-Auroran**

**Rank-Prince/heir**

**Hair-Snow white, with hints of blue**

**Eyes-Royal blue**

**Skin-pale**

**Family Members- Father (Alised) Mother (Aead) Cousins (Eragin and Falcior)**

**Planet-Aurora**

**Bird Form-Swan**

**Prince Yahiko Aura**

**Age-12**

**Race-Aurorn**

**Rank-King**

**Hair-Black**

**Eyes-Black with hints of dark green**

**Skin-pale**

**Family Members- Father (Deceased) Mother (Deceased) Cousins (Eragin and **

**Falcior)**

**Planet-Aurora**

**Bird Form-Raven**

**AN- Ya like! Well, give props to Can, they're hers! I helped her design some little things on her OC's, but giver her credit, as they are NOT MINE! For the millionth time! Tee-Hee! Anywho, in this next part you'll be hearing about her planet and she and Steffauri's long upheld friendships.**

**Planet Aurora- Is a planet with a strong friend and ally-ship with Pahora. A sworn enemy of Tamaran, this planet has three separate kingdoms, Ice/Water, Earth, and Wind nations. Falcior was born princess of the wind nation, and both her parents were killed in a war with Tamaran long ago when they were small children. Aurora's people all have bird forms because their planet is a harmonious one centered around exotic plants and birds, as well as being centered around nature all together.**

**Irreplaceable Friends- Steffauri and Falcior (Falo for short) met each other ten years ago, when the planets first decided to ally themselves with one another. Falcior brought out Steffauri's happier side and helped her make more friends rather than being so lonely. Ten years later, Falcior allies herself with Steffauri's branch of the Hive.**

**AN- I know, I know, there are like a MILLION AN's here, right! . But it's worth it! As well as my friend's OC's being in here, I'm introducing several new characters as well, such as Damadel, another half-member of Gizmo's family, and the Nashua family, whose bios will show up later. PS-Here come the spoilers! XD**

**PPS- I warn you! I'm not going to give you very in depth and thorough spoilers because I want some parts of the fic to be surprising! K?**

**Spoilers!- **

**Madame Rouge is in this fic as well, or, at least she makes an appearance, and this is when we learn something very shocking and interesting about her and Damadel. And we also find out who was responsible for the first Tsuperatte vs Alaya war on Pahora. Damadel, though an immortal soul, is one of Madame Rouge's ancestors hailing from another world, she was sent to Pahora in the year 56 AD to guard the first royal family of Pahora, and ever since then, she's been guarding them, and yet she looks not a day older than twenty.**

**In this fic, there are very, VERY sad parts which may prove to be tear jerkers for my fellow Gizmo fans. Some very important people die here, and therefore, Falcior takes Gizmo in as her adoptive son as a practice for when her future children come along.**

**ALSO- There WILL be a lot of action between couples in here! And Mammoth and Steffauri's relationship…Could it be over! R&R!**

**-----End!**

**AN!- I know! Total waste of a chappie unless you liked the spoilers n' such. But it was worth it 4 those who demanded a sequel! Tee-Hee! ;) BUT! B4 u go, PLEASE REVIEW THIS! I want you to because I'd like t hear your thoughts on it and if you have any requests, I'd really like to hear them! So if you pose 'em, I'll use what I can work with! K? 'Gizmo's Birthday 2' WILL BE STARTED THIS SATURDAY! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOL! XD Peace out! Now…REVIEW! .**


End file.
